


Carnal Illusions [Discontinued.]

by Vladimir_Villere



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alchemy, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Cannibalism, Comedy, Crime, Dark Comedy, Dark Fantasy, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fear, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Gay, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Guild Wars 2 Original Roleplay Character (Human Male), Guild Wars 2 Original Roleplay Character (Sylvari Male), Guild Wars 2 Setting, Heavy BDSM, Horror, Human, Humor, Jungle, Kidnapping, LGBT, M/M, Maguuma Jungle, Mental Health Issues, Mesmer - Freeform, Molestation, Murder, Narcolepsy, Nightmare Court (Guild Wars), Obsession, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Suspense, Sylvari, Thief, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Yaoi, gay relationship, tyria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimir_Villere/pseuds/Vladimir_Villere
Summary: Asphodel is a cannibalistic, serial killing supremacist Sylvari who murders everyone that knows of his crimes - except for one last person; his Human friend Juliana. He kidnaps him with the intent of murdering him - but curiosity and unexpected feelings come into play and shift his plans; Asphodel decides to keep Juliana against his will. Asphodel struggles with his urge to kill Juliana; and his increasingly unhealthy fondness for him that swiftly becomes a violent, and dangerous obsession.Juliana is a tatted and pierced, Human male of Canthan decent, constantly high, or drunk - and angry at the world; often found fighting with others. He handles everything with copious amounts of sass and sarcasm and his mouth often lands him in dangerous situations. When he is not troublemaking, he is asleep in the oddest places due to his Narcolepsy. Juliana must fight to escape from Asphodel's clutches while keeping his sanity; though it becomes increasingly difficult to tell what he is faking in order to survive, and what are genuine feelings.A story about their journey together; through violent abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, obsession, rape, and psychological torment - and one serial killer's desire for acceptance.
Relationships: Human Male - Relationship, Sylvari Male
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	1. The Warmth Of Flesh

_It was warm._

In between seasons, not _quite_ summer- not yet quite spring either. Wintersday had long since passed; and the Lunar festivities had ended weeks prior. There was something special about the kind of sunsets this time in the season produced. The sunset cast an orange haze above the horizon of buildings that jigged and jagged up high in the distance, creating the massive wall that separated Divinity's Reach and Queensdale, as well as all other surrounding lands. From windows and ramps high above dangled banners, honoring Queen Jannah's golden emblems splashed in apple crimson reds and crystal whites. The sky looked as if it were set ablaze, yet, it was so crisp, so clear. The sun; was like a large, grandeur orange fireball in the distance, partially cloaked by hanging clouds that were doused in random colors; hot pinks, reds, hints of purples and blues, hung high overhead.

The sun was so large that it was as if one could reach out and simply; touch it, however, the sun had had its time to shine, for the time it was given and seemed to whisper 'farewell' to the world as it sunk lower and lower, lazily, as if it did not yet wish to descend beyond the walls of Divinity's Reach. Soon stars twinkled confidently overhead as the sun drooped, ever lower, and the moon rose to greet the world with nightfall. And with the late evening, the crickets began to chirp, and the birds began to settle.

_It was dead silent otherwise._

The night cast an eerie shade to the deadened carnival, nestled within the Eastern Commons of Divinity's Reach. Heavy darkness loomed over the site like a weighted blanket; suffocating light and rendering the air heavy and humid. With it came a spine-shivering breeze. The kind that made one's muscles spasm and their lips part with a gasp, uncontrollable - forcing goosebumps to race over the flesh of their body, and hair to rise and stand at attention. Off to the side were arrays of tents, all abandoned - a lost history of the once lively carnival of yesterday. From the sky fell confetti, magic that the city's Mesmers did. An eternal display of celebration, that faded into the ground as soon as it met a point of contact with it.

There, far off in the corner, hidden behind abandoned tents and empty stalls rested a small form, shadowed by the massive wall that protected Divinity's Reach, and hidden by tents and wagons, yes, there he rested, against an old massive tree trunk, whose branches swayed and rustled in the wind as if waving and beckoning all those that might pass by. Those who dared wander the abandoned side of the city.

_Or perhaps, beckoning a single being in specific._

Juliana rested at the base of that tree, dressed in dark, loose sweatpants clearly a size too large for his diminutive proportion. He had a spectacular amount of half-opened books and scrolls piled around him on a blanket he had set down in order to protect his precious books, and not his totally very valuable attire from the soft dirt at the base of the tree. One could speculate that either he fell asleep while reading his cherished collection of books and scrolls - or that his narcolepsy had taken over for the moment. The poor Human was often slumbering in the oddest of places. Or… perhaps the most convenient - to some. His head was tilted back against the trunk of the tree, and upon his face was an open book. Other books lay open upon his body, his hands were still holding one in particular in his lap; 

_The Art of Woodworking._

_How peculiar._

He was lucky - or perhaps… unlucky that Asphodel had been strolling that way in search of the Human. Unbeknownst to Juliana, he had been following him for quite some time now - from the moment the sun was highest in the sky when the effeminate Canthan man was casually thieving apples from the stalls as he walked like the ravenous kleptomaniac he was, and from there on to the various book stalls where he bothered to pay the coinage for his goods, to now, when the moon took its place in the dark sky and the warmth of the wind was replaced with the chill of late evening.

_It was Juliana's fault, wasn't it?_

He was the one with the condition that made him so very deliciously vulnerable. And it would only make Asphodel's work easier. Narcolepsy, what an amusing Human illness, something that was beyond Asphodel's general understanding; yet Asphodel had found himself researching as much as possible about the neurological disorder upon Juliana's confession of the illness. Sylvari were not often victims of Human disease or illness, in fact, it was fairly unheard of. It only made Humans more interesting to him, however. Unfortunately for Juliana. And fortunately for Asphodel - that he had gotten to him first before anyone else decided to seize the moment.

_And what a 'fortuitous' moment it was._

The larger than average Sylvari strolled along the cobblestone path and around the curve of the street once he was almost positive the Human male had fallen victim to his sleep-inducing illness. Such a gift, Asphodel mused to himself mentally as he prowled ever closer to the slumbering Human until he was standing next to him upon the impossibly green grass. A honeyed gaze roamed over the small man's form. The scattered books, and the scrolls and other miscellaneous items laying about. His eyes locked onto a particularly familiar flask he had seen the Canthan man sip out of once before and he swiftly swiped it and stashed it away onto his person.

The warm cloak he was wearing was removed carefully, quick fingers working to untie the string that held it together. He lowered himself to the ground next to Juliana and delicately began taking books from his body, setting them aside oh so gently - the books did not do anything to him after all. Then again neither had Juliana.

_Juliana._

Asphodel raised a hand up to brush black side bangs from the beautiful freckled visage of the slumbering man and immediately was reminded of the very first time they had met. He had been unsure as to whether or not the Human was female or male. Yet another thing that fascinated him about Juliana - most males were easy to separate from Human females. His fingers curled inward towards his palm to brush the back of his fingers delicately along pale freckled cheeks, freezing the very moment he saw the man's body twitch in response to his careful touch. Long fingers curled into his palm as he retracted his hand, opting to admire the man's slumbering visage for the moment.

_So soft._

Humans were so very soft. They were among one of the species Asphodel enjoyed cutting open and exploring; his favorite was Asura of course. Juliana was different though. In many aspects, none that he had time to dwell on as the Human stirred from his slumber and settled sleepy, exotic Canthan eyes on Asphodel, who gave the Human his award-winning dumb smile.

"You fell asleep, Julia. I am going to take you somewhere safer to rest now." He suggested to him as he reached forward to button Juliana's jacket properly and easily leaned in to curl his arms around the man's small waist, tucking the Human close to his lumbering form.

"Asphodel, wait - I'm-." 

Juliana muttered out groggily, his eyes drooping shut against his will for now as his body betrayed his desire to remain conscious. "I can't stay awake." He complained to the Sylvari through a quiet whine that trapped in his throat, his hands gripped tightly at the Sylvari's broad shoulders in fear that he might be dropped.

"Rest." 

Asphodel offered as he rose to stand carefully, the small man secure in his arms. Juliana was a mere four feet and eight inches, his weight; barely eighty pounds - some sacks of potatoes were heavier Asphodel was confident in that fact, meanwhile, Asphodel himself was much taller and stronger. With extreme ease, he hefted the Human up so his legs were on either side of his waist and his arms rested under the man's rump to keep him supported. Juliana slumped against him uselessly, for the time being, eyes closed and unable to open.

"Asph-."

  
  


" _Rest._ " 

Asphodel repeated himself, his tone much more austere than previously. But he knew Juliana would likely not remember that change in voice - he knew much about how Juliana worked by now. How much he could get away with while the man was suffering an episode of narcolepsy - to an extent. He gingerly wrapped the cloak around the slumbering Human. When there was no further response from Juliana other than the sound of slowed breaths that indicated his certain slumber, the Sylvari carried on towards the nearest waypoint. Divinity's Reach was no longer safe of course. They would need to go to his new secret hide-out. Far away from anyone. Anyone that could find Juliana - the one person who knew of his crimes - the one person that could expose him.

A cursory stare was given over his shoulder as he slowed his steps to eye the blankets and piles of books and scrolls and other personal things of Juliana's that were left behind during Asphodel's somehow very casual and easy kidnapping, and he opts to grab Juliana's backpack, shoving a few books, and random items inside of it before walking off once more. His new destination in mind.

⚜

⚜

Juliana had awoken to a steady stream of light filtering through the window and warming his eyelids. The sun's luminous rays cast wavering shapes molded by the swaying curtains framing the window. He opened heavy lids to blink and adjust to the illumination directed right onto his small form, and the blinding light was greeted with a squinting glare and a sound of irritation that shifted into a questioning sound as he heard the rattle of chains upon the movement of his left leg.

In his sleepy stupor, it took him a few minutes to realize that he could not in fact feel his arms; and with a panicked groan, he turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the bindings on his arms; securing them tightly behind his back. Rope; made of jute. The rope was so worn that there were pieces that stuck out and pricked his pale flesh. His arms were red with off tints of reddish purples; indents in his skin from the rope being too tight and an indication that he had been bound in such a way for quite some time.

_How long had he been asleep?_

A wriggle of his arms and body would only earn the Canthan man sharp pain and uncomfortable pricks of the rope - it was secure, so much so that escape felt inconceivable. Juliana's breath quickened as he let his bleary lidded gaze drift over the span of himself and the area around him in a quick sweep, taking in as much as he could of his surroundings.

His hair was down and loose from its usual high-up messy bun, falling to his mid-back in length. Tattoos took up the right side of his neck and body; along his arm and fingers, the entirety of his back, his hand, his right side, and down his leg to his feet and toes. The design was Canthan in style and intricately done. He was shirtless; his nipple piercings glinted in the dancing streams of light from outside. 

It warmed his pale, lightly freckled skin. A pair of oversized sweatpants hung loosely under prominent hip bones. The blanket cradled his hips and small waist - a true beauty was he. Plump pink lips with a vertical labret piercing nestled on the center of a currently pouting bottom lip. A nose piercing; two brow piercings in each brow, several piercings in each ear. And more - hidden. His looks were the envy of many women.

The room around him looked to be made of some kind of wood; the smell - flora, trees; the Grove or Maguuma is what Juliana would venture as far as where he could possibly be. The room had a simple design. The bed he was on was comfortable though the frame was made of the same wood of the room, he decided it was likely some kind of treehouse.

There were side tables with drawers on each side, a lamp on top of each. A desk in the corner, bookshelves in another. A few suitcases in the corner of the room, one of which had the very same jute rope around his arms dangling over the edge of it. A few glints of metal caught his eyes as he observed the cases, but his attention was promptly stolen by the heavy feeling of a metalled shackle, cuffed tightly around his ankle with a chain that trailed down somewhere under the bed was his best guess. He used his free foot to kick the covers off to confirm that his left leg was definitely shackled.

  
  
  


"What the fuck, _what the fuck_ …" 

Juliana whimpered in a quiet panic as his frantic gaze flitted around once more. The window; outside he saw trees, but no ground. He was high up. The walls and flooring appeared sturdy, the home was not hastily built, nay, it was built strong and sturdy, likely to combat the area's weather patterns. Chains and other peculiar devices Juliana could not identify hung from the ceiling beams as well, it did not sit well in the pit of his stomach.

The Canthan's viridian green eyes locked onto the door for a long moment. A potential escape route. He closed his eyes gently and exhaled a slow, calming breath in an attempt to soothe the rapid beating of his heart. The warmth of sleepiness stung his eyes until he opened them once more to stare at the door across the way. A moment's reprieve before he began to violently squirm and jerk about in an attempt to free his arms - though he only succeeded in exhausting himself to heavy panting and distressed whines as he looked around once more for alternatives.

_Click-clack._

The sound of a locking mechanism activating on the door caused Juliana to freeze; his thoughts were on hold, his actions were stilled, his eyes - zeroed in on the door with a thick swallow of saliva, waiting in apprehension as the knob slowly turned and finally his captor made his presence known.

  
  


"Asphodel?" 

Juliana breathed inward a slow gasp of confusion and incredulity commingled as he stared wide-eyed at the Sylvari before him; dressed in his own casual wear. Sweatpants that were fit to his proportion, a simple short-sleeved white pullover. He appeared very casual considering the current situation.

" _What the fu-_." 

Juliana began, only to be interrupted by Asphodel's baritone voice.

"Necessary precautions little Julia. I know how you get when alarmed, and I certainly could not have you running off!" 

He exclaimed, offering Juliana a comforting smile - one the Canthan man was used to by now, a smile that gave off an air of innocence.

_The mask Juliana had become familiar with._

"You cannot just tie people up, Asphodel!" 

He yelled at him from the bed, narrowing monolid eyes before giving the Sylvari a pained look. "Fucking untie me, _please_." Juliana pleads with Asphodel, the edges of his words twisted with discomfort and anxiety.

"I do hope you can forgive me. I was not sure based on your aggressive nature if you would allow me to explain in the first place why you are here were you not bound in some form." 

Asphodel explained in that, oh so innocent tone of his, amber eyes rose to meet Juliana's viridian green gaze with a slow tilt of his head, pink vines falling into his green visage as he observed the Human curiously. Juliana thought him dumb, innocent. He would do well to feed into those assumptions;

_\- for the time being at least._

Juliana had bought it. He gave pause for a moment before turning his gaze elsewhere, as always he avoided Asphodel's direct gaze. 

"Please, untie this rope, it hurts." 

He pleaded with him quietly, slender, pierced black brows knit slowly together to convey the discomfort he felt. The burn of tears threatened his eyes, but they were blinked away successfully.

Asphodel would oblige. 

"Of course Julia, please be patient with me." 

He encouraged him as he took slow steps towards the small Canthan man, a critical honeyed gaze eyeing his form and face intensely for any sign of fight in him or malicious intent. When Juliana did not move Asphodel climbed onto the bed, resting on his knees with his legs on either side of Juliana's own. "It was a necessary precaution for my own safety and yours. Surely you understand, Julia." The Sylvari continued to speak smoothly; though he left Juliana with little time to respond as he gripped the small male's right shoulder and forced him to turn onto his stomach so that he could better access the rope.

" _Fuck_." 

Juliana cursed as he was rolled over, a freckled cheek pressed to a pillow as he eyed the Sylvari out of the corner of his eyes. 

"If you had asked me to come with you I probably would have." 

He muttered irritably at him. 

"I gave you my word I would visit wherever you decided to hide out." 

He added with a squint, his arms shifting impatiently in their binds; in place of fear and anxiety, there was some relief and more prominently irritation on his face.

Asphodel feigned his innocence, even so, nodding his head along in agreement to the Canthan's words as dexterous hands made quick work of untying the rope work he had done on Juliana's arms.

"You have my apologies, of course." 

He assured the man with that smooth and gentle tone he reserved only for the public typically.

A sigh of relief was breathed out as Juliana's arms were freed and he promptly pressed his palms to the bed's plush surface, arms shaking as the pins and needles came to life and his arms went heavy as the circulation began to flow once more. His face turned to press into the pillow as he groaned in discomfort. Four indented lines on the pale Canthan's arms from where the rope was tightest were very evident now. But the feeling of sweet sweet release was well worth the pain he was experiencing as blood flow was slowly being regulated to his limbs.

The groan forced the corners of Asphodel's green lips to twitch up into a smirk - a pleased one that Juliana was unaware of at the moment. His attention quickly shifted to the tattoos that took up the man's back and trailed so artistically along his waist and hip. A dragon and other tribal-like patterns and swirls. Artwork in which Juliana was the canvas. His golden gaze lowered along his back to take in his skinny waist, and the plump rump before him, tracing the curve of his hips with his eyes carefully.

_A canvas, yet also a work of art himself._

" _Asphodel_..." 

Juliana droned the Sylvari's name into his pillow, albeit muffled in sound. His body gave a slow squirm beneath him before Juliana finally turned his head to eye him over his shoulder once more. 

"This seriously hurts." 

He states with a pouting tone, the look of sheer discomfort washing over his delicate features once more as he looked to Asphodel for further explanation.

Asphodel stared into those monolid Canthan eyes in silence even as Juliana spoke to him of his complaints.

_Why did he sound so enticing; calling his name out in such a whimper._

The thought was stuck to the front of his head as he stared down at the set of pink, pouting lips. Enamored by the Human for the time being.

_"Asphodel?"_

Juliana's feminine voice was lost to Asphodel at the moment as he looked over Juliana's form with a different kind of attentiveness than before. He met the Canthan's confused eyes briefly before abruptly turning him over onto his back with a harsh grip to his shoulder, carefully nudging the man's currently useless arms up above his head where they twitched under a one-handed hold at his wrists.

" _Asphodel._ " 

Juliana's tone was much more stern this time, and he gave a tug of his arms to test the give of the Sylvari's hold on them - as secure as the rope previously. Especially with how weak and worn his arm muscles were at the moment. The look Asphodel was giving him was alarming. It was one he had never seen from the Sylvari at any point prior to the moment now.

Asphodel paid little mind to the movements and useless struggles of the Human, but he certainly dedicated the effeminate man's voice calling his name to memory.

_What was this feeling?_

Not unlike the urge, he felt to kill Asura, to harm others - this was something he felt he needed to do. Something compelled him. The Sylvari shifted his weight to press one knee between Juliana's legs, and soon after the other joined. Juliana's confused expression was adorable. To see him at his mercy - so vulnerable beneath him when he was such a crude and rude spitfire; all talk, surely. Asphodel had to wriggle his way between those thighs as Juliana attempted to press his legs together to keep him from doing so.

_Did he wish to kill Juliana?_

Nay. This was something else. Something… different.

" _Stop moving_." 

Asphodel demanded in an uncharacteristically steely tone. Sharp and stern. It demanded obedience. And the mild glare given to Juliana's pretty Canthan gaze further expressed his directive.

" _Fuck off._ " 

Juliana retorted with a glare of his own that met Asphodel's amber hues irritably. He most certainly did not stop his squirming, in fact, he began to raise his legs up until the top of his thighs rested to his own chest, the sound of the chain around his left ankle clanked and clinked with his movements, swift movements. Juliana pressed the bottom of his feet to Asphodel's chest as he curled into a sort of ball, and with a very harsh force, he attempted to kick Asphodel off of him.

_There was that fight._

The unwavering spirit of a wild animal in capture. Juliana was a fighter. He took as he pleased and obeyed no one. He lived under his own rule the way he so very felt like and he expected everyone to allow him to do just that; those that opposed were often met with violence or threats, most of which were acted upon swiftly and aggressively. He ensured he was always in control.

_It was enticing._

To see Juliana in such a state as this. Like chasing prey on a hunt. Be it hunting intellectual beings or primal creatures; Asphodel was absolutely enamored by the growling, squirming Canthan beneath him. The kick was too weak in strength to push him off of Juliana unfortunately for the Human, however, it did irritate Asphodel and he quickly used his free hand to shove one of Juliana's legs to the side by the knee and wriggled his way betwixt his thighs to keep that mishap from occurring again in the future - and to be closer.

_Humans were warm._

Their skin was warm, a foreign concept to Asphodel himself. While some Sylvari were capable of producing heat, not all were. He himself produced heat as well, but it was never anything nearly close to the amount a Human could produce. Juliana, _he was warm_. He raised a large hand up to press to the center of Juliana's chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart - it was very quick, like a frightened rabbit in the jaws of a wolf, awaiting for teeth to consume.

"Hey! Are you _fucking_ listening to me?" 

Juliana snapped at Asphodel with a tone of dominance that was not very fitting considering the meager Human's position at the very moment. Yet Juliana verbalized his exasperation with whatever it was Asphodel though he was doing at the moment. The hand on his chest garnered his attention, eyes zeroing in on the fingertips pressing into the flesh of his chest. Even he could feel how swiftly his heart was racing - not only in his chest but in his head; in his temples and in his throat.

The abrupt tone certainly caught Asphodel's attention and he raised his eyes to the Canthan's angry expression. Had he been talking before that? He had been zoned out in his thoughts. So many thoughts - so… soft. That very same hand lowered further to the Human's breast, and a curious thumb brushed over a pierced nipple, toying with the metal piercing there. Asphodel's brows raised in intrigue as the little nub hardened to a small peak.

_Fascinating._

Most Sylvari did not have nipples. They were a product of a tree; there was no use for them and thus they did not have any as they were incapable of reproducing or feeding young. But Humans had them. Asphodel did not have them, so of course, they were interesting to him; especially pierced ones. Especially Juliana's.

He heard not the complaints but saw the expression of raw vexation on Juliana's effeminate freckled visage shift into something else. Something he could not readily pin down. He had little experience with Humans, involving their anatomy... while they were alive at least. But this was interesting.

_This required further investigation._

"Asphodel!" 

Juliana called his name sharply, his irritation dripped from his words and the anger was so very evident in his expression now. The squirming had all but ceased once Asphodel met his gaze; and it was held this time by an unwavering glare.

_"Stop."_

"Stop?" 

Asphodel echoed the word that left those pretty pink lips of Juliana's, his attention lowering to that other nipple now, eyeing it with a contemplative look. His other hand pinched the man's nipple between his index finger and middle finger hard enough to earn him a sound of discomfort from Juliana, while his head lowered to take the other nipple into his mouth. His amber eyes remained locked on Juliana's. A display of dominance.

The hot wet muscle that was Asphodel's tongue was both a pleasant and unpleasant surprise to Juliana as he stared into the golden eyes of the Sylvari assaulting his chest. His head tilted back with an irritable groan, but it blended swiftly into a quiet moan as Asphodel's lips tightened and he began to suck at that pink nipple - his tongue encircling the sensitive nub until it was hardened and aroused. Juliana's shoulders hunched up near his head, his right eye closing as his hands gripped at Asphodel's broad shoulders.

"H-hey…" 

Juliana breathed out in a shaky in a warning tone, though it fell short as Asphodel's hand continued to massage at his other nipple and then slid that hand along down the side of his body to rest on his small waist.

" _Silence_." 

Asphodel stated simply as if he were trying to work and Juliana was interrupting his concentration. The look on the Canthan's face shifted into surprise; he had caught him off guard and the look was something he was dedicating to his memory; he would be dead soon anyway. Asphodel lulled his head to the right slowly, pink vines falling into his green visage as he watched the Human curiously beneath him. What a magnificent being before him. Humans were certainly interesting creatures. Asphodel leaned forth once more to circle his tongue around that previously assaulted nipple anew before he dragged his tongue up along the lightly freckled chest that heaved with unsure breaths. Up to his neck where his tongue slipped back into the confines of his mouth, and his lips took over to trail kisses along the man's neck, pausing at the lobe of his ear to give a teasing nip.

A hot breath grazed the outer shell of Juliana's ear, and words rumbled deeply into them from Asphodel's lips forced a shiver through his lithe form; sending goosebumps racing along his flesh with a quick exhale.

"I do not want to hurt you." 

Asphodel assured the Canthan man, his nose pressing just behind the Human's ear and into his raven black hair to inhale the scent of coconut and shea butter; undertones of something sweeter. He exhaled a warm breath to Juliana's ear once more through his mouth as he continued his words.

_"I will if I must."_


	2. Collared

Juliana exhaled a quick breath he had not noticed he was holding the entirety of the one-sided conversation. He scoffed at the Sylvari’s threat and raised his shoulder up to bump the underside of Asphodel’s jaw roughly, in the same motion turning his head away to watch the Sylvari out of the corner of his eyes.

“You cannot just  _ do _ as you _ fucking _ please.”

He rebuttaled with a deepening glare and a furrow of slender black brows.

“Still so very fiery even in a predicament that you have no control over.” 

Asphodel began, leaning back slowly to better look down at the Human beneath him. He released his wrists and placed his hands directly above Juliana’s shoulders; effectively trapping him in place with how tightly he had wedged himself betwixt his legs, he had little room to move. 

“Have no others demonstrated to you that you are not always in control? That you do not  _ own  _ the world - that you cannot have or take everything you want?” 

He queried as he kept a curious gaze on Juliana’s emerald green one.

The inquiries certainly caught Juliana off guard. He peered up at Asphodel with an unsure look, though his eyes still did not meet Asphodel's gaze directly, and if it did it was not for long. He eyed the Sylvari’s chin, and then drifted that gaze towards the door over Asphodel’s shoulder. 

_ “I have control.”  _

He corrected him with a stubborn tone.

“I  _ can _ take what I want and have what I want because I put forth the effort to get it.” 

Juliana's hands raised to grip weakly at the Sylvari's forearms, pushing at them roughly - though it did nothing to budge him.

“Is that  _ so _ ?” 

Asphodel questioned him, a slow grin tugging at the corners of green lips as he watched the uncertainty smear over the Canthan’s pretty freckled face. 

“What is it you want then, Julia. At this very moment?”

Juliana sputtered in disbelief at his last question.

“Are you  _ shitting  _ me you little  _ cuck wheeze _ ? I want you to  _ let me go _ . Get off of me.” 

He hissed at him angrily, raising his hands up to press his palms to Asphodel’s shoulders in an attempt to nudge him away; though he was unmoving. It was like pushing against a wall - it did not stop him from continuously attempting however.

Asphodel was highly amused by the Canthan’s efforts, but he remained unphased. 

Still as a statue, unwavering under Juliana’s very insistent hands.

“If you can take what you want because you put forth effort - then do so.  _ Put forth the effort. _ It should not be too difficult. Since you  _ have _ control. Take what you want, Julia.” 

Asphodel’s words were mocking, and his golden eyes were glinting with amusement.

“Fight for it. Take it. If you do so, I will let you go.” 

He chided simply. 

“Or are you too  _ weak _ ?” 

He queried with a smirk, pressing his shoulders into the hands that dared to oppose him. 

“If you fail - I will take what  _ I _ want.”

The force of Asphodel’s weight on his hands made Juliana's arms tremble as he tried with all of his might to make the Sylvari budge - even though it was quite literally akin to trying to shove a tree.

He would not get anywhere, it was a useless act.

“This isn’t fucking funny.” 

Juliana protested when Asphodel paused mere inches from his face. He could smell food on his breath, a tinge of alcohol, and the expression on his green visage was growing ever alarming. What once was innocent and dumbfounded was now intense and extreme - it was as if he had turned into a completely new being - something  _ destructive _ .

_ Something monstrous. _

“I do not jest, Juliana.” 

Asphodel murmured, lowering in closer until his elbows rested on the bedding and his hands could push into those dark raven black tresses; so silky and warm. He leaned forth to press his green cheek to Juliana’s freckled one, an amused rumbling deep within his broad chest as he craned his head to the side to press his lips to Juliana’s slender neck. 

“You stated once before to me that you were a monster.” 

Asphodel began, pausing to brush his lips to the slender column of the Canthan’s neck with a snort through his nose; his words rang with amusement. 

“But you are nothing in comparison to  _ me _ .” 

The kisses were met with a raise of freckled shoulders and a quiet sound of protest trapping in the back of Juliana’s throat. He listened to Asphodel’s words however, eyes staring off towards the wooden beams that made up the sturdy ceiling; the chains there - hooks, dangling from high above. 

“What, so…”

He swallowed thickly as he felt the press of green lips to his neck, kisses that appeared to become more ravenous with each meeting to flesh.

“You are going to kill me, Asphodel?” 

The Canthan queried, hands tightening on the Sylvari’s broad shoulders with a tone of unease.

“No, Juliana.” 

Asphodel responded in kind, raising his head up to look down at the Human below him. 

“I have much more planned for you. I’ll keep you forever.” 

He mused to him with a lidded gaze, and a Cheshire smile that spread across his green visage in a disturbing way.

“ _ Forever _ ?” 

Juliana echoed the word in a tone of disbelief. “No.” He said sternly, leaning back against the bed as much as he could before pulling his hand free and then back quickly, balling his hand into a fist and thrusting it forth in an attempt to aim a punch directly to the Sylvari’s nose.

  
  


At first Asphodel did not respond, the punch was unexpected even from Juliana and the sap that trailed down from his nose only angered the Sylvari more so than he had been previously. 

_ How dare he. _

Juliana took the opportunity to pull his legs up to his chest once more and attempted to roll from the bed and onto the floor, eyes locked on his target, the door. He made it all but one step before he felt the stinging sharp pain of a tug pulling him back by his hair, and the tug of a shackle on his ankle. One hand reached back to grip Asphodel’s wrist, while the other raised in an attempt to hit him directly in his nose once more.

The punch was met with Asphodel’s own hand this time; he gripped the man’s fist tightly as he snorted in amusement; the air exhaled through his nose splattering sap onto Juliana’s freckled features which were very much scrunched up in pain and a deadly glare as Asphodel pulled the man into his lap. 

“You see, this is why I bound your arms and hands - you’re very aggressive, Juliana. We will need to tame this aggression if we are to get anything done here." 

He explained as he pulled the Canthan’s hair back until the back of his head rested on his shoulder. Even then he kept a painfully tight hold on it, unrelenting for now. 

Juliana responded with an irritable growl that ended in a small whimper as his head was pulled back with such force that he could feel the warmth of pain gathering at the base of his neck. A glare fixed onto the ceiling as he listened to the Sylvari's words, the hand caught in Asphodel's flexing slightly in the hold of the larger male's hand. 

"You might as well kill me, Asphodel, because I will fight every fucking chance I get." 

He growled with a venomous tone. The threat dripped from his words. But, it would be better than being imprisoned to do whatever it was the mad Sylvari had planned.

Asphodel's head tilted as he watched the Human's throat shift with a heavy swallow. He looked upon Juliana with intrigue. 

"You would rather I kill you right now?" 

He questioned the Canthan curiously, eyes drifting towards the bags and cases in the corner of the room that undoubtedly contained items for nefarious acts.

_ Like murder. _

They surely were not filled with picnic items.

Juliana’s own gaze drifted towards those cases, rather than intrigue there was a stinging reminder of what his arms had been through; lower his attention goes to eye the marks on his arms, then to the side to eye the Sylvari out of the corners of his vision. 

“Yes.” 

He states firmly, so very sure of himself - or was he? His tone wavered near the end of that word.

“Alright, we can do that, Juliana.” 

Asphodel purred against Juliana’s pierced ear, lips brushing against the skin there gently before he finally released Juliana’s hair and fist, tossing him onto the bed unceremoniously. He was quick to move on top of him, hands catching any punches Juliana felt necessary to throw at him. He slammed those hands to the bedding by his wrists, an eerie calm about him as he did so, though his eyes widened a bit as he noted the lessening amount of struggles. A swift shift from Juliana’s aggression only moments prior.

“Oh  _ no _ .”

Asphodel cooed to Juliana. 

“Your condition is acting up  _ already _ ? Look how  _ weak _ you have become.” 

The Sylvari released Juliana’s wrists to see just what he would do; and those hands pressed to Asphodel’s chest, pushing as hard as he could with the dwindling strength that plagued him. 

_ Narcolepsy _ . 

Asphodel pushed against those insistent hands, forcing elbows to bend once more.

“Don’t fall asleep, pretty Julia, or  _ I might just take advantage of it _ .” 

He purred to him, eyes lidded as he watched Juliana’s eyes droop faintly.

“Fucking  _ kill me _ .” 

Juliana choked out with knit brows, the sleepy look taking over his features; dominating over the raging irritation he had been wearing previously. He shifted his hands from Asphodel’s shoulders to the Sylvaris’ neck, squeezing as hard as he could - and while it was not much strength, it was still enough to cause breathing difficulty.

And some minor irritation.

Asphodel responded with the very same in kind; considerably larger hands curling around the Canthan’s lithe neck, squeezing until the man’s pretty pink lips parted and his eyes opened a smidge wider; until his little chest heaved frantically for any breath,  _ yes _ , he continued until those precious eyes welled with sparkling tears and his eyes closed; until his body became limp - and then he pulled his hands away, his smile fading as a state of panic took over. He cupped Juliana’s face quickly.

_ “Julia- Jules-..”  _

He whispered loudly, his own chest heaving with frantic breaths. He wrapped his arms around the limp body and held him to his chest tightly, muttering muffled apologies - 

until…

_ Wait… _

A heartbeat.

_ Juliana’s _ heartbeat.

He was alive. Only unconscious. Perhaps the Human Gods did not truly abandon them. He lowered Juliana back onto the bed gently and looked around with a shaky sigh, eyes flickering towards those cases to the right slowly before flitting back to Juliana. He would need to make sure that did not happen again. 

_ Measures needed to be taken. _

“Pretty Julia.” 

The Sylvari cooed to the small, unconscious man, pushing his fingers through his raven black hair not unlike how a lover might his mate. 

“Let us rest.”

⚜

* * *

⚜

  
  


Juliana awoke  _ again _ , this time laying on his side to a room illuminated only by the orange glow of a lantern on a table to the left of him, it was the first thing he noticed, the way the lantern flickered and made shadows waltz along the walls. 

Second was the warmth he felt, it was cozy and it threatened to lull him back into slumber, but he resisted even if the warmth of his eyelids coaxed him to close his eyes. He looked down at the blanket wrapped around him, and then up, at the cases across the room. 

The sight of the cases reminded him of where he was and quickly his body jerked in a frantic jolt to  _ move _ , to head for the door as memories of recent events flooded into his head.

But his actions were halted by the jangle of chains that kept his hands over his head. He felt around quickly, feeling along thick cold chain links, and the cold bands of shackles around his wrists. 

The same weight was around his ankles.

"You are awake." 

A sleepy rumble came from behind Juliana, and that  _ warmth _ shifted to press up against the small man's back, an arm wrapping around his waist to pull him back against the broad of his chest. Asphodel's hand toyed with the fabric of the shirt he had put on Juliana while he slept. 

"I had to chain you this time, since you were so aggressive _ last time _ ." 

He whispered, leaning in to kiss the nape of the man's neck. 

"You are so cute when you are sleeping, did you know that?" 

He queried with a gentle laugh against Juliana's bruised neck.

“You are so full of fight when you are conscious, watching you slumber is as if I am seeing an entirely new person.”

The small Canthan’s body froze as he was pulled back against Asphodel, though he did not fight it - not yet. He was much too tiresome and his arms ached from the position they had been in for who knows how long now. 

Viridian green eyes drifted towards the window in search of light to tell him the time; it was nighttime he could conclude. Time was blurring together here and it was beginning to drive Juliana mad. He listened to the Sylvari’s observations, though the kissing along his neck earned Asphodel a bump under the chin from Juliana’s shoulder.

“That’s fuckin’ creepy - though I guess you do not care if you come off as creepy, 

considering you  _ kidnapped _ me.” 

Juliana murmured in a tiresome tone of voice that still held his typical amount of sass, eyes drifting to the side where he could mostly only see the shadow the Sylvari’s much larger form cast over him.

“But I did this for  _ us _ Juliana.” 

Asphodel protested in a low purr, his breath hot against the flesh of Juliana’s neck. 

“We are the only ones who understand one another, the only ones who --”

“Know of your crimes?” 

Juliana cut him off with a soft scoff, rolling his eyes slowly. 

“I am not stupid, Asphodel. I  _ know _ why you took me. I just did not think you ever would do something like  _ this _ , I mean I’ve done some fucked up shit, but this is kinda crazy. At least kill me or something.” 

He suggested, again. Though as the words left his lips he began to consider whether or not that was actually something he wanted. Another glance was given to the door as he considered the taste of the words that were left on his tongue.

“Kill you?” 

Asphodel questioned, feigning astonishment at Juliana’s suggestion, but his tone shifted to an eerily serious one within a split second. 

“I would  _ never _ . You are much too valuable to me alive; besides, a dead body does not respond to touch like a living one does.” 

He assured Juliana, demonstrating his suggestion by sliding his hand under Juliana’s shirt; bunching the fabric atop his wrist as he pushed it up to Juliana’s neck. His fingers teased at a pink nipple until it was a hardened peak before he craned his head to murmur against his ear.

“Dead bodies don’t do _ that _ .~”

“I will literally try to-.” 

The tatted Canthan trailed off as he felt the hand pushing under his shirt. The feeling of his fingertips made the muscles of his abdomen twitch and his stomach flop at the touch, his body arched back against Asphodel in an attempt to curl away from the touch.

“Kill you.”

He managed after inhaling a quick breath as the Sylvari’s fingers teased and toyed with his nipple. He found himself squirming until he stopped, exhaling a quick breath after with a flurry of words.

“If you touch me again like that I’ll kill you.” 

He blurted out firmly; his tone grave and sincere.

The tone did nothing to deter Asphodel however. 

“How do you plan on doing such a thing while you are bound as you are, pretty Julia?” 

He mused as he sat up and adjusted his attire, sliding off of the bed.

The sound of Asphodel’s heavy steps moving around the bed frame to stand in front of Juliana was loud, the floorboards groaned in protest - and just the same Juliana groaned his protest and irritation in response to the Sylvari’s words. 

Dark green lips twisted into a delighted smile; one Juliana knew as the happy curious Sylvari he had first met; his  _ mask. _ A mask Juliana had learned to see right through and yet somehow without fail it seemed to make his stomach twist into a knot.

“You must be hungry. I purchased food recently in order to make you a meal, how does that sound?” 

Asphodel queried, though he did not give Juliana a chance to answer. Instead he disappeared through the door Juliana knew as the only escape route possible - for now.

He was becoming increasingly aware of the four corners of the room; and he began to sink into the fear that this was all he would ever see again for the rest of his life. That idea alone struck a chord within him and the wet of tears burned at his eyes as he began to exhale quiet, but heavy breaths. He was not in control.

_ He was not in control. _

_ And it terrified him. _

Juliana had been lost in a thought train that was primarily based on how he could escape - none of which were ideas that were plausible so far - when the smell of cooking bell peppers and salt and meat teased his nose. Immediately he raised his knees up to curl against his body at the feeling of his stomach growling in response to the scent. He was more hungry than he had originally thought. 

How many days had it been?

Finally after an agonizing thirty more minutes of taunting scents, Asphodel returned to the room with a tray that boasted of the finest foods - at least to Juliana anyway. A bowl of scrambled eggs with potatoes in it, bell peppers, onions, some toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. The butter on the toast was still melting and it made the texture almost glisten. The bound Canthan licked his lips idly before raising his eyes to Asphodel as the Sylvari placed the plate down on the side-table next to Juliana, well out of his reach.

“I cannot let you have this unless you promise me you will behave. I truly want you to enjoy this meal with your own hands, but I do not mind feeding you.” 

Asphodel explained, gesturing towards the plate of food.

“I have a proposition for you.” 

He began, smiling gently at Juliana as he moved to one of the cases and pulled free a smaller metal case which he opened and procured free a collar delicately.

Juliana’s freckled nose wrinkled at the sight of the collar, a look of disgust crossing over effeminate features.

“I’m not a fucking  _ pet _ .” 

He spat out the words without so much as a second thought.

“No, you most certainly are not.” 

Asphodel agreed, stepping closer to Juliana now, though he kept his distance, ironically like one might while approaching a wild animal.

“This collar is designed to administer you either a crippling amount of electricity or medicine that will sedate you to more docile behaviors - it can be triggered only with my magic and it is the only way I can trust you to do things. I do not mind you being bound to the bed for the rest of your existence, but  _ do you _ ?”

The answer came quickly to his mind.  _ No, he did not. _ But his pride and dignity prodded and tugged at him, telling him to decline the offer. If he did this there would surely be no escape from Asphodel, or this… place he was confined to. If he accepted the collar he would be free to live semi-normally but his freedom would be someone else's. It would belong to Asphodel.

_ The idea sickened him. _

_ Most spells and curses could be lifted with the caster's death. _

Juliana’s eyes lowered from Asphodel, to the magically enchanted collar, then back to Asphodel. If he could take the time to plan properly - and damn will he have a lot of time to do so - he could kill Asphodel, and finally free himself from the hell he had been kidnapped into.

“Alright.” 

Juliana breathed out with a heavy sigh. 

_ “I will do it.” _


	3. Drowning In Pleasure

Asphodel approached cautiously, pulling away when Juliana moved a bit too quickly for his taste into a sort of sitting position, which was hardly allowed with the way the chains held him in place. Juliana’s eyes were fierce; angry and ready to fight, but the look faded when Asphodel’s own expression seemed to darken. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and began the slow process of fastening the collar to Juliana with his Mesmeric magic.

Once he was done, the Sylvari leaned away to eye the device. Small and optimal for what its use was for. It had a little bell on the front and an o-ring as well.

“Why the bell?”

Juliana asked flatly, very unimpressed with the accessory.

“So I can hear your movements.”

Asphodel elaborated simply, raising a hand to flick the bell which jingled in response. He promptly leaned over Juliana to free his wrists from their shackles, but he kept a steady stare on him during the process. Just in case.

As soon as his arms were freed Juliana stretched them up over his head and wiggled them about before making grabby hands towards the plate. He was hungry, and he was becoming nauseated by the feeling of an empty stomach. Asphodel picked up the tray and set it onto the bed for Juliana before stepping back to watch the Human eat like he had not eaten in days - which was probably accurate. 

Maybe Humans needed to eat more than Sylvari did.

_ Oops. _

Juliana did not bother with utensils, he used his hands to scoop up any food and bring it to his mouth hungrily, messily. He dropped food everywhere but he picked up what he could and ate that too, pausing for nothing. In between his ravenous feasting, he would take large gulps of orange juice, and when he was nearly finished with his plate, he slowed to a stop, chewing very slowly, brows knitting at the wide and admittedly terrifying smirk on Asphodel’s face.

“Did… did you poison it?” 

Juliana sputtered, looking down at the food quickly, eyes scanning what was left for any abnormalities, and then back up to Asphodel as the Sylvari burst into a fit of laughter at the speculation.

“No, as I said I have much better use for you alive and well. Eat, and I will give you a tour of the home.” 

Asphodel offered, gesturing towards the plate nearly emptied from Juliana’s ravenous feasting.

There was no verbal response this time, only a squint as he lowered his head to continue eating his food - still hungry after all. He finished up his meal swiftly and pushed the tray away before looking towards Asphodel, who was still watching Juliana closely. He stepped forward and began unlatching the ankle binds, offering his hand towards the man with a gentle smile - a smile Juliana remembered from long ago when he had first met Asphodel as a kind and ‘innocent’ sapling.

Huffing and puffing, Juliana managed to shift to sit on the edge of the bed, content with food in his belly. He pressed bare feet to the wooden floorboards and slapped Asphodel’s hands away rudely when they moved towards him. The Sylvari’s fingers curled into his palms and he lowered his hands to his sides as he watched the Human attempt to stand, only to fall forward. He caught Juliana with his arms under his, keeping him held up despite his squirming and angry huffs.   
  
“My legs…” 

Juliana managed to mutter out, head lulling back to peer up at Asphodel with a confused expression that was bordering concern.

“Yes… I made your food with some medicine that would make your muscles weaker than you usually are with your condition - I could not risk you becoming violent on your first day. When you prove to me that you can be serene and cooperative I will allow you to exist at your fullest strength.” 

Asphodel grinned as he moved to sit Juliana at the edge of the bed, leaning down to rest his hands on the male’s hips as he peered down at him with vibrant amber eyes.

The gaze was met with more confusion and then a flash of fear as a feeling of unease shocked through his body, his hands raising to press palms to the Sylvari’s chest, nudging faintly to test his strength - which did nothing in terms of moving the Sylvari. As always. 

“You fuckin’ drugged me?” He sputtered out.

While Juliana’s hands busied with their futile attempts at pushing him away to no avail, Asphodel’s own hands busied with sliding under the small man’s ass to heft him up easily against him, one arm moving to rest under his rump to keep the Human’s weight supported while the other hand lowered to nudge Juliana’s legs apart and guiding one to curl around his waist. He held him much like a parent might a small child. 

Luckily Juliana was tiny. 

It didn’t sit well with Juliana.

The Canthan shifted uncomfortably in the hold, though he did not struggle any further, opting to reserve his energy for anything else that Asphodel might try in the near future - and seeing as he was relatively placid at the moment…

“Do you  _ have _ to hold me like this? It’s emasculating as shit.” 

Juliana protested.

“Yes.” 

Asphodel murmured, lips brushing against the side of Juliana’s head as he lifted him up a bit more to adjust his small weight in his arms; he was unsurprisingly easy to hold up considering just how small he was, barely four feet and eight inches. And he himself- six feet and one inch. Sylvari often came in many shapes and sizes, and Asphodel was on the taller side of the average - while Juliana was on the shorter side of the average Human.

They wandered forth towards the door. The very door Juliana had spent the last day… days? - staring at and wishing he could walk through. He could not remember how long he had been there for, time was a blur now and Juliana was finding it harder and harder to keep track of it since he was constantly thinking of escape, or about how he could defend himself should Asphodel go crazy like he did his murder victims.

The door opened and they were greeted with the scent of cinnamon and- by the six Gods-- or… well, five now, considering Balthazar was deceased - a long story, not one for a narrative character monologue type situation. - But by the remaining Human gods, the place looked something out of a storybook. 

The flooring was made of glossy wood. A fine Intricately designed red Elonian rug nestled in the middle of the floor. Leathered couches and plush pillows and blankets rested on the couches as if lazily tossed there. A brick-built, caged hearth rested in the back of the massive living room, a metal bin next to it cradled unevenly cut logs and sticks. 

The fire crackled and popped; the smell tickled Juliana’s nostrils and he exhaled a pleased sound at that alone. Beyond was a balcony hidden behind two massive glass doors on each side of the fireplace; and as far as Juliana could see, there were only treetops. They  _ were _ high up, just as he had suspected before. The smell of cinnamon was coming from the red candles placed sporadically throughout the warm living room. 

A coffee table in the center of the room held what looked like an empty mug, and a stack of books and scrolls, writing utensils and food scraps on a plate. To the left through an open archway was what appeared to be a fairly large kitchen. To the right was another archway that led to a doorway of some sort and a stairwell leading presumably to a second floor.

Juliana’s hands gripped Asphodel’s broad shoulders as he bounced him in his hold, a Cheshire smile that the small Human man was still not accustomed to as it was such a drastic shift from Asphodel’s cheerful, happy, kind and curious demeanor crossed over his face. 

Juliana narrowed his eyes up at Asphodel’s amber hues that were wrinkled in amusement at the corners. The mirth on the Sylvari’s face made a wave of anger swell up within his chest.

“ _ What _ .” 

Juliana stated flatly rather than asking; but the implication of an inquiry was there. It was only when Asphodel’s smile widened and bared sharp teeth that Juliana found himself looking away, somewhat regretting the rude statement.

“You looked as if you were lost there for a moment so I wanted to garner your attention. This is a tour, after all.” 

Asphodel explained, his eyes lidding faintly as Juliana turned his head away from him. The look on the Canthan’s face was endearing.

The look of regret there.

The look out of the corner of those pretty emerald green eyes; and then that shying away.

_ Adorable. _

Juliana caught the staring Asphodel was doing - a look similar to the time he was chained to the bed, when his hand roamed over his body. He cleared his throat quickly at the memory and gestured towards the kitchen.

“I want to see there, first.” He said swiftly, turning his head in that direction with a nod.

Asphodel’s brows raised slowly at the quick words, pulled out of his consuming trance of thoughts, his attention drifted towards the kitchen and in long, leisurely strides he made his way into the room gesturing about with his free hand. 

“You are welcome to anything in the kitchen; though I expect you to tidy when you are done making messes - as well as tidy every other room in the home.”

The kitchen was standard. An island counter in the center, long counters, dual sink, large Asuran ‘refrigerator’. Normal appliances and all of that. Fairly modern for any home, small or otherwise.

“... Whoa back up; what did you say  _ you overgrown twig _ ?” 

Juliana scoffed quickly, turning his head to peer up at Asphodel with a stern expression. Contentious and irritable 

“You want me to clean up after  _ you _ ? I’m not a fuckin’  _ maid _ .” 

Asphodel appeared unperturbed by the Human’s disrespectful outburst - enticing as it was to argue or fight with the minuscule Canthan, it would do no good to start such a relatively pleasant morning with a tiff. The goal was to keep the Human as complacent and calm as possible considering the situation, but rules needed to be put in order - even if Juliana disliked them horribly. 

A smug expression drifted over Asphodel’s dark visage as he met Juliana’s gaze, albeit, briefly as he gestured around with one hand about the area of the kitchen. 

“You tend to the home properly, follow orders and rules accordingly and in return, you will earn your freedom.”

Juliana took a pause for a moment, teeth catching a vertical labret nestled on his bottom lip; chewing contemplatively as he turned his head away to look about the general range of the kitchen. This was a step forward - after all, Asphodel claimed he would keep him forever before; now, he offered freedom to play some deranged game where he is some kind of house-wife or maid. He side-eyed Asphodel out of the corner of his eyes; averting his gaze when he noted the Sylvari staring intensely at him; he was standing by for a response.

“And if I do not like the rules or commands?” 

Juliana asked of him, verdant eyes careful not to meet Asphodel’s amber ones directly. There was something about how different he seemed to look at him now. 

It was unnerving. 

Instead, he studied the lines in the marble countertops. They swirled and curled around.

“Then you will be punished accordingly.” 

Asphodel affirmed with a slow-growing smirk, stepping forward to settle the Human onto the counter. His hands pressed to each side of Juliana’s body on the counter to cage him in, his own body kept between Juliana’s legs - keeping him in place - the Human had nowhere to go.

And while Juliana was pleased that he had been relieved of having to be held like a child straddling the Sylvari’s hips, he almost preferred it to this. He was diminutive in size, his head barely reaching the Sylvari’s shoulders as he was set on the counter. The larger form looming before him was intimidating to say the least. He raised his legs up slowly, aiming to pull his knees to his own chest to keep a wall between the two of them.

Asphodel pressed his palms to Juliana’s knees, cupping them gently, though the brute strength he used to easily and forcibly spread his legs was anything but ‘gentle’. He pressed the Human’s legs down, holding them to the counter by his upper thighs. 

“You are so very mouthy, quick with your words; have you nothing to say in response?” Asphodel queried as he loomed in further, pinning him there with his hips. The Sylvari’s fingers toyed with the fabric of his sweatpants, though his eyes continued to scan Juliana’s freckled face; amused by the nervous and awkward expression crossing over his visage.

Juliana turned his head away, allowing his hair to fall forward to cover his face as he chewed on the inside of his cheek slowly - unsure of how to react in this situation. Were it anyone else or any other situation he would have shot them, killed them, sassed, or ran. None of which he was able to do at the very moment. A hand raised to press fingertips to the collar around his neck in remembrance to the warnings Asphodel had given him. The potential for being drugged; or shocked - neither of which he was fond of. 

Would anyone be? He refused to look at Asphodel this time, rather opting to stare off to the side in silence, teeth clenched, hands balled into fists on the counter’s surface.

_ “Poor thing…”  _

Asphodel cooed down at Juliana, his head lulling to the right slowly as he watched the Human’s peculiar actions. 

“I want to set down a few ground rules, pretty Julie. Should you break them, or refuse them, I will not kill you - I will lock you in the basement, dangling by your wrists until you understand that I am not jesting in the slightest. And after that, I will begin removing limbs, starting with your toes every time you decide to disobey me. Do you understand?” Asphodel questioned, eyes intensely watching the Human, ears flicking as he listened for a response.

_ “Whatever.” _

Juliana muttered, pierced brows knitting slowly as he clenched his teeth once more. It took everything in his small being, every fiber to not retort with a threat to his life, or to attack him, or even sass back too much. He did not want to have limbs amputated because of his running mouth.

“I said,  _ do you understand _ ?” 

Asphodel pressed with a much deeper, much more authoritative tone than before. His large hand caught Juliana’s delicate jaw and forced his head to turn towards him, though rather than an answer he was met with a glare and - what was that in the Canthan’s eyes?

_ Fear. _

Asphodel could practically see Juliana shrinking under his amber stare. It was so delightful, the way Juliana’s eyes glittered with potential tears as he stared up at him. It was not sadness there. 

_ This was pure frustration and rage _ . 

Unable to do anything about his situation. This was the loss of control, the defeat. That is what glistened in those pretty exotic Canthan eyes.

_ There was that feeling again. _

Similar to the time he was lost to his hands exploring the man’s small form. But there were more important things to establish at the moment - this would have to wait.

“Yes,  _ Master _ .” 

Asphodel encouraged, his thumb pressing to Juliana’s lips in a gentle manner, urging them to move. 

Those pretty eyes of Juliana’s narrowed with disgust. 

“I am not calling you  _ that. _ ”

He grumbled defiantly against the pad of Asphodel’s dark thumb. He blinked a bit rapidly, an attempt to keep tears from actually forming - and it was working for now. His tone was laced with venom, a warning; effeminate as it was there was no mistaking the rebellion in his voice.

_ Juliana was testing Asphodel. _

_ He would simply have to ensure he understood just how seriously he meant his threats. _

“Very well, Juliana - I will let you choose which toe you desire to lose first.” 

Asphodel said nonchalantly as he pulled away from Juliana and ambled towards a block of kitchen knives. He examined a few before settling on a smaller one - typically for peeling apples or potatoes. The look on Juliana’s face was doubtful; and Asphodel craved more than anything for that teary-eyed look instead. He returned to his spot right before Juliana and held the blade before the Canthan with raised dark brows. 

“This should do, hm?”

Juliana stared at his own reflection within the surface of the blade with knit brows, those eyes rising to Asphodel’s dark expression swiftly. 

“You cannot fucking be  _ serious _ .” 

He sputtered out quickly.

“On the contrary, little Julia I am  _ very _ serious. You will learn with time that I have little patience when it comes to giving orders.” 

Asphodel said casually as he grabbed hold of Juliana’s foot and promptly pulled off the sock, tossing it over his shoulder carelessly. He used his thumb to press between the bones of his pinky toe and his fourth toe, easily spreading them so that he could wedge his blade between them. The expression he wore was unnerving - how calm and professional he was about the situation.

The sting of the blade forced a quick inhale from Juliana as his hands slammed down onto the counter’s surface, eyes widening as he watched Asphodel begin sawing the blade painfully and slowly through the flesh of his pinky toe. 

“W-w-wait! Wait!  _ Please! _ I’m sorry!”

  
  
  


Asphodel’s eyes remained lidded even as a generous amount of crimson began to seep from the wound. It would need stitching, surely, but it was nothing that would leave him in critical condition. He paused as Juliana cried out, a honeyed gaze lowering to the panicked expression on the Canthan’s freckled visage. 

“You are sorry?”

He asked thoughtfully, his tone still calm, if anything, curious.

“ _ Yes! _ ”

Juliana affirmed quickly, his chest heaving with a quick breath as he attempted to pull his still weak leg from the Sylvari’s grasp. To no avail, he kept his hold firm. 

“Go on, say you are sorry;  _ properly _ .” Asphodel emboldens the Human with a look that was nearly predatory. He was a patient being,  _ sometimes _ , and he would wait still as Juliana’s eyes watered and his long black lashes appeared to darken as tears wettened them.

“I’m sorry…” 

Juliana breathed out softly, a quiet sniffle ensuing before he looked away from the expression Asphodel wore, encouraging him to finish, and whispered his apology. 

_ “Master.” _

Asphodel’s face lit up at the title. This was progress and he was proud. The knife was set aside well out of reach of course and the foot was released as he wedged his way between Juliana’s legs once more, one hand sliding along his thigh to grip his small waist gently whilst the other gripped gently at the man’s throat, his thumb pressing to his delicate adam’s apple. 

“Was that so hard?” 

He mused to the Human, a much more pleasant expression on his face now.

Juliana’s leg muscles tensed at the feeling of a large warm hand sliding along his thigh. His head tilted back a smidge as Asphodel’s hand cupped his throat gently, swallowing thickly against the pad of his thumb that so delicately caressed his throat. 

“No…” 

He managed after a moment, eyes closing as he exhaled a slow breath. Attempting to calm the racing of his heart and the stinging in his eyes. The new wound on his pinky toe stung and burned - but it was far better than losing it completely.

“No…?” 

Asphodel trailed off with a contemplative hum, eyeing the man expectantly. 

“Look at me when you say it, and say it  _ properly. _ ”

Those long, glistening lashes trembled as pierced brows knit in discontent. It took a slow, faintly congested inhale through his nose before he opened wet eyes to meet Asphodel’s gaze, though he lowered it to his chest quickly. He found it difficult to look at him directly - it felt more like a loss that way.

“No…  _ Master…” _

“Very good.” 

Asphodel praised him, the hand on the man’s thigh raising to thread long slender fingers through that mess of raven black hair atop Juliana’s head; gently, as one might a lover or mate - his entire demeanor had shifted once more. 

“Shall we patch you up?” 

He queried with a soft aloof smile.

He was positively feeding off of the energy Juliana was exuding at the moment. The look of defeat, the angry tears in his eyes.

_ How could he possibly be so adorable while so angry? _

Juliana cleared his throat once, eyes closing once more as he hunched forward slightly, his forehead pressing to Asphodel’s chest; which he nodded against slowly.

Asphodel allowed his question to go unanswered, if not only because the act was adorable to him, and he wanted to enjoy the feeling of being voluntarily leaned against in such a way. The poor thing was exhausted already and it was only barely morning.

He had taken it upon himself to take Juliana to a room upstairs that very much appeared to be some kind of examination type room; much like a doctor’s office might look - complete with medicines and bottles, elixirs and more behind glass shelving and any other medical tools and items one might need. An advanced apothecary even. The wound was tended to properly and without protest. And once they were done, Asphodel picked the man up the same as before and carried him off into the living room, one warm hand rubbing up and down along the Human’s back gently as he moved to sit on the couch.

“Is your condition acting up?” 

Asphodel asked gently, pressing his cheek to the side of Juliana’s head carefully as he listened for a response. He was only answered by a slow few nods and an awkward shift in Asphodel’s lap.

“Do you desire to lay down?” 

He inquires, taking a pause to listen once more, though he was once more answered by the faint nods of the Human’s head. He moved his hands to the man’s waist and picked him up carefully, setting him beside him onto the couch. A pillow was picked up and set in his lap, and he patted at its center, eyeing Juliana expectantly.

The pillow was given a sleepy stare, as well as the patting, but Juliana could not be fucked to care too much about how he was about to sleep. Even though he wanted more than anything to stay conscious while he was around this psychopath. 

His narcolepsy was consuming him rapidly and his head lowered to rest on the pillow in Asphodel’s lap, arms draping over the Sylvari’s thigh as he closed his eyes. The feeling of a blanket being draped over his body made him flinch faintly, but the sleepy gaze raised to stare up at Asphodel with a very bleary stare. He rolled onto his back to watch him for a moment, eyes closing at the feeling of Asphodel’s fingers petting through his hair. It was warm now, with the blanket, with the petting. 

And swiftly he drifted out of consciousness.

  
  


_ So peaceful. _

Asphodel watched as the anger and irritation and the fight drained out of Juliana’s features and he finally fell victim to his condition; falling asleep rather quickly. He was used to this by now, he studied his condition and how it affected the Human for a long time - before things became... complicated. Oh, how he yearned for the simplicity of life before he had to go into hiding.

He brushed some of Juliana’s side bangs from his effeminate freckled face with a lidded gaze, his touch gentle and careful. Everything was normal before he had been caught. 

His murderous rampage had to end sooner or later, and he had confided in Juliana before. The little Canthan had busted him out of an Asuran prison after all and hid him away safely from authorities. 

He would be dead were it not for the Human.

He had rescued him - Asphodel had asked why and every time Juliana answered that it was what friends do, what people do for those they care about. He had said he understood the murderous urges, and he had offered to help him. 

He saw good in Asphodel. 

_ Juliana was the only one. _

He was so very thankful. 

He had gone and killed anyone who knew of his villainous doings, saving Juliana for last, however… he could not bring himself to end the Human’s existence. Nay, this was unlike the urge he felt to kill - there was something more here, something…

Told him to spare Juliana just as he had saved him before.

And now, here they were; seated on a cozy plush couch before a warm fire. Juliana was asleep with his head in his lap. The luminescence of the flames made the Canthan’s skin practically glow, and he looked angelic in the lighting.

_ There was that feeling again. _

The feeling that kept him from killing Juliana in the first place. The feeling that urged him to touch, or feel.

_ Would the Human awaken from touch? _

Asphodel’s hand pulled free from those long raven locks; instead opting to caress a freckled cheek with the back of his fingers gently, eyes on Juliana’s closed ones for a moment before he eyed the set of plump pink lips and the piercing nestled on the center bottom one. 

There was a moment’s hesitation before he leaned forth to press his lips to Juliana’s gently, a brief lingering peck. He leaned back to stare at Juliana’s unresponsive body, amber eyes trailing along his lithe form, pausing to observe the rise and fall of his chest. It reminded him of the time he thought he had killed him.

_ He would not think of that - he was breathing right now, after all. _

He slid a large hand over Juliana’s chest as it moved with each peaceful slumbering breath, feeling his breathing. Yes, he was very much alive.

His fingers caressed the fabric softly, though he jerked his hand away as those pretty pink lips parted with the softest inhale. Asphodel’s head tilted slowly, a curious hand mimicking the same movement previously until he noted what exactly was causing that reaction - a faintly hardened nipple underneath a thin white shirt. The Sylvari stared for a moment before sliding his thumb over the nub gently in a circular motion, golden gaze shifting to watch Juliana’s expression.

That slumbering face shifted into a faint knitting of black brows and a soft hum that lasted mere seconds.

_ This was dangerous. _

And yet it did not stop him from curling his fingers around the bottom of Juliana’s shirt and hiking it up to his neck to reveal a toned but not very muscular feminine form. By then, that nipple was soft all over again. He trailed a hand gently along prominent ribs, counting along as he went, though he paused as his hand came up to his chest. A moment’s contemplation before he leaned forth slowly to capture that pink nipple between his lips, the most gentle suckle as his tongue worked around it, flicking and teasing until it was hardened once more. He leaned back slowly to eye it as over the next few minutes it began to soften. He gave that nipple one more lick before blowing a steady stream of cold air onto it - eyeing as it aroused once more.

_ Fascinating. He loved this part of a Human. _

And the only response was a soft sound that Asphodel could not decipher right now. He sat up once more to watch Juliana’s face, eyes darting towards the shift of Juliana’s hips and the press of knees together after a moment - accompanied by a quiet whine, barely audible. 

_ Alright, that was adorable. _

Asphodel could only stare in silence for now as he watched the slight squirming with amusement, It was so very enamoring to watch him squirm from his touch. But it made him wonder; and soon a curious hand drifted lower to slip a pinky under the waistband of those sweatpants, leaning forth slowly to eye what was underneath, though it was too shadowed to see much. 

He lowered the waistband back down and looked at Juliana, observing him for a minute longer before he slid a hand into those sweatpants, feeling along a toned stomach; barely there abs that tensed under his careful touch. Those amber eyes remained locked on Juliana’s face, watching for any signs of awakening.

He slid his hand until he was cupping Juliana’s cock and balls in one large hand, but he stopped in his tracks as he felt the throb of arousal there under his palm. His head cocked to the side as he watched the Human slumber on. He began with a gentle massage of his balls with his fingers, but he stopped when he felt him squirming again, raising his hand to a slight hover until he ceased movements, then that hand lowered again, this time to stroke the length of his semi-flaccid cock with his fingers, a smirk tugging at dark lips in amusement as the human nearly moaned under his breath. He felt along a ‘Jacob’s Ladder’ piercing, three bars along his cock. 

_ Intriguing. _

And he was still asleep. 

Asphodel stopped once more to allow the Human to fall back into his deep sleep a few minutes uninterrupted before he curled his fingers around Juliana’s small cock - maybe a bit smaller than average; not that Asphodel cared. He licked his lips slowly as he looked down at Juliana, swallowing quietly as he began to stroke his shaft carefully, thrilled at the feeling of his cock hardening in his palm.

Juliana remained in his sleep but it did not keep him from moaning softly in response to the unknown assault.

Asphodel blinked a few times as he felt Juliana’s hips roll up into his hand; subconsciously eager for the pleasure he was providing to him. It stirred arousal of his own beneath the pillow Juliana’s head rested on. 

This was becoming torturous.

The scent of Juliana’s arousal toyed with Asphodel’s nose as his fingers became wet with the Human’s precum; excitement. He pulled his hand free to eye the liquid there on his fingers, bringing it up to dark lips to lick them clean. He would need to contain himself better in the future, lest he truly harm the Human. He slid the man’s shirt down and fixed the blanket over him once more, watching him slumber peacefully, uninterrupted by his perverse hands and curious mind.

_ For now. _

  
  
  
  


Juliana would awaken alone on the couch, groggy at first, but content to close his eyes and continue to nuzzle into the blanket draped around him and the pillow his head rested upon, consuming the warmth of a fireplace just a short distance away. It was when he pulled the blanket over his head that he woke completely.

_ The smell of cum. _

It was very evident to him. Horribly so. How long had he been just  _ laying _ in his own filth? He reached a hand down to feel about under his sweatpants; sure enough, his stomach was a bit wet still, and it had smeared about. He peeped his head out from under the blankets to look for any sign of Asphodel before he wiped his hand onto the inside of his sweatpants and sat up slowly, sniffing at his hand and then quickly wiping it at his trousers. He needed a bathroom before Asphodel could smell it, or see it too.

_ Oh no. _

How embarrassing would it be, for Asphodel to find out that he had probably had some kind of dirty dream and nearly busted in his pants from it. He had ruined Asphodel’s sweatpants. What was he going to do? The anxiety about the situation tightened into a knot in the pit of his stomach as he looked around frantically. No sign of the Sylvari for now, thankfully.   
  
  


He took the opportunity to push aside the blanket and stand, pulling his shirt down over the faint wet spot in the front of the sweatpants before starting to stride towards the bedroom he had been confined to previously. He knew there was a bathroom in there. He peered into the kitchen as he passed the archway. Nothing. 

Where  _ was _ Asphodel?

The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and Juliana made way inside hurriedly, no time to spare. He turned the corner and stepped directly into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and locking the door. He pressed his forehead to the wooden frame and exhaled a quiet whine.

There was a questioning sound further within the bathroom, and the rustle of a shower curtain as Asphodel peaked from behind it, completely nude at the moment. Juliana nearly screamed, hands clamping over his mouth as he turned to stare at Asphodel. 

“UH, fuck. I need the bathroom.” 

He sputtered out quickly, hands dropping to pull the bottom of his shirt down over the crotch of the sweatpants.

Asphodel did not look impressed. And for a moment he seemed genuinely confused, that is until he watched Juliana pull his shirt down, but just in time to see the dark spot there on the thin cloth.

_ “Oh, dear.”  _

Asphodel nearly purred as he stepped out of the shower, which had no longer been running. He must have just finished when Juliana burst into the room. 

“Did you have a  _ dirty  _ dream?”

He queried, eyes flicking to the crotch Juliana was covering and then up to the embarrassed expression full of dread and regret all over the Canthan’s pretty feminine face.

_ He knew what he had done - but Juliana did not.  _

_ And this was becoming a game to Asphodel. _

“Fuck off, man. It happens to everyone.” Juliana protested with a scoff, eyes dropping to the thick meaty cock that hung between Asphodel’s thighs. He didn't even know Sylvari could have dicks. This was the fucking worst. He turned swiftly to face the door, hands raising to fumble with the lock, only to be halted by a hand covering his own now as Asphodel came to stand directly behind him.

“You should cleanse your body.” 

Asphodel murmured into Juliana’s ear, fingers working to pry the man’s hand from the knob of the door, then sliding to grip his wrist in an attempt to turn him to face him. 

“Come, let's start a bath.” 

He concluded, turning with Juliana in tow towards the tub.

Juliana stumbled forward with the tug, but the sheer horror on his face was very evident now. This was embarrassing and awkward. “I’m not a fuckin’ child, Asph.” 

Juliana protested, giving a tug at his wrist in a feeble attempt to pull it free from the Sylvari’s vice grip.

“ _ Language. _ And _ that  _ is not what you are to call me; however, I will let it slide given the  _ situation _ .” 

Asphodel stated as he runs the water, freehand lowering to feel the temperature. What was the proper temperature for a Human? They  _ did _ seem sensitive to temperature changes. He glanced over his shoulder at Juliana, watching his attempts to pry at Asphodel’s fingers that were wrapped around his wrist. 

_ It was almost endearing how hard Juliana was trying. _

He shifted to seat himself on the ledge of the tub, keeping his hold on Juliana’s wrist for now as he was now sort of eye-level with the Human - still a bit taller even seated. His tone was steely as he spoke, eyes stern and demanding of attention.

“Are you going to remove your clothing, or shall I? I promise it will be unpleasant if I must do so.” 

Asphodel assured the Human with an uncharacteristically soft smile suddenly. His demeanor seemed to shift dramatically and swiftly.

Juliana hesitated at first, in the end accepting that he would not win this fight. He raised a foot behind himself to pull off his remaining sock, dropping it on the ground before looking to Asphodel with a frown. 

“Don’t watch.”

“I will do as I please, Julia.  _ Continue _ .” 

_ Juliana never felt embarrassed about his body - why did he now, so suddenly? _

Juliana slowly began to pull his shirt over his head, eyes lowering to the way the water of the faucet so aggressively filled the tub. He could feel Asphodel watching him. It was unnerving and increasingly irritating. His hands paused at the waistband of his dirtied sweatpants, green eyes rising to Asphodel who met his gaze with an expectant look. He tightened his hands around the waistband as if he were afraid they might fall off.

“Do you  _ have _ to be here?” 

Juliana questioned stiffly.

  
  
  


Asphodel did not wait another moment; he reached out and yanked those sweatpants from those pretty feminine hips and let them fall to Juliana’s feet. It exposed that pierced cock, the tattoos that swirled and curled around his right hip and his right leg down to his toes. Juliana’s hands moved to cover his groin, but it did not seem to bother Asphodel at the moment, he was busy feeling the water once more, decidedly content with it for now. He would have all the time in the world to learn what was good or bad for a Human. And he had all of the books in his library here.

A firm grip tugged at Juliana’s hand until he was thrown off balance and he managed to wrangle the Human into the tub before crawling in after him, his own back to the faucet while Juliana sat facing him, scooted against the wall as far as possible. The tub was fairly large, clearly to be capable of holding larger beings, so there was plenty of room for both of them. Asphodel prepared a rag that he doused carefully with soap before regarding Juliana finally, who had been dead silent the entire time.

“Come here, I am going to clean you.”

A shake of his pretty little head showed Juliana’s animosity for the idea, and he kept to his corner with a vigilant stare locked on Asphodel. 

“I don’t need a fuckin’ rag to clean myself I can just use the water.” 

He said quickly. 

It was a lie; he could use either or, he just preferred to not give Asphodel any reason to touch him.

“Very well.” 

Asphodel began, shifting onto his knees in order to crawl forward and hunch over the Human. He hooked his arms under Juliana’s legs and nudged them to wrap over his shoulders, but kept himself low enough that Juliana would not slip under any water.

_ “What are you fucking doing?!” _

Juliana shrieked at the Sylvari, his hands slapping into the water to press firmly to the bottom of the ceramic tub in order to keep himself from slipping. He looked bewildered as he attempted to pull his legs from over Asphodel’s shoulders.

The Sylvari chuckled lowly, the mirth sparking in those amber eyes. 

“Cleaning you, now hold still for your Master.” 

He urged softly, hands raising to grip thin ankles to keep them in place as he dipped his head lower to drag his tongue along the pierced shaft that responded immediately with a pulsing twitch.

Juliana very much resisted this contact, his thigh muscles tensing and his calf muscles strained as he continuously pursued with his attempts to free his legs. 

_ “Stop!”  _

He yelled out at him, his voice echoing within the small bathroom.

It felt like it echoed forever as Asphodel stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Juliana.

A hand darted forth to grasp Juliana’s throat, forcing him down into the tub until he was flat on his back and his lower half was raised. The water was not high yet but it did not stop the sheer look of panic on Juliana’s face as he squeaked his protests, as he could not speak.

Asphodel did not stare long before returning to his task, a long wet tongue dragging along the man’s pierced cock once more, but he did not stop there. He angled his head to take in the head of his cock, suckling gently as eyes lowered to the fearful and pleasured expression on the Human’s alluring features. He breathed a pleased hum through his nose at the feeling of those legs tightening on Asphodel’s shoulders, heels digging into the Sylvari’s back as Asphodel dipped his head lower to take in the remainder of his shaft until his nose pressed to the Human’s pelvis. His tongue teased the underside of his length as he began a steady bobbing motion.

It was a pleasure Juliana could not deny; one himself nor his body could deny as his cock throbbed to arousal and hardened in excitement within the warmth of Asphodel’s mouth. His eyes rolled back, hips twitching under the teasing of a dexterous tongue that somehow knew all the places to make him squirm. 

A strangled moan escaped through his mouth, followed by a frantic squeal that brought his hands to Asphodel’s wrist, slender dainty fingers frantically attempting to free his neck from the Sylvari’s grip as the water raised up and over his ears, muffling the sound, but intensifying the sound of his heartbeat racing under the water. The water was tickling the inside of his ears. 

It made him shiver.

_ It was getting harder to breathe. _

The pressure building in his gut was quickening as Asphodel worked his mouth along his arousal; and soon his thighs trembled and his cock pulsed rapidly in warning of a soon to be orgasm - something Juliana was not focused on as he became submerged within the water completely. He tried desperately to hold his breath, but his body would not allow it. The inhale of water through his nose stung, and his hands flailed in the water before clawing at Asphodel’s arm, leaving scratches that drew sap.

Asphodel did not stop. He continued his assault until he felt the Human’s body collapse into orgasm; until he could taste the cum he had drawn from him. He suckled and milked his cock until there was nothing else to give, even as he watched Juliana flail frantically.

_ He was drowning. _

_ This was it. _

_ He would die in a bathtub. _

Spasmodic breaths drew water into his windpipe and lungs; it felt like it was on fire. The adrenaline mixed with the euphoria of an intense orgasm had his mind flooded with mixed and confusing signals as his body flailed violently now, and began to slow as Juliana felt the darkness of unconsciousness closing in around his mind.

Asphodel had swallowed down what Juliana had left in his mouth and allowed the Human to flail and claw at him; it was entertaining to watch him struggle; though after fifty seconds when Juliana’s body began to go limp and his legs slid from over his broad shoulders, the Sylvari became alarmed. He pulled Juliana up by his throat out of the water, lessening his grip and cupping the Human’s freckled face carefully.

When Juliana sputtered and coughed and heaved up water, Asphodel’s panic subsided and he stared into reddened eyes filled with tears that streamed uncontrollably down the curve of his cheeks. His lips were a purplish blue and his body had gone pale, though as he coughed the color seemed to return to his cheeks.

Asphodel pulled the trembling body into his lap, his arm securing around his waist while his free hand cupped the back of his head gently, forcing his face into his shoulder.

“I am so sorry, Julia, please forgive me, I did not mean to harm you in such a way.” Asphodel pleaded with a genuinely concerned and soft voice. He gripped Juliana’s shoulders and moved him back so he could peer down at him when he did not get a response.

Juliana was too busy coughing, his chest heaving as his body was trying to discard the water in his lungs. He looked very much out of it at the moment; in a sort of haze - reeling from an intense orgasm and near-death by drowning. Dry heaving here and there.

He gripped Asphodel’s wrist as the Sylvari’s hand cupped his cheek, though he did not fight the touch. Instead, his eyes closed and he continued to cough.

The color was returning to the Human’s body now, the undertones of pink that came with living flesh. Asphodel aggressively brushed the black strands of hair curled and swirled, stuck against the Human’s face and neck as wet hair does. He cupped his small face once more, his eyes looking between each of Juliana’s reddened ones. 

“You are okay,  _ you are okay. _ ” 

Asphodel assured quickly, though it eerily seemed to be directed at himself rather than at Juliana. He reached behind himself to turn off the water and grabbed for a towel, wrapping Juliana within it and carrying him off into the bedroom, petting at his head and repeating quiet murmurings to himself. 

_ “You are alright, you are okay.”  _

Asphodel shifted Juliana into one arm and held him against himself. The Human’s breathing had slowed considerably to a relatively natural pace, though he coughed and dry heaved here and there still; his body had yet to cease its excessive trembling, and Juliana had not uttered a word yet. Asphodel sorted through his closet for some clothing, settling on a decision of a black sweater and a pair of boxers. 

Juliana was carried to the bed, where he was laid down. He was shivering still, teeth chattering as he stared up at Asphodel, though he still remained silent save for a quiet whimper escaping his throat as he felt it tighten along with the sting of tears that threatened his eyes.

“Julia…” 

Asphodel called out his name gently, though when Juliana turned his head away and closed his eyes, Asphodel sighed heavily; partially in relief, as he had taken into consideration that he might have caused some form of brain damage due to the near-death he had caused. Something about Human brains not faring well without oxygen for too long.

_ He was okay. Juliana was okay. _

He did not bother saying anything further. Instead, his hands made work of opening the towel to expose Juliana’s body, who flinched as the cold air hit his flesh. Asphodel observed the goosebumps that raced along his trembling body and raised the little hairs along the Human's body. He grabbed for his sweater and with trembling hands of his own, he gently pulled the sweater onto Juliana’s shivering form, carefully pulling his arms through the large sleeves. The sweater was much too large for Juliana, in fact, the neck hung over Juliana’s tattooed shoulder. 

“Almost done.” 

Asphodel breathed out softly as he maneuvered Juliana’s legs to pull the boxers onto his body - and Juliana helped sort of, with a raise of his hips, but he did not respond still. His teeth still chattered, and his eyes were still blurry with tears. Asphodel pulled his hands away to stare at them; he was trembling himself. Adrenaline and pleasure and fear. He curled his fingers into his palms and looked to Juliana who was watching him still with a few congested sniffles, scattered coughs, and heaves of his little chest.

Asphodel reached down to pick up the Human, holding Juliana’s form against him as carefully as possible, as if he were worried he might shatter with the smallest mistouch. He carried him off into the living room where he gathered blankets and pillows from the couch and created a kind of nest in front of the fireplace. He lowered the two of them down onto the pile and settled Juliana down onto it. He himself lay down right next to him, curling an arm around the Human’s diminutive form and pulling him against him, Juliana’s back to his chest. He rested his chin atop the male’s head and held him tightly.

“Please forgive me, Julia, I didn’t mean to, I would never hurt you.” 

Asphodel insisted as he smoothed his hand through Juliana’s hair gently, sighing shakily when the Human did not respond. 

“Shh shhh…” 

He whispered softly, even though Juliana was silent. 

_ “You are alright…” _

  
  



	4. The Calm Before The Storm

_ Four days had passed. _

Juliana had since recovered from the near-death experience, and for the most part, Asphodel was less violent and there were no attempts of sexual perverseness; that he knew of at least. Juliana had settled into his new role in the home, cooking, cleaning, and basic household chores.

Day one after the near-drowning, Asphodel took care of Juliana for the entire day and night; day two Juliana was up and running as his usual self, though he was very obviously avoiding being near Asphodel if at all possible. 

Asphodel kept his own distance from Juliana. He allowed the Human to sleep in the bedroom whereas he slept on the couch himself. 

Day three; Juliana had begun to cook and clean the home, and Asphodel had become more lenient in Juliana’s freedom to walk around on his own undrugged. The Sylvari spent the majority of his time reading or dwelling in the basement - somewhere Juliana was warned against entering.

Still, Asphodel made sure that Juliana followed rules, though he refrained from any harsh punishments, the mere threat of them often seemed to get Juliana doing as he was told. 

It all led up to the present.

⚜

* * *

⚜

Juliana was dedicated to his current task, which was making breakfast for Asphodel who moved from the couch to the bedroom after Juliana had gotten up from it - the Sylvari had fallen asleep swiftly after, and Juliana had decided it was as good as any time to begin breakfast. Eggs, toast, and bacon along with some orange juice and fruit; grapes, strawberries, and blueberries.

Juliana had tested all exits; doors and windows for potential escape routes, though to his dismay they were all magically sealed with barriers that would not allow him to even touch the knobs of doors or latches of windows. 

It was similar to trying to reach for an item that was encased in a glass container. He could see what he wanted but the barrier kept him from touching it. He learned that persistence earned him a painful shock from the magic there, and he did not try again after.

For now, he was content to do his tasks and had taken to reading or studying history in the library room on the second floor. When he was not there he was in the living room napping or reading. Asphodel was always busy doing things Juliana was not allowed to ask of. He was often in the basement which was sealed with magic as well.

_ Fucking Mesmers. _

Juliana prepared a plate for Asphodel - full himself from eating as he cooked, like the heathen he was. The plate and glass were set on a tray, and he entered the bedroom slowly, watching Asphodel’s sleeping form with a slow tilt of his head. Asphodel was wearing just sweatpants, whereas Juliana wore only a long-sleeved shirt and boxers he stole away from Asphodel’s closet. 

He needed clothes.

The tray was set down onto the side-table gingerly before he crawled onto the bed in order to give the Sylvari’s arm a shake. 

“Master?” 

Juliana called out with an irritated emphasis in tone. He leaned away quickly when Asphodel rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to peer up at Juliana, a large hand raising to cup the side of the Canthan’s face.

Juliana’s body stiffened, not out of fear, but in an attempt to keep himself from pulling away - Asphodel did not like that, and he had been making conscious efforts to not piss him off after the other evening. Preferring to be breathing rather than drowned.

“Breakfast.” 

Juliana stated as he pulled away finally to procure the tray from the side-table and slid it onto the bed for Asphodel, who smiled sleepily at the man.

“Thank you, Julia.” 

Asphodel took his tray into his lap and grabbed for Juliana’s arm before he could leave the bed. 

“Come, sit with me.” 

He encouraged; and while it sounded like a suggestion, the look in his eyes stated that it was a demand. And Juliana complied without question.

Asphodel plucked a grape from his plate, examining it before pressing it gently to Juliana’s lips, prodding with a hint of a smirk.

“Open.”

Juliana’s eyes narrowed just a smidge, a fierce look crossing over his features, a curl of disgust on his lips, but with a sigh through his nose, dramatic as it was, he parted plump pink lips and allowed the fruit to be pushed into his mouth.

Asphodel’s lips twisted into that pleased smile he wore when he got his way, and he cocked his head to the right, eyeing him expectantly. 

“You are forgetting something.” 

He stated flatly, the edge in his tone washing the look of irritation from Juliana’s visage.

Instead, Juliana looked on guard suddenly, his head going through all the things he could have possibly forgotten before it dawned on him. He chewed quickly, swallowed, and dipped his head once, eyeing up at Asphodel from under long, thick black lashes. 

“Thank you, Master.” 

He breathed out quickly.

Asphodel raised his hand to cup Juliana’s cheek, brushing his thumb to his cheekbone once before waving him off. 

“Go on now, I am going to eat and then get ready for the day.”

Juliana moved off to leave Asphodel alone to his breakfast and whatever else the Sylvari did in there while he was not around.

Pollinate or photosynthesize. 

_ Whatever. _

He did not care - there were more important things to think about. He ambled on into the kitchen to begin washing pots and utensils, eyes staring out the window above the sink that shimmered with magic, potentially Mesmeric barrier.

He had concluded that he was somewhere West of Divinity’s Reach, far off - likely somewhere within Maguuma, or Caledon; anywhere that had a jungle, though his best guess was Maguuma. It was a dangerous place, and one could easily become lost within its winding levels. If that were the case, even if Juliana managed to kill Asphodel, and or escape… he would not know where to go. A plan needed to be constructed.

And that was why he was studying and reading all he could. He came to the theory that the home they resided within was not Asphodel’s, in fact, the items within appeared to be someone else’s. A researcher. This meant that Asphodel either killed the person that owned the place, or he had made friends. 

And that was a potential escape route in itself. Befriending the owner of the home, or telling them of the crimes Asphodel had committed. Something.

Juliana had been so deep in thought that he did not notice Asphodel stepping into the kitchen, and at the sound of Asphodel clearing his throat, Juliana jumped and gasped loudly. 

“Fuck! What the  _ fuck _ , don’t sneak up on me!”

He shouted at Asphodel, swallowing quickly at the stern expression taking over the Sylvari’s visage after the outburst.

“Try that again.” 

Asphodel demanded flatly.

“Sorry, Master, I’m- you scared me.” 

Juliana corrected himself swiftly, internally scolding himself for his mess up. He clenched his teeth to refrain from saying anything further - before he could sass any further. He needed to be on his best behavior. He needed to survive this.

Asphodel set his dirtied dishes into the sink for Juliana to cleanse and moved off to the refrigerator to rummage for the case of blueberries; popping a few into his mouth as he leaned back against the counter to watch Juliana tensely begin cleaning the rest of the dishes and putting them away.

“What were you thinking about?” 

Asphodel questioned the Human with a narrowed look, suspicion written all over those dark features though it was impossible to tell right now as Juliana had his back to the Sylvari as he worked.

“Oh- I was just remembering what  _ freedom _ was like, a life before being kidnapped by a serial killer, probably sociopath or psychopath.” 

Juliana stated simply as if he were discussing the weather. 

So much for toning down his sass.

He rinsed the plate and set it in the dish hold to the side and wiped his hands on a towel, turning to lean back against the sink, pierced brows raising to meet Asphodel’s clearly irritated expression.

_ Uh oh _ .

“Do you truly think those things about me?”

Asphodel asked in a mono-toned voice, eyes still locked on Juliana’s.

“No.” 

Juliana stated carefully - he needed to save himself, and sassing was not doing himself any favors. He set the towel onto the counter after folding it into a neat rectangle, sighing softly. 

“I mean, I don’t have my own room, I don’t have any clothes that fit, I haven’t breathed real air in who knows how long, I haven’t felt the warmth of the sun or even had a cigarette or drugs or even booze in forever. Don’t you want me to be happy here?” 

He asked with a slight pout. 

Asphodel seemed taken aback by the confession, a hand raising to rub at the back of his neck as a guilty look washed over his expression. 

“I did not think of that.” 

He admitted, looking back up at Juliana with a concerned look. 

“Would you be happier here if you had those things?”

“Be happier if you would let me go, but I would settle for those things.” 

He said with a scoff.

“I can give you a room, but you will sleep next to me. I will get you clothing that fits, and if you are extra well behaved for the next few days I might consider taking you on a walk for a while - no cigarettes or drugs, but I will allow alcohol here and there.” 

Asphodel stated his terms with authority.

Juliana’s arms crossed over his small chest slowly, a lidded gaze that depicted his general and sudden disinterest in the entire situation when he learned of the terms shows briefly before he rolled his eyes with a scoff and side-eyed the window before looking back to Asphodel who was unimpressed with the sheer amount of sass Juliana was exuding.

He was content to let it be for now. Given the circumstances at least. Juliana was being held against his will, of course, he would be a little sassy about it. Asphodel could not bring himself to be upset with the Canthan for long anyway.

“Can we at least have one window open so I don’t asphyxiate from the stale air in here?”

Juliana asked finally, a droop of his shoulders as he gave Asphodel the most pleading look he could muster.

It did not phase Asphodel.

_ Mostly. _

_ Shit. _

“Alright.” 

Asphodel sighed as he moved off to open a living room window, the sound of bare feet pitter-pattering on the wooden flooring behind Asphodel signaled Juliana’s presence.

He was excited.

And it was such an odd thing to be excited about, but he really needed to smell the air. Once it was open Juliana rested his hands on the sill and raised to his tippiest of toes in order to lean out and inhale the air deeply. Asphodel positioned behind the Canthan, hands gripping his hips as he lifted him up a bit more so the Human could rest his forearms on the ledge.

“This is all it takes to make you smile?”

Asphodel asked curiously as he noted the dimpled smile that raised the Canthan’s freckled cheeks. It was beautiful to see. Rather than the usual frown, or scowl, or neutral expression.

“Well, it’s one thing, at least.” 

Juliana said as he inhaled the air deeply a few more times, breathing out a soft laugh and finally a sigh of content. He looked over his shoulder at Asphodel with that same smile. 

“Can we leave it open today so I can smell it more while I clean?”

Asphodel seemed to contemplate this deeply, amber eyes on the window then the excited happy smile on Juliana’s face. He set him down and cupped the Human’s cheek gently, eyes lidding with a smile of his own. 

“Ask me properly.” 

He said gently, his touch soft and careful.

“ _ Please _ Master?” 

Juliana pleads with a faint pout, jutting out his bottom lip dramatically. 

Asphodel raised his hand and ruffled Juliana’s hair at the pouting. 

“If it will make you smile, then I will allow it.” 

Asphodel finally announced, his own genuine smile spreading across his face at the small bouncing of Juliana’s feet and the big smile that returns to the Canthan’s face. 

“Thank you!” 

He chirped surprisingly cheerily before shuffling past Asphodel to begin tidying the living room, swaying as he hummed pleasantly. 

He seemed very happy at the moment, and who was Asphodel to ruin that. He watched him move around with a big smile of his own still plastered there on his green face - it made something swell in his chest, something nice. 

He liked it.

_ It was warm. _

  
  
  


The night droned on and Juliana had tired from cleaning and organizing and reading his books; in fact, he had fallen asleep on the couch reading something about birds that he had begun watching out of the window Asphodel had left open for him. Asphodel eventually ascended the stairs of the basement and eyed Juliana for a moment before picking him up bridal style and carrying him off to bed.

There were no ulterior motives, no fights or perverse touches - just two people, finally turning in for the night. Asphodel pulled Juliana to his chest and slipped his arm under the pillow under Juliana’s head, keeping him close and secure against him. He would fall asleep with a smile of content on his face and a sleeping Canthan in his arms.

A perfect end to the day.

_ He would not have it any other way. _


	5. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

Juliana had woken up in the middle of the night in a bit of a startle, shifting slightly until he felt the warmth of Asphodel’s body pressed up against his. He brought his hands to his chest, feeling at his wrists as his eyes shifted around the dark room, lit only by the light of the moon shining through the window. The frantic pounding in the Canthan’s chest slowed when he realized there were no cuffs on his wrists or ankles, and he exhaled a quick sigh that shook as tears began to sting his eyes.

_ Was it relief? _

He was not cuffed or bound again. And still, tears streamed down his cheeks, much to Juliana’s irritation. He could not even remember the last time he cried like this. His body shook with each shaky exhale, though he held his breath as he felt the Sylvari shift behind him.

Asphodel’s arm curled around Juliana tighter, his cheek moving to press to the Human’s, but pausing at the feeling of wetness there. He was silent even as his hand raised to brush gently at Juliana’s tear-streaked cheeks.

“Little Bloom…” 

Asphodel cooed softly, concern in his tone as he turned Juliana’s form to face him. He brushed his thumb under Juliana’s eyes, wiping at the tears there gingerly. 

“Do not cry.”

He sighed softly, cupping the underside of Juliana’s chin.

Juliana’s eyes closed slowly, wet lashes resting on wet cheeks as he hiccuped a soft whimper, unable to stop the tears as much as he wanted to. His hands raised to grip at Asphodel’s shirt as his shoulders shook. Asphodel’s words only seemed to make it worse.

Was he finally losing his mind?

Asphodel’s entire demeanor shifted from it’s usual, so kind, and soft. He leaned forth to press his lips to Juliana’s carefully, a certain hesitance to it; though when he was met with a press of lips in return, Asphodel tilted his head to deepen the kiss; a tinge there deep in his gut, even more so as Juliana raised his hand up to curl his arm around the back of the Sylvari’s neck, pulling himself closer in order to press their lips together further.

_ It was a welcomed action.  _

Juliana whimpered a pleased sound as Asphodel’s hand gripped his hip and pulled him against his body more firmly, holding him there as he worked his lips against the Human’s hungrily, nearly shivering from the small sounds the man made.

The kisses were stopped after a good few minutes and Juliana pressed his forehead to Asphodel’s chest, his breaths heavy as he took a moment to calm himself, in more ways than one.

_ What was he doing? _

Asphodel wrapped his arms around the Human, raising his own chin to rest atop the small man’s head, eyes lidding as he simply enjoyed the warmth of his form against him. He smiled as Juliana slung his arm over Asphodel’s waist. 

Juliana had acted willingly, and he was the happiest he had been in a long time because of it.

_ Was Juliana finally coming around? _

The Sylvari leaned back slightly to eye the Human as he heard his breaths slow once more, signifying his slumber. He raised his hand up to brush some of that raven black hair from his sleeping face. So peaceful.

_ So beautiful. _

He watched the Human sleep until he himself drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

  
  
  


Juliana had managed to squirm free of Asphodel’s arms, come early in the morning when the sun barely peeked out from behind the trees and the birdsong filled the air. He had wandered off to stand at the open window, staring outside and then down at the ground - they were relatively high up. At first all he wanted was to inhale the scent of fresh air, but the longer he stared down at the ground from high above, the more the ground seemed appealing.

He had never thought in such a way before - suicide. 

But his situation was dire. Asphodel would surely kill him with the way he acted towards him soon enough, and he could see no escape in the future. It would be impossible, improbable.

Was this the answer?

His thoughts seemed to swirl within his head, dark thoughts like murk floating on the surface of clean water. He did not have a  _ real _ life anyway. He was a shitty mercenary, drunk or higher than Lyssa’s tits every day. It was not like he had any reason to continue on, and he was not interested in remaining a prisoner in this home. There was something picking at his mind as he watched the grass sway from far above. It was as if those pretty green blades were beckoning him. 

Awakening something deep within him that lay at rest until this very moment.

There was an ancient hum, vibrating within the walls of his body, it lived deep in the tissue of muscle, and bone. Woven amid strings of nerves touched by impurity much like the flesh of his surface.

Along with blood vessels it swam through his veins, and spread throughout his lithe body as if it too, were a requirement to his very existence. While it hummed, and thrummed and it bounced within his walls, a deep darkness that his intricate insides had soaked within for over two decades; seemed to grow, awaken from its deep slumber.

It consumed what of his brain it could; it fully penetrated the perpetual gloom and gloam of that tissue - completely seeping into the crevasses there. It began to rot in the murk and the darkness it spread; like a sick infection his body decidedly refused to fight against, and had thus decided to co-exist in a deranged cohabitative state. As if this was surely a natural thing - not some… corruption of peace, or devourer, destroyer of joy or content.

It spread like an abyssal black ink within a glass of milk, a single tiny drip, a droplet that swirled and unfurled into a chaotic twist that feathered out slowly and carefully to consume what it could, all that was untouched by its harsh and bruteish force, a contrasting coloring that ate away at the bright and ravaged it within its dark mass - akin to a black hole in the vastness of space - it constantly consumed. 

Always hungering, never satisfied.

Juliana rested his hands to the windowsill, hefting himself up to perch upon its ledge. He stared down at the ground, feet swinging with a gentle breeze. A breeze that then became much more abrasive as he pushed from the ledge and fell forward; towards those beckoning blades of grass; and finally a warmth that consumed him; hugged around his body like a weighted blanket.

_ He was free. _

_ He was finally… _

_ … Free. _

⚜

* * *

⚜  
  


Juliana walked along a small path, a path created by roaming feet rather than Sylvari or Human-made to truly lead anywhere in particular. This path was beaten by the curious bottoms of leather boots; Juliana’s boots. His own personal path off of the main path. The jungle hummed to life in his presence. He twirled about, eyes closed to the sky, long black hair dancing as the wind carried it about.    
  
Those beautiful emerald eyes peered up at the overhead canopy, searching for those birds that sang so sweetly. The sun filtered through the cracks and leaves, leaving jagged patterns of light on the jungle floor, lighting up his self-made path, the path he wandered near-daily it felt. Each breath was like drinking spring water, it was fresh and cleansing and the scent made his chest full of happiness and delight.

_ But something felt off.  _

The deeper Juliana walked, the more the jungle banished the sky, only allowing a few fragments of blue sky to remain, like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The air was rich with the fragrance of leaves and loam, damp. And though the rains had stopped early in the dawn, the soil remained wet, and the smell of wet plant and flora brought a smile to his face. The birdsong increased, and the jungle was peaceful save for a bird startling in a tree, or a squirrel dashing up a nearby trunk. 

The sound of running water in a nearby brook had some kind of hypnotic quality, and Juliana slowed to a stop to simply drink in the sound. The berries were ripened in bushes, tart but with the right amount of sweetness, berries he plucked just a few of to enjoy as he wandered along the path. He tilted his head back to peer up at the sun at a small opening in the canopy, though he found he could not look away. It began to feel blinding, and the sweet scent of the forest was replaced with a burning in his chest. He closed his eyes tightly with knit brows, opening them once more slowly.

In place of the warm sun was a light positioned over his body; curiously different hues of purple, yellow, green, and white bulbs, they were… warm. 

It was..  _ Pretty _ ,

like the sun in the jungle through the canopy leaves. He could hear the muffled sounds now, machine monitors beeping steadily in place of the delightful birdsong…

He blinked very slowly, his vision blurry for the first minute, his mind too muddled to understand the goings-on at the moment - he could not comprehend where he was, what he was doing. His mind would not allow such thoughts to plague him.

His arms were cramped and stiff from being tied to the bed to the sides. He managed to wiggle his right hand from its cloth hold, and raised that very same hand towards his face, as he felt something odd there. A Sylvari in a white lab-coat grasped his wrist gently and guided it back towards the metal bar at the side of the bed, though the Sylvari, with very pale eyes and spikey green fronds with deep green bark, seemed to take sympathy on him and adjusted his arms to be more comfortable, still tying them down, but more gently.

_ Who was he? _   
  
It took a few more minutes for Juliana to realize he was trembling so hard, he thought his shoulders might very well dislocate. His teeth chattered loudly, and those Canthan eyes took on a look of panic as he peered up at the green Sylvari, silently begging for some kind of explanation.

“That is a side-effect from the anesthesia.”

Asphodel’s voice assured Juliana gently, a large familiar hand raising to pet Juliana's hair from the left. 

“You are doing very well.” 

He praised him softly. Juliana recognized the Sylvari's voice as he spoke. 

_ Asphodel _ . 

Another few minutes passed and Juliana pulled his hand free again from the cloth that his wrist had been secured to, to try to itch at his nose as he noticed it suddenly was immensely itchy and it absolutely needed his attention immediately. It was then he noticed that there was a thin plastic tube around his face and tucked behind his ears; slender, trembling fingers trailed along its length. There were also two hard plastic nubs attached to the tube and going into his nostrils.

“What…” 

He croaked out weakly, his head still muddled from whatever was in his system making him feel off, and… very confused as to what was going on and where he was at the moment. 

“That is your oxygen.” 

Asphodel offered as an answer as he reached for Juliana’s hand gently to guide it back towards the metal bar on the side of the bed, this time holding onto it, stroking the back of Juliana’s bony hand, thumbing over small knuckles, and thin fingers.

He was slowly becoming aware now of how cold the oxygen made him feel, and the fact that his nose was very runny. His bleary eyes raised to eye about eight others in the room, though the only sounds he could really hear were occasional requests for tools and the steady beeping of the machine that was monitoring his vital signs.

He raised his head slowly to try to see what was going on further down along his body, but all he could see was a white curtain in the way, blocking his vision, and the shadowed silhouette of movements behind it. 

He was running out of things to focus on, to think about, or look at, so he tried desperately to try to move his legs, but he felt nothing below his waist; not his legs, his ass, nothing. It was such an alarming feeling; as if… all he was now, was but a torso. The discomfort was starting to show on his face now, and the tears started to bead at the corners of his eyes.

“Tsk tsk…” 

A Sylvari to the side clicked his tongue twice. “Fret not, little one, we are almost finished.”

He reassured him with a not so nice smile. 

Asphodel nodded in agreement, smiling as well, though his appeared genuine. Maybe. He was still holding Juliana’s hand, while the other raised to stroke through his hair gently in an attempt to soothe him. 

The smile did not comfort Juliana in the slightest, in fact, his chest began to heave as he started to whimper and sob quietly, his body trembled even more than before, this time a mixture of the anesthesia side-effects and the fear coursing through his veins now. He watched as the surgeon handed the assistant pieces of cloth covered in red, his blood, which was deposited in a bin to the side.

“We need to cauterize.” 

The surgeon said urgently.

Asphodel cupped the side of Juliana’s face, forcing his head to turn to meet his amber gaze, a stern expression on a dark green visage. 

“Come now, little bloom.” 

He cooed to Juliana, his thumb brushing under his eye to wipe away trailing tears. 

“Do you remember why you are here?” 

He asked him in an attempt to distract.

Juliana shook his head. 

“N-no…” 

He whispered with a slow whine as he began to smell the burning of his skin, a sickening mixture of smells. His eyes drifted towards the sheet blocking his sight from the lower half of his body, but he could hear the cauterizing as much as he could smell it.

“You tried to escape from the house; by jumping out of the window. You fell and broke your leg and knee cap. The medicine was not at the proper dosage, that is why you are conscious right now, however they have run out of sedation medications.” 

He looked at Juliana’s teary green eyes. 

“Are you in pain?” His tone suggested his concern for his well-being.

Juliana shook his head once more. 

“No…”

His voice wavered with another sob as he closed his eyes; more tears streaming down freckled, and tatted cheeks. He could hear the sound of a drill and it made him only cry out louder. __

_ He was afraid. _

“Shut him up.” 

Another surgeon snapped at Asphodel, who only gave him an irritated glare.

Asphodel turned to look down at Juliana, then the monitor that was beeping rapidly now. He hesitated as he read the vitals, then braced a hand next to Juliana’s head, his other hand raised to cup the side of Juliana’s face, a thumb lowering to hook to the underside of Juliana’s chin to guide his head back enough that his green lips met Juliana’s pale pink ones.   
  
The kiss was met with a whimper, but it was certainly doing its job of distracting him from his sobbing. It was forcing him to breathe out of his nose as well, which slowed his rapid breathing. The drugs they had coursing through Juliana’s veins kept the small Human rather amenable; so instead of the kiss being rejected, Juliana returned it gingerly, bleary eyes closing, forcing the last remnants of tears to stream down the curve of speckled cheeks as he allowed Asphodel’s lips to knead and work against his. 

The kissing continued; but for how long, Juliana was unsure. The focus of Asphodel’s warm tongue pushing forth into his mouth and toying with his own tongue was distracting, the thumb caressing his cheek, the warmth of a mouth against his, after a while it seemed like it was just a simple part of his existence now. 

But all good things must come to an end, and the kiss was broken with a smirk from Asphodel and an eye roll came into view of the surgeon who was removing the screen that was blocking Juliana’s view of his lower half.

The surgeon lifted up Juliana’s leg and braced it against his chest carefully as he began to wipe and cleanse it with wipes of some kind, a smell that tickled the inside of his nose. Bandages were being wrapped as well around his leg. 

Juliana stared at his leg; discolored from the iodine, it did not even look like his own leg, and it made him feel uneasy. The surgeon caught the look Juliana was giving his leg and smiled eerily. 

“We are done, do you want to see how it looks on the x-ray?” 

He asks him with another laugh, nodding towards an assistant that moved a monitor towards Juliana to see.   
  
Bone was pale white against an abyssal black background, and there were three thick lines across his knee on the image. 

“Wh-..” 

He breathed out quietly.

“Those are screws; they had to be drilled into your knee cap to keep it from sliding, and your bones from healing improperly.” 

The surgeon explains.    
  
It did nothing to make him feel better. He remained silent now, gripping Asphodel’s hand, who allowed the little Human’s hold to remain. He watched as the assistants cleared the machines and materials around him, shifting slightly as he felt a pad being slid beneath him. The team of Sylvari moved him swiftly and successfully to a new bed, and Asphodel still remained holding his hand. They began to wheel him down the hallway. The only sound really penetrating Juliana's head was the squeaking of the wheels. The blots of white light that hung from the ceiling became dizzying as he was wheeled off.   
  
Asphodel noticed Juliana still trembling from the cold or perhaps it was still the side-effects, but he rubbed at the small Human’s arms gently, trying to warm the poor weak thing. As they arrived at a new room after wheeling Juliana through a labyrinth of halls of wherever they were at the moment, Asphodel cleared out the others after they set him up properly to new monitors; they were in a recovery room now.

Juliana’s teeth continued to chatter, and Asphodel moved to a cabinet to pull free a blanket that was, somehow very warm, he did not ask questions, the blanket was soothing but he was still trembling. His eyes trailed after Asphodel and the surgeon, who seemed to be talking, but Juliana was having trouble focusing in on their conversation.

Asphodel watched the surgeon as the Sylvari took the butt of a pen and slid it along the bottom of Juliana’s foot. 

“Do you feel that?”

Juliana shook his head no, and he began to tremble once more, the anxiety was causing it now, coursing through his body, making his teeth chatter even more than the medicine.

Asphodel must have noticed this, because he shifted to lay in the bed with Juliana, being mindful of the IV and other things hooked up to Juliana at the moment.

“You will remain here for a while until you can feel your legs and wiggle your toes again.”

He explained to Juliana, shifting an arm under the pillow Juliana’s head was resting on and then using another to prop himself up. He smiled as Juliana squirmed in closer, his cheek to Asphodel’s side. 

“The surgery went well, Julia, fret not.” 

He reassured the little Human, his lips frowning as he watched tears well up in those big, pretty Canthan eyes. He reached down to brush them away. 

“Are you in pain?”

“...No…” 

Juliana whispered in a squeaky voice, exhaling a shaky breath as he leaned against him.

“Then why do you cry, little bloom?” 

Asphodel asked, watching Juliana closely, perhaps even curiously. He called for an assistant to come in and he mentioned something about painkillers, though Juliana was busy in his state of panic, too much to pay mind to their conversation.

“I-I… d-...don't know…” 

He cried out, soothed by the hand Asphodel began to drift through Juliana’s hair. 

“Am I g-.... going to die?” 

He sobbed heavily now, breathing shallow breaths that made his chest rise and fall frantically.

“No.” 

Asphodel said firmly to the crying Human, wiping away the tears as they came. 

“You are mine, I promise you I will not let you die.” 

He reassured him, wrapping his pinky around Juliana’s slender one. It seemed to calm Juliana as he quieted down after a minute. 

“There… see? You are just fine, my precious bloom. I have you, you are safe.” 

He cooed to Juliana, nodding to the assistant while Juliana’s eyes were closed. She moved to inject something into the IV, but Juliana noticed with a quick look towards her and began to tremble once more, riddled with anxiety all over again.

“Easy… easy, Julia. It is just for your pain, I do not want you to be hurting.” 

Asphodel explained to Juliana, lowering a hand to tilt the Human’s head back towards him instead of at the nurse injecting the syringe of clear liquid into his IV. 

Juliana’s eyes lidded slowly as he felt the drug begin to course through him. 

“Sleepy -.. I don’t want to… sleep...  _ Please _ … let me stay awake,  _ I’m... scared _ ..” 

His voice broke, squeaking as his hand raised up to grip at Asphodel’s hand urgently and desperately seeking out comfort.

Asphodel squeezed that hand back gently. 

“You will be awake soon, I promise.” 

He reassured him gently, his tone soothing as he leaned in to press his lips to Juliana’s gently, deepening the kiss until the Human did indeed fall into a drug-induced slumber.

He reclined away to look down at him, so peaceful while he was asleep, so pure looking. His hand raised to brush some of his hair away from his small face, sighing softly as he leaned back into the bed to stare up at the ceiling, resting his own eyes to the sound of machines buzzing, beeping and humming.

_ Yes. This was his little bloom. _

_ Pretty little Julia. _

_ Precious little bloom. _

_ His. _


	6. Home Sweet Home

Juliana stared up at the massive tree home, unaware originally of its enormous size but Gods damn was it gorgeous. How did it even get there, and how had he never seen it until now? From the ground, it appeared to be three, maybe four stories tall, but inside it seemed only two or technically three, there was the basement, which could technically be the first floor. The second floor had the library and that was all he knew from the inside. Some random doors he assumed were closets. Nothing further.

But out _here_ he could see it all. 

Ivy and ferns grew within the crevices of an old winding path made of stones collected throughout the jungle, admittedly it was kind of cute - homely even, dare he say. Someone had single-handedly picked those stones out to line the walkway.

Asphodel had set him onto the ground while he went up inside of the house to create a portal so he could portal him up instead of hauling him up a ladder. 

_Fucking Mesmers._

If there was any kind of magic he hated it was Mesmer magic. No one should be capable of doing the things they could. As Asphodel disappeared up high, Juliana looked around the general area, jungle everywhere. As far as the eye could see. He assumed Asphodel decided to leave him there alone only because he quite literally could not run away, what with the cast on his leg. And good Gods did it hurt. It throbbed and pulsed with such intensity at the slightest movements that Juliana swore he might just faint from the pain itself.

Or maybe he was being a little dramatic.

The medicine was beginning to wear off.

_Fuck._

He spread his legs out on the grass, flopping back into the soft dirt to stare up at the sky. The sun was cloaked by heavy clouds but the shade it cast did not lessen the heat of the jungle. Or the humidity that surrounded them. 

He suddenly remembered why he hated Maguuma. Not just because of the rabid fucking pocket raptors, even though they were true creatures forged within nightmares. 

It was the humidity that made everything sticky and wet and heavy. And the horrors that lurked during nightfall. The jungle was a dangerous place to be. 

Especially while crippled. 

And small. 

_Weak._

Juliana cast a paranoid glance around the jungle, watching for any signs of vicious wildlife; pocket-sized or otherwise, though when he saw no such dangers along the ring of trees he returned his attention to the house above, then to the grass he sat upon. Slender pale fingers threaded through long green blades as Juliana was reminded of the night he had jumped.

From above it was as if they had been beckoning him to jump, to end it all - it was as if the wind had whispered encouragement and the grass had waved hypnotizingly like a sea of green. He did not remember much from that day - however long ago it had been; he had long since given up on any attempt to keep track of time or days as they only seemed to blur together anyway.

The jump had been such an impulse, and yet it felt so right in the moment. Now all he could think of was how he could have succeeded and died. Juliana trailed his fingertips along the white cast on his right leg. He could not feel it, his leg. He was still doped up on whatever medications he was given previously and he found it hard to concentrate on anything for long - something he was hoping would fade away soon. The doctor said it would at least.

What he could feel was that throbbing pain bordering extreme discomfort.

Nothing intense.

He was being dramatic.

He shook his head swiftly to rid himself of the memory of being in the hospital, or whatever that place had been. He remembered a lot of things from the moment he woke up, none of it he wanted to dwell on. There were three things he was sure of now; he did not want to die, he needed to escape; even if that meant killing Asphodel, and he needed to get to a communication device; be it radio or QDC. He would need to update his list.

The sound of a portal humming to life next to him twisted a knot within his stomach. He hated them.

 _Hated_ them.

Magic portals made him sick without fail every time, they were not natural and non-Mesmers were not made for traveling within them regularly. 

Asphodel’s tall and lumbering form phased into reality right before his eyes and it was quite the entrance. He held a blanket and a soft smile on his green visage - the kind he could recall from long ago; that happy, normal smile.

The smile that now made him ill to the stomach.

Because he knew who Asphodel was now.

“I hope you did not wait too long, my precious Bloom.”

Asphodel murmured as he approached Juliana with those atrociously long legs of his - maybe they were not _atrocious_ but they were long. Because he was large.

The Sylvari leaned forth to wrap the blanket around the Human in such a delicate manner that it made a very confused look spread across Juliana’s face.

“Asphodel.”

Juliana called out his name carefully, his question lingering on the edge of his tongue as he curled the blanket further around himself.

“Ah-ah.”

Asphodel began in a displeased sound, shifting to squat before the Human with that ever intense amber gaze. 

“Address me properly.”

Juliana stared up at Asphodel as he ‘ah-ah’d him like a child or a mischievous animal. The sound irritated him, and more than anything, the fact that he was being forced to refer to him as anything other than the enormous _cuck weasel_ he really was.

“Master…”

Juliana trailed off slowly, eyes drifting off to idly count the tree trunks lining the opening that gave way to the home they were stationed outside of now.

Distraction from the growing rage.

Asphodel’s stern expression softened as he watched Juliana. He was trying so hard after all to please him. He dipped down to pick the Human up as he always did much to Juliana’s animosity for the position. His legs curled around Asphodel’s waist instinctively by now every time he was picked up in such away. His arms hung limp at his sides and his cheek pressed to the Sylvari’s shoulder, facing away from him.

Admittedly it was sort of nice to not be forced to walk on his leg - but Asphodel had this preference to carry him about even before his suicide attempt. 

_What was up with that?_

Before Juliana could stop himself he murmured out his question.

“Why do you always pick me up?”

Asphodel lowered his honeyed gaze to the top of Juliana’s head as he was questioned mid-stride towards the portal which he stood within and activated - they were portalled right up into the tree-home.

“You are small, and I like to hold you.”

Asphodel admitted to the man in his arms, watching as those dark brows pulled together in the way they always did when Asphodel said something Juliana did not understand entirely. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he wandered in from the balcony they had materialized on and into their home.

_Their home._

There was a nice ring to that.

Juliana remained silent until they reappeared on the porch, where he pressed his face into Asphodel’s shoulder with a groan of complaint; that shit sucked.

_Fucking Mesmers._

He hated them.

Everyone did.

_Fuck those guys._

_Magic sucks._

Asphodel carried his tiny Human into the home in a lazy stride, inhaling the scent of their humble abode - cinnamon and firewood burning. The place was a bit of a mess, and there were some old bloodstains on the pretty wooden flooring - it must have been from his leg.

Had Asphodel tried to fix him or something?

Juliana couldn’t remember.

Asphodel shuffled over to the big comfy couch and lowered himself onto it, settling Juliana on his lap as he always did - as he always _would_. His hands thumbed at the oversized shirt he wore, and the too-big for his tiny frame shorts that were a bit past his knees in length. The cast was on his right leg, and it, for the most part, kept his leg straight and secure, so the positioning had to be shifted, and Juliana would find himself seated side-ways in the Sylvari’s lap. 

He was too tiresome to fight him on it, besides, he knew better than to oppose Asphodel’s actions.

“I sent word for a healer, however, they cannot make it until later tonight or tomorrow morning.”

Asphodel explained, raising a large hand to cup Juliana’s jaw, his thumb caressed there along his effeminate jawline as he watched the small Canthan man in his lap.

At first, Juliana attempted to raise his head out of the Sylvari’s grip on his jaw, but the hold tightened, and he found himself just letting it happen rather than fighting it. If he wanted to survive here, and eventually escape; he would need to be strong enough to kill Asphodel - now was not the time.

“A healer? Way out here?”

Juliana questioned, though he paused for a moment, thinking hard on something before speaking once more.

“Why have I never come by this place before? I have explored most of Maguuma and I know I have passed this area before.”

“It is hidden with Mesmer magic.”

Asphodel answered easily, sliding his hand to cup the round of Juliana’s cheek.

“The healer will be able to mend your leg completely, though it will take some work to do. He says he would need to remove the screws in your knee while he is healing you otherwise your bone will fuse around it.” 

He explained carefully, a smile playing on his lips.

“You should be able to walk by tomorrow or the day after if this healer is as good as they say. The immediate surgery the other night was to prevent you from bleeding out and to straighten your bones back into place. A healer cannot do that.”

Juliana narrowed his eyes some at the mention of Mesmer magic. 

_Of course._

He did everything in his power to keep himself from rolling his eyes - good Gods he didn’t even want to know what would happen if he sassed in front of Asphodel right now. It was best to stay on his good side. 

For now.

“I like the idea of not being in pain anymore.

Juliana mused, looking around with a quiet hum before blinking towards Asphodel, who was staring at him in silence with a look he could not decipher.

_“What?”_

“You are very beautiful.”

Asphodel muttered, looking over the man’s form briefly before meeting those pretty exotic eyes of his.

“When we first met, I was sure you were female - is Juliana not a woman’s name?”

  
  


“That’s a long story - about my past, and family and all that bullshit.”

Juliana admitted, turning his head away to look towards the fireplace with pursed lips.

“Would you tell me about it? I desire to know more about you.”

Asphodel admitted to him, watching him carefully, even as he seemed to avoid his gaze now.

Juliana raised his shoulders in a lazy shrug, heaving a sigh finally before he spoke up, eyes staring right into the fireplace rather than Asphodel, who was still watching him just as intensely as before.

“My parents were ... one of those entitled nobles, you know, the kind that looked down on a poor person and laughed. They attended parties and frequented balls and shit like that. Anyway, their marriage was failing, and at the time they had my brother, Jeric but he was getting older and rebellious. And mother wanted a little girl to do girl stuff with. So they tried for a new child.”

Juliana inhaled a breath, hands falling to his lap to fidget with the cloth of his shorts.

“My mother became pregnant and she went to some fortune teller or something who told her that she was having a little girl. She was going to name the child Juliana; after herself. My mother and father were so happy about the news and I guess the pregnancy brought them together again and renewed their love for one another.”

Asphodel watched Juliana with a saddened look as Juliana’s visage seemed to take on a very sad look itself.

“My mother took up sewing and knitting and she made her expected girl an entire room, it was beautiful. Fit for a princess honestly - and she sewed in her new daughter’s name into dresses and other clothing she was making for her. Blankets, toys. The room was prepared and my mother focused on preparing everything rather than focusing on her still clearly shitty marriage. When she gave birth to me she learned I was male. And… she was _devastated_. She hated me, she wanted nothing to do with me. She developed a heavy drinking problem, and as I grew up she became very abusive and aggressive. My father was too busy working to notice much of it, and my brother was far away fighting Centaur.”

He paused to clear his throat, looking down at the fabric he was fidgeting as he began to speak once more, pierced brows knitting.

“She killed herself when I was ten years old. I am not sure why, though I am betting she was unhappy with her marriage, and the fact that I was a boy. Probably some other shit, who knows.”

“What happened after her death?” 

Asphodel asked curiously, engaged in the story, intrigue written all over his dark visage.

Juliana raised his shoulders slowly with a sigh, eyes closing as he thought back before continuing the story.

“Well, my father became addicted to drugs. He took me out of school and had me taught privately at the mansion. As puberty hit, I did not really change like other boys my age. I for some reason became more feminine. I looked almost exactly like my mother, and at first, my father hated it. He kept me locked away and never saw me for a long time. When I was sixteen he started acting weird towards me though.”

Asphodel nodded encouragingly though when Juliana did not continue the story he frowned lightly.

“How so?” 

He questioned, though his tone was a smidge demanding.

Juliana huffed through his nose and side-eyed Asphodel before returning his attention to his fidgeting, lips pursed before he started speaking again.

“My father missed my mother, and I looked exactly like her the more I matured. He began forcing me to dress as a woman, to grow my hair out long, to wear makeup - and no one would guess I was male - whether I was in male clothing or not.” 

He admitted, thinking back to the time.

“I certainly had a hard time knowing what gender you were at first.”

Asphodel chided in.

“Back then I did not like it at all. Not like I sort of do now, crossdressing is fun for me now, but back then my father forced me to do so because I became his interest for affection. He would pretend I was my mother and do… horrible things to me. As I got older, I began to fight back, and then one day he tried to kill me, so I killed him first while he was on top of me, a dagger to his stomach.” 

Juliana explained, making a motion with his hands that insisted he dragged the dagger in a downward motion.

“I watched his entrails fall all over me, and his blood pool all over and soak my white dress. I was so afraid…”

“What did you do with the body?”

Asphodel asked quickly, invested in knowing all about the murder aspect of the entire story.

Of course.

Juliana squinted at Asphodel but indulged him anyway.

“My brother helped me clean it all up and bury him. We chopped him up into many pieces, and then we went our separate ways. He ran off with some woman he got pregnant, and I ran off and joined a pirate crew for a while, ended up mixed up in some other group that hired the crew in the first place and I’ve been loyal to them since.”

“Did you like it?”

Asphodel asked quietly, an excitement twinkling in his eyes.

“Killing him? Not at first, because he was my father - but he should not have been forcing himself on me in the first place. After that happened I just kept getting the urge to kill people because when I killed my father it was the most I had felt in my life.

It felt so…”

“Freeing.”

Asphodel and Juliana stated in unison.

Juliana blinked up at Asphodel slowly, who was smiling down at him creepily.

“Yeah, _that_ \- so… "

Juliana cleared his throat quickly.

I left the crew to work directly with their employer which was a group called The Occulted, and they gave me bounties to kill people. I sated my hunger for murder doing that for a year or so until my condition started acting up worse and I learned of my narcolepsy. Then I was unable to continue my assassinating, and I ended up a bartender/drug dealer/apothecary/drug maker/custodian among other random jobs there, but none let me get that freeing feeling again.

So it just built up over time.”

“Did it get to be too much?”

Juliana raised a pierced brow at the Sylvari’s question.

“Not necessarily. I found other ways to satiate the urge to kill people by doing other things which surprisingly, helped, but the feeling is always there. That’s why- uh. Why I wanted to help you before. Because you could do the same thing and not be apprehended for murder.”

He glanced away awkwardly.

“You could get better.”

Asphodel watched the Human in silence for a minute before he glanced at the fireplace and the flames that climbed amongst one another, and the loud popping and crackling of logs.

“It is a feeling that is overwhelming for me most days - but I do not want to kill you.”

Asphodel paused as he returned his gaze to Juliana.

“You are different.”

“Different?”

Juliana echoed the word, letting it bounce around in his head for a bit before he settled a confused look on Asphodel.

“So you are not going to kill me?”

“No, my precious Bloom.”

Asphodel assured softly, his eyes lidded as he pushed his fingers through Juliana’s hair gently.

“I did, at first. When I first stole you away, but there was something about you that kept me from killing you. I had you tied down on the bed and I was about to cut you open to see your pretty insides.”

Asphodel admitted with a faint smirk, fingers gripping Juliana’s hair at the back of his head to tilt his head back forcefully, though not harshly, a finger tracing across his neck.

"I was going to slit your throat and listen to your gargled screams."

Those intense eyes softened though.

“I like you a lot, Juliana. I meant what I said that time in Queensdale.”

Juliana’s hands twitched with the desire to reach up and pry Asphodel’s fingers from his hair, but instead, he gripped the fabric of his shorts and allowed his head to be tilted back, plump pink lips parting with an inhale of breath as he listened quietly. He swallowed thickly as he listened, clearing his throat as that finger glided across the flesh of his neck.

There was so much to unpack here, and while he did not care for Asphodel the way he did him at the moment - at least, not anymore - not after he _kidnapped_ him - this could be good.

If he pretended.

Would Asphodel be less aggressive? Would it open more opportunities to escape?

“I like you too, Master.”

“You do?”

The Sylvari asked in a surprised tone, a glow of his bioluminescence illuminating his face.

_The Sylvari version of a blush._

Juliana nodded his head slowly, feigning embarrassment. He even fidgeted nervously to run the lie home.

“I have for a long time. I just never knew how to approach you about it, and then you disappeared randomly and I had to break you out of an Asuran prison.”

He snickered at the memory. It had actually been fun.

“Oh, _Julia_.”

Asphodel cooed in a pleased tone, cupping the Human’s cheeks as he looked into his eyes.

“Would you be mine? My precious bloom?”

“I’d want nothing more.”

Juliana murmured in return, small hands raising to grip the Sylvari’s wrists as he pulled him in slowly.

The feeling of Asphodel’s lips against his was… surprisingly soft, and nice. The way his lips kneaded against his. He closed his eyes and raised his arms to loop around the back of the Sylvari’s neck, tilting his head to the right in order to deepen the kiss with a ‘pleased’ hum through his nose.

_It was a lie._

_This was a dangerous game to play._

Especially with someone like Asphodel, who was unstable mentally and emotionally. But Juliana could only see good coming out of this… _fucked up relationship_. Things could be much better for him here like this. He would just have to… fake everything.

He could do that - he did that for years as a child.

Everything was going to be okay.

He would escape soon.

He would survive.

_He had to._

Asphodel’s hands roamed along Juliana’s body, and the Canthan’s own hands dropped to grip those wrists instinctively. He pursed his lips under the intense stare the Sylvari gave him.

“I’m in a lot of pain.”

Juliana blurted out.

It was not a lie exactly…

His knee hurt like a bitch and it was exhausting.

But he also did not want to do anything with him.

“My poor _poor_ bloom.”

Asphodel whispered as he pressed his kisses to the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, and eventually to his ear.

“Would you like to rest out here, or in the bedroom?”

This was going surprisingly smoothly.

“The bedroom, if that is alright, - Master.”

He added quickly after. He was on his good side now, he needed to remain there.

Asphodel nodded his head in understanding and hefted the Human up in his arms once more, carrying him off to the bedroom where he set him down very carefully and placed a pillow under his wounded leg, wedging it between his legs.

“You will have to sleep like this until tonight or tomorrow, but I promise I will get that healer here as soon as possible. You rest for now. I will wake you for dinner or the healer should he come first."

Juliana had originally not felt very tired at all, but the comfort of the plush bed and blankets warming and cradling him was hard to fight against, and those eyes lidded in a sleepy manner as Asphodel pet his fingers through his hair and left him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

He watched the Sylvari wander out of the room before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

  
  


“He is resting at the moment.”

Asphodel’s deep voice rumbled from the livingroom. There were a few heavy footsteps and clattering of items being set on the ground.

Juliana stared blankly at the doorway of the bedroom. It was slightly ajar and he could see the light of lanterns flickering through, and the shadow of movements. It took him a moment to even register Asphodel was speaking to another person.

_The healer._

They were finally here.

Maybe he could explain to them that he had been captured, and convince him to help him escape! This was a rare opportunity for him, things could finally be looking up.

Juliana’s eyes began to tear up with the idea of hope, and he rubbed at his eyes quickly as footfalls approached the bedroom door.

“Bloom, are you awake?” 

Asphodel called out softly towards the resting Canthan, smiling when Juliana’s head popped out from under blankets. He entered the bedroom in that leisurely stride of his and gathered the Human up in his arms as he normally did, keeping the blanket wrapped around him to keep him warm. He was very mindful of his leg of course. Out he took Juliana into the living room to sit on the couch. 

"You are to use my name while our guest is in our presence."

Asphodel stated sternly.

Juliana said and did nothing for the moment; a lazy nod was given to Asphodel but nothing more. Too exhausted to even acknowledge anything other than the fact that he was going to be healed, and maybe he could convince the healer to help him kill Asphodel and escape.

The healer made his presence known with a curious hum as he entered the home from the balcony, smelling of cigarettes and…

_Clean._

Was that a smell?

He was a Human, potentially Elonian. Tall and strongly built. He wore attire often found in Amnoon and he had vials that clanked from his belt, and many rings on his fingers. Piercings everywhere, all gold metal and his clothing was brightly colored in rich purples and blues and reds.

_Elona was fucking lit._

He had long dreaded hair pushed back over his shoulders, and golden tattoos were bright against his dark skin.

He hummed curiously as he looked down at Juliana’s sleepy face, then looked back to Asphodel with raised brows. 

  
  


“Ya ‘ave mistaken th’ sex of ya mate.”

He spoke in a strange accent, a mixture of Elona, Lion’s Arch, and maybe a _fucking pirate._

Juliana wrinkled his nose at the man’s words, taking a moment to himself to even begin deciphering what the fuck he even just said as it sounded more like a garble of words to his sleepy head.

“He is male, I assure you - he has the necessary parts to qualify.”

Asphodel chuckled softly, turning Juliana in his lap so that his back was to his chest.

“You may look at his chest if you wish to confirm.”

The healer settled a dark gaze on Juliana’s pretty face, and then looked to Asphodel who was all too pleased with the situation. He stepped forward and pressed his hand to Juliana’s shoulder, urging him to lean back further against Asphodel, and with a fairly swift and rude motion, he lifted the bottom of Juliana’s oversized shirt to reveal his very obviously male chest. A large calloused hand raised to pat at his chest a few times before he lowered his gaze to Juliana’s crotch.

“No.”

Juliana stated firmly, pressing his knees together quickly as his hands raised to pull his shirt back down, his head tilting back to peer up at Asphodel with a pleading look. 

“I.. I don’t want anyone but you to touch me.”

Juliana whispered in a quiet whine; faking his best pout.

He did not want to be touched by _anyone_.

It seemed to work as Asphodel’s demeanor shifted drastically and he motioned for the healer and gestured to the cast. 

“How long will it take you to assess the damages?”

The healer eyed the cast with a thoughtful expression, scratching at the scruff of his beard before shrugging finally. 

‘Will need ta r’move tha cast firs’ - healin’ process itself may take a day or two dependin’ on if it be as severe as I wa’ told.”

The man’s dark eyes lower to Juliana once more, seeming to stare him down with a curious look.

Juliana instinctively covered himself up with the blanket to better conceal himself, leaning back against Asphodel who wrapped his arms around the Human protectively, his large hand resting atop Juliana’s head to pat soothingly.

“Very well. Should it take that long to heal, I will allow you to have shelter and food here in our home until the job is finished and of course I will pay you handsomely.”

Asphodel explained, pressing his cheek to the side of Juliana’s head as he watched the other man with a narrowed stare.

“Go ahead and inspect the wounded leg.”

Asphodel encouraged, arms shifting to curl around Juliana's waist in order to shift him up into a more proper sitting position. He even sat up straighter himself so that Juliana would be able to sit straighter as he leaned against him.

The healer had lowered himself down to kneel before the two of them, inspecting the cast with a furrowed brow and a look of pure concentration on his elderly face. The tool tray was brought down and sat next to himself and soon he began the slow removal of the cast.

Juliana was more than anything, bored with the situation. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep. The burning warmth of exhaustion stung his eyes with each blink. He tilted his head back to peer up at Asphodel, who pet through his hair gently still. Those Canthan eyes lidded slowly at the feeling - it always seemed to lull him to sleep somehow, weird as it was. But he would fight it for now. 

He wanted to be conscious for this.

Juliana watched as the man sawed the cast from his leg, and immediately the smell of sweat and, Juliana could not even explain the rest, hit him, and made him cover his nose swiftly. The healer did not appear phased as he looked over the wound carefully within the firelight, thick brows pulling together to crease his forehead in concentration. 

His hands raised to Juliana’s knee delicately and he began to use his magic. A flurry of magic oozed from tan palms and into Juliana’s knee steadily. Blue and vibrant - it even consumed the whites and iris of the healer’s eyes. The feeling was unpleasant, as Juliana could feel movements within his knee, bones shifting, the screws loosening, and coming forth from a very discolored knee. With it, blood oozed down his leg. The pain was bearable and thus he did not verbalize it. He simply remained silent as he watched the man do his job.

“I ‘ave not seen an injury such as this ‘fore. Wha’ happen?” 

The healer queried as he kept his attention on the wound working carefully, dexterously.

Juliana immediately looked up at Asphodel, who gave him a look that told him to say nothing at all. And so he did not. He kept his mouth shut.

For once.

“My little Bloom enjoys climbing trees and he fell.”

Asphodel explained simply, a hand raising to toy with Juliana’s long messy hair. He too watched the healer closely, curious as to his process.

“Shoul’ be more careful - lucky was jus’ ya leg.”

The healer stated as he kept his focus, falling silent then, to concentrate solely on healing the knee.

The room was quiet save for the hum of magic and the crackling of the fireplace. Juliana found himself focusing on the things around him out of sheer boredom. The feeling of Asphodel’s chest rising and falling behind him, the intense look on the healer’s face, the walls, and the way the shadows waltzed across them. 

Anything but how his knee looked right now.

It was disgusting.

Asphodel’s arms curled around Juliana’s waist gently, pressing his cheek to the side of his head as he watched the healer with a lidded gaze.

Things would be better soon enough and they could go back to how everything was before.

He was excited about that.

Time seemed to drone on forever as the man worked on Juliana’s leg, but soon enough it came to an end, and Juliana’s leg was relatively healed; the screws were pushed out through magic as the majority of his bone had been mended, but it still hurt, and it still appeared wounded.

“Will have ta heal it again tomorra, but then ya will be good a' new.”

The healer stated in a rustic tone, nodding up at the two. He began to disinfect Juliana’s leg and wipe it clean before bandaging it finally. 

Done and done.

For now.

“Can he walk on it?”

Asphodel piped up, asking the very question that was on Juliana’s mind.

“I do nah suggest attemptin’.” 

The healer responded sternly, turning his gaze to Juliana with a stern look. 

“Do nah stand on this here leg - tomorrow Ah'll heal it complete.” 

Juliana nodded his head a few times in understanding, looking up at Asphodel, and then the healer once more. He did not know what was supposed to go on now, but he was feeling tired again already and he wanted to just nap for now. The healer whose name only Asphodel knew, for now, would be here until at least tomorrow. So he had time to make a plan of escape still.

“Shall I show you to your temporary accommodations?” 

Asphodel asked politely, shifting Juliana to carry him the way he always had, straddling his hips. Though this time he wrapped a blanket around him when he noted some shivering; a mildly concerned look lowered to Juliana who pressed his forehead to the Sylvari’s broad shoulder rather than answering the question he knew he wanted an answer to.

The healer stood as Asphodel did and the Sylvari jerked his head towards the stairs, indicating for the man to follow. They ascended the stairs, though Asphodel did so much more carefully, being mindful of Juliana’s bandaged leg. He turned his head to press his nose into the Human’s hair, inhaling his scent quietly.

He smelled like _him._

Because he was _his._

His precious bloom.

_Forever._

The second floor gave way to a massive room where the walls were lined with bookcases all the way up to the ceiling. There were three large tables and a single chair at each. A cushioned couch beneath the window, and studying items on the center table. It looked like a researcher’s room. Asphodel led the healer into a room connected to it across the way, there was a door next to a set of stairs that led higher, but that was not where they were going. A third door led to a bathroom to the right.

Asphodel swept his hand towards the center door and allowed the healer to open it himself. Inside was a basic room. A comfy bed, a desk, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a chest at the end of the bed.

“You may have the guest room until Julia’s leg is fully healed. The bathroom is right through here.”

Asphodel gestured to the bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

“You may eat or drink anything in the kitchen so long as you tidy after yourself. And if you need anything at all, you may ask me.”

The healer looked fairly caught off guard by the look of the second floor. From the outside, the home appeared much smaller - and he suspected magic to be the cause. He watched Asphodel closely as he spoke, then raised his chin in acknowledgment. 

“Ah appreciatin' this.”

“Do not go to the third floor or the basement. The windows are magically shielded to keep birds or other dangerous creatures from entering; it will harm you if you attempt to open them. I advise against doing so.”

Asphodel lied through his teeth, but he kept his smile wide and charming as he always did. Practice made perfect of course; and he was well versed in his craft.

But it did not soothe the odd feelings Rijah the healer felt. 

Something was off here.

“I understand.”

Rijah assured, his expression remaining stoic as he watched Asphodel rub at Juliana’s back and adjust the blanket around him.

“Is ‘e sickly?”

“He has a medical condition - narcolepsy.”

Asphodel answered as he moved back towards the stairs with Juliana, who stared at Rijah with a sleepy, lidded gaze. He looked positively miserable.

And barely conscious - in and out of sleep.

Rijah followed the Sylvari down the stairs and into the kitchen where Asphodel leaned back against the counter and looked to Rijah curiously.

“Are you hungry?”

Asphodel asked when he noted the man staring at him.

Rijah inhaled slowly; uncomfortable by an odd vibe he was getting for some reason. 

“Aye, what ‘ave ya for grub?”

“Whatever it is you desire. I enjoy cooking so do not be shy about what you are craving, hm?”

Asphodel spoke gently, eyes wrinkling at the corners with the big goofy smile he always bore to the public. He tilted his head down to look at Juliana when he noted the Human’s breathing slowing.

He was asleep.

He smiled and looked to Rijah with a growing smile.

“You have a look around, I am going to get my love to bed.”

Rijah’s eyes trailed after Asphodel as he departed into the bedroom and then looked around the kitchen, inspecting curiously its contents. A lot of frozen meat. Many fresh vegetables and fruit. Freshly baked bread, various sauces, and other ingredients. Potatoes too. It all seemed appealing to him. And then his eyes locked onto frozen ribs. That sounded good.

The rumbling within his stomach agreed.

Rijah nearly jumped out of his skin as the Sylvari spoke up; unaware he had even returned or when.

“Have you decided what suits your fancy?”

Asphodel asked, a smile of amusement crossing dark features at the look of mild startle washed over the Human’s face.

“Aye… ribs, potatoes, vegetables.” 

Rijah answered, closing the freezer and turning to look to Asphodel, observing him quickly. Something really did not sit well with him, but he brushed it aside as he raised his hand to his stomach as it rumbled once more.

Asphodel closed his eyes and smiled, tilting his head to the right as he spoke.

“Excellent! I will begin preparing. Perhaps you should rest in your room until then? Surely you are exhausted from the healing earlier.”

Asphodel spoke carefully, gesturing for the man to get out of his kitchen.

“Dinner will be ready when you awaken. Go now.”

Rijah wanted to protest, but he did not. He had manners. And he was a guest after all.

So he shuffled out of the kitchen, sparing a glance towards Asphodel’s bedroom where Juliana was curled up resting on the bed. He looked peaceful enough. Rijah did not linger there long before he moved off to the living room and then ascended the stairs to the library study.

He was not that exhausted from the healing as it was relatively minor, so he lingered around the study for a while, picking up books and looking through pages curiously. There was one book in particular that caught his eye; black with some golden letters on it. It was a book on Maguuma, where they were now.

Rijah flipped through the pages slowly; most of them were maps and described the beasts in the area, and plants - explaining which were edible and which were not, which could be used for mending. It was fairly interesting.

And more so when Rijah noted that the maps were drawn on with a red marker. The more he flipped through pages, the more writing there was. The red marker showed where they were located currently, what direction they were facing; and exits. There were paths drawn and some scribbled out. 

Distances measured.

They were labeled as ‘potential escape routes’. And this further intrigued Rijah. He glanced towards the stairs for a moment before continuing to look through the book, catching a folded piece of paper that fell from its pages.

He unraveled it and read the words with a squint.

It was a list.

-

  * _Radio or QDC_
  * _Weapons (Acquire pistol?)_


  * _Map (Nearly complete)_


  * _Pack of supplies_


  * _Medical kit_


  * _Paper - writing utensils_


  * _Coin_


  * _Clothing_


  * _Poison from plants outside?_



-

The list was peculiar to Rijah. As it looked like a list one would make when planning a trip or… _an escape._ Rijah stared at the paper for an extended time before placing it back where it was and looking through the book further. More maps marked, and side notes about the creatures in those specific areas; and a marking number signifying the threat level on a scale from one to ten.

Something was very fishy here.

Rijah closed his eyes and sighed heavily, shutting the book carefully and replacing it to the location it was before he yanked it out from its place among the many bookshelves overfilled with books and scrolls and some artifacts.

He had promised to never get involved in weird shit again.

But this was starting to get weird.

_Just what had he stumbled upon?_


	7. You Are My Sunshine

Juliana napped in and out for a while.

Time was but a blur in his reality now, between randomly falling asleep and losing snippets of his day due to his narcolepsy, and the fact that he had no source to tell what day or even time it was.

When _had_ he been taken from the Reach? What day was it?

He did not know anymore. 

At some point, Asphodel had wandered into the bedroom to rouse him from his slumber - much to Juliana’s dismay. Asphodel stroked those freckled cheeks with the back of his fingers gently. And regardless as to the gentleness or fondness in Asphodel’s eyes, Juliana was very much displeased with being manhandled in the way the Sylvari often preferred to do so; and Juliana found himself thinking about just how he might succeed in killing him. And how lovely it would be to not be dragged about like a child or a stuffed animal.

_It did help his leg though._

On Asphodel’s hip, Juliana went, and he secured his arms around Asphodel’s neck as he always did. As was automatic reflex these days. His legs dangled, and Juliana found himself eyeing his still bandaged one, and his still black painted toenails. He gave his toes a little wiggle as he was carried off to the kitchen and set onto the marble counter with such delicacy that Juliana found himself rolling his eyes.

_He was not that delicate._

Though he was still very sleepy and disinterested in existing in this reality at the moment - it took him extra long to realize what was going on exactly.

The kitchen smelled heavenly.

Asphodel had a stew of some kind cooking in a pot atop the stove and sauced asparagus with onion with a side of fried chicken pieces. A roasted lamb was just being pulled out of the oven by Asphodel’s mitted hands. The smell was intoxicating, and Juliana found himself licking his lips as he inhaled the scent. His mouth was starting to water.

Before Asphodel had decided to allow him out of the bedroom, he was not able to eat very much. Juliana could feel just how much skinnier he had gotten since then. His ribs were much more prominent than before, as were his hip bones and knees.

_Just how long had gone by?_

He was asleep for so long these days.

His stomach snarled and howled and from it came a not-so-subtle undertone of pain. It came in waves and it felt as though his stomach was slowly digesting itself. 

He felt hollow.

And sick to his stomach.

A slender, boney hand raised to clutch at the fabric of his - or rather - Asphodel’s large shirt he was so kindly borrowed, bunching the fabric within his small palm and tugging it away from his abdomen as if it would silence the ravenous beast within him; to no avail. His stomach continued to rumble and the pain he felt from that hunger made him feel drained and empty.

“You really know how to cook, damn.”

Juliana muttered to Asphodel, the sickly feeling now making its way to the expression on his pretty little freckled visage. He looked very uncomfortable.

“Yes, I enjoy it as an artistic hobby - I will teach you how to cook too if you would like, 

_my precious Bloom_.”

The Sylvari answered softly, stirring the pot of stew attentively before looking over his shoulder at the Canthan seated upon the counter with a look of concern. It was easy to put two and two together, and he scooped up some of the stew on his wooden spoon and in a slow careful stride, he made his way over to Juliana where he prodded his lips with it.

_“Ahhh.”_

He smiled gently at the Human. The gesture was gentle but his eyes were demanding. It was not a suggestion, there was no room for debate here. His amber eyes commanded. Demanded.

“It is potato, chive, and mushroom.”

Juliana found himself gripping the counter’s edge as Asphodel approached with that look of determination on his dark green visage. His lips pressed together tightly as Asphodel prodded his lips with the spoon, eyes narrowed faintly before he reluctantly opened his mouth to taste the stew. Asphodel appeared much calmer at the moment. Staring, watching.

Oddly… serene.

_It made him suspicious._

“It’s delicious.”

Juliana admitted, leaning back on his palms as he watched Asphodel smiling like he was the happiest man alive. He chewed the chunk of potato thoughtfully, simply observing Asphodel for a moment.

_Something felt off._

“I could’n help but smell th’ delicious meal ya ‘ave been preparin’.”

Rijah called out as he stood in the entrance of the kitchen, lips curled in a soft smile as he propped himself up to a lazy lean against the doorframe. His smile appeared genuine, but his eyes were oddly observant. Flickering between the two with a stern look in his eyes which very much belied the smile on his dark lips.

_Judgemental?_

At least that is what Juliana observed. He stared at Rijah over his shoulder curiously, a hand raising to his chest, a bit surprised with the man’s sudden arrival. When Rijah’s dark eyes met Juliana’s green ones, he turned his head away to look elsewhere. 

What was up with people coming out of nowhere.

_Fucking, creeps._

“Ah, you will enjoy this I guarantee you.”

Asphodel assured the Elonian with a smile to match but just the same as Rijah, Asphodel’s eyes were equally as observant, just as interested in noting everything, there was to offer about Rijah’s presence. From his worn leathered attire to his worn and a bit elderly face.

“It is roasted lamb, fried chicken, and a stew made of potato, chive, and onion.”

Asphodel explained to the healer, amber eyes lowering to Juliana as he noted the Human’s avoidance of looking at Rijah.

Those intense eyes stared the other Human down now.

The way they looked at one another was…

 _Off_.

_What the fuck._

Juliana glanced between the two of them as they both remained silent for an amount of time that was very socially unacceptable, attempting to understand the weird as _f_ _uck_ vibe going on at the moment before he finally spoke up.

“I’m hungry.”

He complained, putting emphasis on a pout on his pierced bottom lip, aimed directly at Asphodel, which easily caught the Sylvari’s attention.

_Too easy._

“Let's get the table set up. Rijah - would you mind assisting?”

Asphodel asked the Elonian man, though his tone fell flat when he regarded him in particular. He raised a hand to cup Juliana’s cheek, his thumb stroking lovingly to his cheekbone. Juliana lidded his eyes at the touch, sighing softly at the affection.

Rijah did what he was asked without hesitation, though he did not respond any further. The two of them carried dishes and pots and other plates of food off into the dining room which was just the living room table that had cushion seats around it. Rijah and Asphodel communicated with gestures and a few grunts of acknowledgment here and there.

Asphodel finally, wandered back into the kitchen for Juliana after a few minutes, who raised his arms up expectantly, waiting to be picked up. And he was plucked from the counter with ease and brought into the living room where Asphodel set Juliana onto a large cushion on the floor at the low coffee table. Asphodel and Rijah sat on the couch, while Juliana remained on the ground. Food was piled onto a plate for Juliana and set before him; and the soup was poured into a ceramic bowl. Utensils were up for grabs at the center. Asphodel even so very kindly made Rijah a plate with that same odd smile, and Rijah accepted it with one of his own. It was less than friendly however.

More awkward.

And forced.

_This was getting weird._

Juliana definitely thought it was kind of weird to be set down on the ground, but he could care less at the moment. His leg hurt and being seated there on the ground gave him the opportunity to stretch out his leg with a groan. the position helped, at least. He pulled his plate into his lap, forking some asparagus and shoving it into his mouth hungrily. Uncaring as to whether or not the others were watching him.

He was _ravenous._

Whatever the sauce was, it was fucking delicious. Thick and creamy. He could taste some saltiness, the onion, and some mushroom. He could not make out other flavors; he wasn’t a fucking chef. But good fucking Gods was it delicious.

He truly could not help himself.

The hungry antics of Juliana raised a brow from Asphodel who went about cutting his oven-roasted lamb as if he definitely did not just witness Juliana attacking his food with a fork like he was trying to make sure it was dead or something. 

A faint squint from Rijah landed on Juliana as well, and he stared at the man who ate like he had not eaten in days. The Elonian watched as food dropped from Juliana’s mouth and onto his plate as his mouth had no more room for food; freckled cheeks were filled with asparagus. His eyes trailed after a thick droplet of sauce that dribbled free from his lips and dropped right onto his shirt. His attention drifted towards Asphodel now who was busy eating his own food, but those intense amber eyes locked onto Rijah’s darker ones the moment they dared to glance in his general direction.

There their eyes remained, unwavering. Prodding with silent questions unspoken, for answers that were clearly locked tight. Asphodel’s eyes held a warning - he was nonverbally telling him not to pry.

Rijah broke the stare first, lowering his eyes to his own plate where he picked at his food for a while, deep in thought, before finally trying the stew himself.

“Rijah. Do you feel you would be able to finish the healing after dinner?”

Asphodel asked the Elonian, his back straightening as he sat proper, eyes slightly narrowed as he watched him. 

This time very much attempting to get a read on the Human.

Rijah was fairly stoic in general, unfortunately for Asphodel, so he would get no reading other than a contemplating look on Rijah’s battle-worn face, and mildly surprised expression from just how good the stew had turned out.

But he seemed to be guarded at the moment, and it was a tenseness no one could deny. 

“I do, aye.” 

Rijah stated, looking towards Juliana with a sympathetic expression. He had many questions; most of them revolved around his life here with Asphodel, if he was being held against his will, if he was in some kind of abusive relationship, and so much more - but he was able to ask only one question with the heated gaze of Asphodel staring him down. He turned his head to regard Juliana.

“‘Ave ya been sufferin’ in pain durin’ ya rest earlier?” 

“A little, but it was not as bad as before.”

Juliana admitted, gesturing towards the large Elonian man with his fork, a dimpled smile spreading across his freckled visage. And for a moment he actually appeared like any normal man - aside from his oddly astonishing effeminate beauty.

“You do good work, pal.”

He praised him, holding his smile before turning back to his food, where he continued to eat like some kind of messy fucking heathen. He had since moved on to the soup which he picked up in its bowl to slurp up a bit noisily.

Rijah could not stop staring at the boy’s wrists; so lithe and small. He was very thin, and the way he ate, the way he looked to him. He could see he was avoiding his eyes directly. The collar around Juliana’s neck that had an o-ring and a small bell had caught his eye earlier in the evening, hours ago when he first arrived. He thought it odd but, Asphodel had explained to him before he woke Juliana for the first portion of his healing that Juliana had a very different dress style than most.

Which to be fair was not entirely a lie.

Rijah raised a forkful of asparagus to his mouth, chewing thoughtfully, carefully entertaining a question within his head before speaking out loud after swallowing his food. Because unlike Juliana, he had table manners. 

He was a mercenary and healer; not a fucking animal.

“Are ya two lovers?”

Juliana nearly choked on his food at Rijah’s inquiry, but he composed himself quickly, clearing his throat and swallowing down any food that had momentarily trapped in his esophagus. He raised his glass up to his mouth to conceal his expression and to also allow Asphodel to speak on his behalf. His eyes drifted off towards the Sylvari, mildly curious as to his answer himself.

“Yes.”

Asphodel affirmed with a nod, a small smile offered towards Rijah now as he shifted his gaze towards Juliana with a much more gentle expression. It boasted of his fondness for the Human, that much no one could deny.

Not even Rijah as he looked between the two with that very observant stare of his. It was obvious Asphodel cared for Juliana. But something felt peculiar about their ‘relationship’. He watched as Juliana shyly looked away from Asphodel’s gaze and towards his own plate where he continued to eat his lamb.

“Have you a lover?”

Asphodel asked as he leaned back into the plush cushion of the couch, sipping from his soup as he watched the Human out of the corner of his eyes. He was not fond of the way he was inspecting Juliana - it was starting to piss him off.

“Aye - I do. Wife by th’ name o’ Felicia, an’ two kids, Robert an’ Grace. We ‘ave ‘nother on th’ way - crossin’ my fingers for ‘nother boy.”

Rijah’s eyes wrinkled at the corners as he chuckled, this was genuine this time. His laugh was deep and hearty. Were it not for this very uncomfortable vibe at the moment the conversation might have even been pleasant - but this all felt forced.

Rijah could not wait to get out of there.

Juliana’s eyes lit up with curiosity at the mention of a wife, lips parting slowly as he straightened up in posture - though he closed his mouth when Asphodel shot him a stern look. He lowered his eyes to his stew, lips pursed into a faintly downturned line as he instead settled on fishing out a potato chunk. His spoon clanked gently against his bowl.

Asphodel dipped his head politely in response to Rijah’s words, holding his own, very much forced smile on his dark green visage.

“Well then, why don’t we finish up dinner and complete the rest of the healing session…”

Asphodel trailed off, seeking to catch Rijah’s gaze in his own, faintly glowing bioluminescent one.

“We would not want to keep you from your wife and children for long, _would we_?”

Asphodel queried; but the threat was in his eyes even as he kept his smile up.

Rijah looked between Juliana and Asphodel for a few seconds. Juliana was not even paying attention to the conversation it seemed - much too interested in consuming his food to pay mind to the two on the couch; so his attention flitted back to Asphodel he was staring him down with a very resolute expression.

_Was he being threatened?_

The large Elonian shifted in his seat uncomfortably, holding Asphodel’s gaze, though briefly before he regarded his stew with a few prods of his spoon.

“Aye, I should like ta get back to ‘em tonight.”

He answered, sparing a brief glance towards Asphodel now, his spoon stilling to rest against the edge of the ceramic bowl.

“And you shall.” 

Asphodel confirmed with that wide, eerie smile and his very dire, foreboding glare of his. He could tell something was up - that Rijah was investigating things in his head. And Asphodel did not like that. Anyone that might come between himself and his precious bloom needed to be snipped like a weed before it grew and spread.

And Rijah was a weed.

_In need of snipping._

“So long as you finish healing poor Juliana’s leg of course. Then the rest of the coin is yours and you may be on your very merry way back to your precious family.”

Asphodel added with a faint tone of snark this time.

Juliana had caught the tone and he tore his attention from his stew, spoon paused and hanging suspended halfway to his mouth as he looked between the two, trying to get a read on the situation and how it had escalated so quickly into something…

Even more discomforting than earlier.

He needed to fix this.

“M-..” 

Juliana cut himself off quickly, eyes wide as he almost referred to Asphodel as _Master_ in front of their guest. Good fucking Gods that would have been even more of a disaster. He quickly bounces back.

“MmmmmMMmm.”

He hums a content sound, a hand patting at his stomach with a soft huff, smacking his lips a few times to emphasize how good the food was.

“This is really good, Asphodel, thank you.”

He smiled up at Asphodel with a big 'ole dimpled smile. It was charming, and cute - and it always seemed to shift Asphodel’s mood.

It seemed to shift Rijah’s mood as well.

He could not help but smile at how messy and cute Juliana was. It was still hard for him to believe he was actually male - it felt impossible. And yet there he was before him, making him question his own sexuality.

_He was married._

Rijah went about shoving food into his mouth now, looking away from the Canthan to focus on his meal. There was something adorable about Canthan regardless of gender. Perhaps it was the exotic monolid eyes, or the smaller frames. Or their fascinating heritage and clothing - the food was amazing too.

He snuck a look at Juliana swiftly, watching as the man tilted his head and smiled cutely.

_Fuck._

_Maybe he might be a little gay._

“Oh, my beautiful Bloom…”

Asphodel purred towards the Human, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee and to prop his chin atop his hands, watching the Canthan with a lidded, enamored gaze.

“Are you full? You ate _so_ much. I am very proud of you.”

He praised the Human with a smile.

Juliana seemed to light up at the praise, and not even he himself knew why. He smiled even wider, giving Asphodel a quick nod in affirmation.

“Yeah, I think I ate too much too fast.”

He admitted with a small pout. He glanced at the other’s plates to gauge how far along they were. Asphodel had eaten his lamb and was working on his stew, and Rijah was about the same.

Those big exotic eyes of his rose to blink at Rijah, who was still watching Juliana. The Canthan gave him a raise of his brows; silent inquiry.

“Food on ya face.”

Was all Rijah responded with, not willing to verbally announce that he had been semi-looking him over in fascination. Juliana and Asphodel showed signs of believing his quick words and thus, Rijah breathed a soft sigh through his nose and finished off his stew, setting it onto the table gently.

Asphodel pushed from the couch to stand, tall and intimidating even to a seated Rijah. He made way for Juliana, who raised his arms up towards him, waiting to be picked up. Strong arms under the man’s rump held Juliana up against him, and a smile spread across Asphodel’s face. Genuine and warm.

“We will return shortly, Rijah - I want to clean him up before healing. Feel free to relax here.”

Asphodel turned his back to Rijah then, and Juliana slumped his arms over the Sylvari’s shoulders lazily, a chin resting on a broad shoulder as he watched Rijah, who looked very concerned. Juliana did and said nothing, simply closed his eyes and pressed his face into Asphodel’s neck.

He smelled nice.

_Familiar._

Was he used to his scent now?

It was an odd thought.

Asphodel set Juliana down onto the counter - the same spot he always did for some reason. Juliana could not help but wonder if Asphodel had dedicated this placement for him in his head somewhere or if it were purely coincidental for him. He pressed his cheek into Asphodel’s hand as he cupped his freckled face gently, returning the faint smile the Sylvari gave to him.

He watched Asphodel wander on off towards the sink where he wet the tip of a soft cloth and returned to Juliana with it. The cloth was regarded with a look of heavy disinterest, his head turned away the moment Asphodel raised the cloth towards Juliana’s face.

His jaw was seized in a firm, nearly painful grip, and Asphodel’s eyes glared into Juliana’s.

“Be still.”

The tone was a tinge darker than his usual, and Juliana did indeed still, a pout evident on his lips again already at the mild scolding. His head was tilted back with the grip Asphodel had upon his small jaw. His eyes lidded as he watched Asphodel dab and wipe at his face with expert movements, a look of content crossing over the Sylvari’s face once more.

“Messy boy.”

Asphodel murmured to Juliana in a tone one might reserve for a child. He lowered the cloth when he was finished, the pad of his thumb pressing to the man’s pouting bottom lip.

“Oh, come now my precious Bloom. It was not so bad.”

Juliana gave his best angry pout to Asphodel, being a little silly and comedic at the moment.

It did its job as Asphodel chuckled in amusement at the look. 

Large careful hands raised to hold each side of Juliana’s head and Juliana found himself peering up at Asphodel with a questioning sound as his head was tilted back once more. The way Asphodel looked at him just then made his stomach flutter.

_What the fuck._

His lips parted slightly as he stared up at the Sylvari, who stared back as if Juliana was the most perfect and precious thing in the world to him. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage as Asphodel leaned in until the tips of their noses met and his eyes closed.

_“I love you, Juliana.”_

The words echoed in Juliana’s head as Asphodel spoke them.

He felt that flutter deep in his gut once more, though he was not able to respond with words as Asphodel leaned forward, angling his head to press dark lips to soft plump pink ones. Juliana could not help the soft moan of content that had escaped and vibrated against Asphodel’s lips. His hands raised to grip the Sylvari’s wrists, his body leaned forward in an attempt to deepen it. 

_Asphodel felt warm._

_He made Juliana feel warm._

_What the fuck was going on?_

Juliana breathed a sigh of content through his nose, tilting his head to kiss Asphodel at a different angle, though when Asphodel pulled away slowly, Juliana snuck in a few gentle pecks to the Sylvari’s now smiling lips.

Juliana could not help but smile too.

_Did he love him too?_

The warmth of Asphodel’s hands faded as he lowered them to heft the Human up once more. Juliana wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder with another soft sigh and a pleased hum. The warmth of Asphodel’s hand returned when he stroked along Juliana’s back as he returned them to the living room. He felt sleepy again after eating so much.

But he also felt something else.

_Something different._

His eyes lidded as he hugged closer to Asphodel, breathing in his scent with a slow inhale, too quiet to be heard. Why was his scent so suddenly calming to him?

“We are ready for the healing.”

Asphodel stated as he entered the room with a much more calm demeanor as well. Juliana always soothed him somehow. It was not something he understood fully - but that was how relationships worked, of course. 

Asphodel carried Juliana to the couch where he adjusted him into his lap the very same as before; nodding towards Rijah to get his bag.

And he certainly did. Rijah watched the two enter with raised brows, interested in how they were acting with one another now. But he did not question anything - he took his silent order and set his glass down, raising to stand with a grunt He was getting old. He made way towards the stairs where he paused at the foot to look over his shoulder at the two. 

Asphodel was petting through Juliana’s hair, and Juliana was laughing softly as Asphodel poked fingers gently at his stomach. There were a few playful swats and then Asphodel curled his arms around him and rested his cheek to the human’s head gently.

They looked like an actual couple. And it was throwing Rijah for a loop. He was debating whether or not he should bring anything up at this point. Thoughts plagued his mind as he ascended the stairs, eyeing the book he knew contained the list as he passed its home on the crowded bookshelf.

He packed the rest of his things into his bag and hefted it over his shoulder, returning to the living-room with a contemplative look about him.

Asphodel motioned for Rijah to move before them the same he had done before during the first session, and Rijah obliged. He withdrew his medical pack and sat before them, looking to Asphodel who gave a nod for him to continue.

Rijah wasted no time in unraveling the bandages to observe the damage. The bone that was placed before had remained as he had intended it to; in its new, proper place without the assistance of the screws he had removed earlier. He had left off with the bone still being fractured; the discoloration from bruising was horrendous. After this last session, he should be healed completely. And he would be capable of walking again. Or running.

_Escaping._

Rijah eyed Juliana for a moment, he was distracted by Asphodel who was now poking at the man’s freckled nose. Admittedly, their behavior around one another was adorable.

But how much of it was real?

Rijah lowered his attention to a few of the wounds where the screws had pushed out of bone and through the skin - it was a bit disgusting but he had seen much worse in his field of work. He opened his medical casing, skimming fingers over items and tools before plucking a cloth and some disinfectant. Juliana looked down at Rijah with an expression of concern.

“I can heal well, bu’ I canno’ heal ov’r infection, else it will cause ya problem in th’ long term.”

Rijah explained to Juliana, who peered up at Asphodel. He watched Asphodel thread his fingers through Juliana’s hair gently - and it appeared to soothe him.

Interesting.

No further words were exchanged, so Rijah simply continued on with his work. Cleansing it was the easy part, and Juliana hissed in complaint at the stinging, but otherwise kept still so he could heal him. Rijah worked delicately, focusing hard on his skill, harnessing his energy in order to heal Juliana’s leg. And he did - it took around thirty minutes of draining magic - but he succeeded. And once he was done he leaned back and sighed with an exhausted look drifting towards the two on the couch.

Somehow they looked kind of cute together.

“There’s one spot I wan’ stitch up for ya. But I’ma need some disinfectant; I appear to be fresh out.”

Asphodel leaned forward, arms curling around Juliana’s waist, his chin resting on the Human’s shoulder as he observed Juliana’s leg - there were a few slightly opened wounds there, but there was a single more concerning one - it had been where multiple screws were removed from.

“Can you not simply heal it?”

Asphodel asked curiously, his attention raising to Rijah with knit brows that conveyed both confusion and intrigue.  
  
“Aye, but I do not 'ave th’ energy. He can walk on it now, bu’ the wound needs t' be stitched an’ cleansed.”

Rijah explained, leaning back when Asphodel stood. He watched the Sylvari set Juliana down onto the couch and pace towards the basement door.

“I will return in a few minutes.”

Asphodel assures them, giving Juliana a faint smile before descending the stairs.

Juliana was too short to reach the floor with his feet while sitting on the couch with his back to the back of the couch, so he settled on idly bouncing his legs now that he could use them properly. He paused however when he noted Rijah staring at him.

“Yes?”

“I know ya are tryin’ t’ escape. I can help ya.”

Rijah stated quickly, eyeing towards the basement door then towards Juliana.

“Say ya want me t’ heal ya leg more. I'll 'ave to remain 'nother day, in th’ middle of th’ night we c meet here an’ escape together.”

His voice was urgent, his eyes were stern.

_Escape?_

Everything had been going so smoothly today. For once, he did not feel like he was in a prison, Asphodel had been so much more affectionate and caring about him.

And…

_He said he loved him._

And…

 _  
_ _Maybe he loved him… too?_

Juliana felt cold suddenly, despite the warmth of the fire flickering within the caged hearth to his right. 

He fell silent now, and in that void of sound their conversation was laid barren, utterly vapid. Unspoken words hung in the air like the suspended moment just before something of misfortune took place - he could feel it. Deep in his gut. Time seemed to stand still and all Juliana could hear now was the rapid pounding of his heart between his ears, racing in his chest. Something pinged in his head.

_Fear._

_Anxiety._

_Hope?_

_Unsurement?_

It seeped into his every pore, between crevasses of his mind, nestling deep within his being. It rattled him to the core. Paralyzing Juliana in that very moment. Thick and heavy, as Juliana took the opportunity to make sense of his own fragments of thoughts, splinters of words, that spun in his head into a kaleidoscopic jumble. Shifted, infinitesimally, and fell into new patterns; new thoughts he could not yet articulate to Rijah.

Yes, he remained just as he was; for now. 

_Silent._

This whole time he had been pretending in order to escape, right?

_So then why did the idea of running away feel so wrong?_

_Why was he so afraid?_

This was what he had wanted all along, _right?_

“I don’t know…”

Was all Juliana could manage, his hands raised to rub at his arms, emerald eyes drifting towards the door that led to the basement. He could hear Asphodel’s melodic humming echoing in the space below.

A soft song he recognized as 'You Are My Sunshine'.

“Ya were kidnapped no? Ya wanted out, this is ya chance kid.”

Rijah spoke quickly, his own dark eyes zeroed in on the basement door. The humming was offputting.

“I mean - he did kidnap me, yeah and - sure he’s… you know, kind of a bad person but…”

Juliana trailed off, sparing a glance towards Rijah with hopeful eyes.

“I think he is changing. Into a better person, _a good person_.”

Rijah’s eyes tore from the basement door to Juliana, staring at him with a sympathetic look. 

“How long 'ave ya been here, kid?”

His eyes scanned the Canthan’s form, as one might look at a wounded puppy.

Juliana looked down at himself as he noted the man looking him over. But his question certainly made him think. He could not remember how long it had been. Weeks? Months? It felt like forever. He ceased his rubbing of his arms and gripped them instead.

“I… I don’t remember…”

He could not remember.

What _could_ he remember?

The smell of fresh air.

_Pissing off the Seraph._

Petty thievery, and tavern brawls. Cheap ales and hanging out with friends. Books, fight nights with the crew. Sailing the seas, traveling the world.

Exploring.

But everything was okay here. Juliana had a window he could smell the air through when he was good. He was allowed to drink every so often, and sure he did not have friends, but he had Asphodel, and he was kind to him.

_Wasn’t he?_

He had a whole library to read through, and Asphodel had spoken about going on walks and such before. He had everything he needed here, he did not need to leave.

“Stockholm syndrome.”

Rijah’s voice interrupted Juliana’s thoughts.

“Stock- what?”

Juliana blinked rapidly as he looked to Rijah, those slender pierced, black brows knitted together slowly as he digested the Elonian’s words, lips pursing into a thin line.

“Stockholm syndrome. Ya been a prisoner so long ya developed some sickenin’ bond to ya kidnapper.” 

Rijah elaborated further, his eyes drifting towards the basement door at the sound of Asphodel’s humming once more. Getting louder.

_Closer._

“Tell ‘im ya want more healin’, we’ll kill ‘im tonight, an' escape.”

He whispered urgently.

Juliana stared towards the basement door, a sickening feeling twisting knots in his stomach.

“Can’t -.. Can’t we just run away instead?”

“Whatever ya want kid, jus’ hold on 'til tonight.”

Rijah spoke softly now, his eyes gentle before he returned his attention to Asphodel as he returned to the room.

_“I’m back, my precious Bloom.”_

Asphodel’s words were a low rumbling purr as he entered the living-room. In his hand he held a small white box with a red cross on the front. A medical kit, albeit, a much more simplistic version than the healer’s own.

He lowered his hand down to cup Juliana’s chin gently, bending at the waist as he guided the Human’s head back so that he could press dark lips to his forehead, a smile on his lips.

Juliana closed his eyes, sighing softly as he leaned into the kiss to his forehead. He opened his eyes in time to peer over Asphodel’s shoulder, emerald gaze locking onto Rijah’s who peered back with a very concerned expression and a disapproving shake of his head.

He closed his eyes once more, tilting his head to press his cheek into Asphodel’s hand.

He was familiar.

He was safe.

_He was warm._

  
  



	8. Love Bites

“Asphodel. Could he stay another night to heal it all the way? I really want to have it all fixed…”

Juliana asked softly, his head tilting back with the force of Asphodel’s hand that strongly guided it so that their gaze might meet, even if Juliana actively avoided looking to him fully and directly.

“I am sure he would not mind staying longer.”

Asphodel cooed gently to Juliana, his fingers sliding along the Human’s smooth cheek and up into his hair where he stroked his fingers through black tresses that fell past Juliana’s shoulders, by a few mere inches. That honeyed gaze of Asphodel’s drifted back towards Rijah who feigned a look of contemplation. And when Rijah looked to be unsure; Asphodel made a new offer.

“I will pay you double, should you agree.”

It was an offer Rijah would be a fool to refuse.

He had a family to take care of after all. Children, a wife, and a child on the way. He could use all of the coin he could get. Would he be able to get the payment if he assisted Juliana in escaping? It was a greedy question. 

One Rijah suddenly felt guilty about even considering.

Was Juliana’s survival worth more to him than the coin that would feed his starving family? 

Rijah sighed and muttered quietly.

“I s’pose I could manage tha’.”

Asphodel appeared to joy immensely in the man’s decision, and quickly his gaze befell Juliana once more, preening at his hair, doting on the Canthan with lidded contentment.

“Very well, shall we finish up then?”

The rest of the evening went smoothly.

Rijah had used numbing agents in order to cause the least amount of pain for Juliana as he stitched the few wounds that were hardly problematic at all. The one with the most stitching had but three. The wounds were cleaned and Asphodel assisted Juliana in standing, which appeared to make Juliana very happy. He bounced on his feet a few times, but paused when Asphodel rested his hand on his head and motioned for him to go to the bedroom with a movement of his hand and nothing more.

Juliana dipped his head politely and waved to Rijah before darting off to the bedroom at full speed; pleased that he could even run around in the first place. It was such an odd thing to be excited about and yet here he was; ecstatic about being able to walk. Even if it hurt his newly acquired stitching; it was well fucking worth it in his opinion.

They were alone now.

Rijah and Asphodel.

“Help yourself to anything in the kitchen.”

Asphodel stated flatly, his tone sharp, his eyes critically watching the man.

The way Asphodel’s personality could switch so suddenly was unnerving.

Rijah could feel his hair standing up at the sheer eeriness of it all. Unnatural, as if he were speaking to an entirely different being. He offered a very uncomfortable smile in return, however.

“I thank ya for ya hospitality. See ya in the mornin’.”

Rijah said with a nod, making his way towards the stairs silently. He preferred not to remain in Asphodel’s presence any longer than absolutely necessary.

Asphodel did not stop Rijah, only stood there in the center of the living room, watching the man ascend the stairs with a suspicious look crawling across his tan visage. He knew what was going on here. An amber gaze drifted back towards the bedroom where Asphodel could see Juliana jumping on the bed like a child.

Immediately his demeanor shifted and he smiled pleasantly as he entered the bedroom, his suspicions about the suspicious-looking Human faded at the sight of Juliana.

_ His bloom _ .

“Little Bloom, whatever are you doing, jumping around like that? You could fall and get hurt again you know.”

Asphodel scolded jestingly as he shut the bedroom door, a hand reaching behind himself to turn the lock.

_ Click. _

Juliana’s bouncing slowed to a stop as Asphodel entered, a guilty look washing over his features at the scolding, though when he noted the humor in Asphodel’s eyes, his freckled cheeks raised with a dimpled smile. He gave a faint last bounce on the bed, head tilting to the side. He certainly noted the locking of the door, but said nothing on the matter. He had learned to not question Asphodel’s actions, as confusing as they often appeared to be.

“Have you ever tried it, Master?” 

He queried, wiggling his brows slowly at him, a playful grin spreading across his face.

“I am afraid I have not.”

Asphodel admitted, moving towards Juliana in a slow calculated stride, coming to a stop right before him, and even then, while Juliana stood on the bed - Asphodel was much taller.

Looming over him.

He enjoyed this new and improved mood of Juliana’s, and it showed in the faint smile he now wore, this one more genuine than his usuals.

He was handsome, Juliana realized.

From the depth of his eyes to the expressions of his voice. 

His eyes were mesmerizingly --  _ fucking Mesmers  _ \-- deep, like a golden sunset that set the world ablaze in amber and orangish hues, flecks of darkness like the night sky peeking through an overlay of clouds in the late evening. His face was strong and defined. His dark brows were sloped in that stern expression he seemed to wear always now, much different than the facade he bore to Juliana long before, when they first had met.

His playful smile was alluring, and Juliana found himself watching them move as he spoke.

_ Lips ripe for kissing. _

Juliana shook his head quickly, black brows knitting to crease his forehead. Those viridian green eyes drifted off towards the wall, as his cheeks suddenly warmed with a light pink, like a lovely summer flora, the blooming coloration was adorable against his freckled skin. It seared through his cheeks and for a brief second he considered that his face may be aflame. 

Suddenly he felt so very awkward in Asphodel’s presence. 

Demure, coy.

He raised his hands to his cheeks to hide the pinkening there.

What was happening to him?

Asphodel raised his own hands up to pry at the smaller male’s, fingers curling against Juliana’s once he successfully wedged his fingers there between his face and his hands. He lowered their hands carefully, the stern expression on his dark visage shifting to deep concern.

“What is wrong, my Heart?”

He asked carefully, watching Juliana with all of the attentiveness in the world.

Which was not helping.

At all.

Juliana yanked his hands away from the Sylvari’s grip and huffed a breath he had not realized he had been holding that entire time. He was out of sorts it seemed.

“Uh - nothing. Was just spacing out for a second.”

Juliana lied through his teeth, not bothering to look up at Asphodel this time. His thoughts were racing and it felt like it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate properly around Asphodel. 

Was this some kind of Mesmer thing?

Juliana’s thoughts drifted back to Rijah’s mention of Stockholm syndrome, and he found himself feeling a lot more confused suddenly. 

The press of soft lips to Juliana’s jaw garnered his attention quickly.

Along his jawline to his ear, then down lower still, along the column of his neck before Asphodel’s head raised and he shifted to his full height, staring down at Juliana with that ravenous look he had when he was about to do something perverted.

Juliana remained still for the majority of the kisses, unsure how to feel about it entirely, but he did raise his hands to Asphodel’s shoulders, using the hold to put a slight distance between them. Pleased when Asphodel leaned away to give him the space he desired.

“Asphodel…”

His voice was uncertain, awkward.

He had never really done anything with Asphodel before, sexually.

Well. That was not true…

Just not… willingly.

There were those… scary times…

Was this going to be another scary one?

_ Suddenly he felt afraid. _

The voice that left Asphodel’s lips was much steely and deeper in tone.

It caught Juliana off guard so much so that he inhaled quickly.

_ “Try that again.” _

Juliana nodded his head, mumbling a quiet apology before speaking once more.

“Master…”

He corrected himself, shifting his weight from his right foot in favor of his left. He felt uncomfortable now. This was weird. Everything was fine earlier - and he ruined it by being hesitant. And now Asphodel was being scary again.

_ It was all his fault. _

_ If only he could just behave the way Asphodel wanted. _

“I’m sorry… please forgive me.”

Juliana whispered, his shoulders dropping as he stared down at his feet, fingers toying with the hem of the shirt he wore.

_ It smelled like Asphodel. _

“Do you promise to be a good boy for me tonight?”

Asphodel queried, that look returning to his eyes as he looked to Juliana, gripping his jaw to raise his head once more, though he released him from his hold to rest his hands on Juliana’s hips. The pads of his thumbs pressed to his hip bones roughly.

Juliana nodded his head hurriedly at the opportunity to mend the irritation he had caused, He bit down on his bottom lip as he looked up at the Sylvari. Fear flashing in his eyes.

“I promise, I will. I really will.”

He insisted.

“Good then…”

Asphodel trailed off, his hands lowering to grip Juliana’s shirt, bunching it up in his hand and raising it to expose a toned abdomen.

“Raise your arms for Master.”

Asphodel’s honeyed gaze locked onto Juliana’s increasingly reddening freckled face as he made his demand. And while there was a brief hesitation, he did so without verbal complaint. 

This time at least.

Asphodel pulled the shirt up over Juliana’s head, tossing it off to the side carelessly. His hands immediately found the Human’s hips once more, gliding palms to his small waist before he trailed fingers along his prominent ribs.

He was getting skinnier.

_ Weaker. _

“Mmhh… I like you like this…”

Asphodel murmured to Juliana. Though whether he was talking about his body, or his own thoughts, was unclear. He continued to look him over with a hungry stare.

“I have a gift for you. Go wash your face and hands first, however. We can not have you ruining it with the amount of filth you have on your pretty face.”

The Sylvari added after looking at the Human’s still slightly dirty face, shaking his head with a smile as he tugged him from the bed, settling him onto the ground carefully. He gestured towards the bathroom. 

Juliana went obediently to the bathroom. Taking the time to wash his hands and face before staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was odd, seeing himself a bit more skinner. He looked more tired too, but still as always, astonishingly beautiful. His cheeks were a bit more sunken in though, and his ribs were indeed more visible.

Asphodel had a gift for him though. Maybe it would make up for everything lately.

At the beckoning call of Asphodel’s voice, Juliana returned to the bedroom, attention drifting towards a conspicuous bundle of frills that lay upon the bed's surface.

He glanced at Asphodel in confusion, who merely smirked wider at that point.

“Go on.”

Asphodel chuckled at the look he was given, amusement written all over those dark features.

Juliana hesitantly made his way to the edge of the bed and stared down at his ‘gift’. It looked to be a dress of some kind, but not your average one. He reached his hand down to flip over the layers of cloth, silks. Examining frills and ribbons and corset ties on the sides.

This was some kind of costume perhaps.

He stared.

Gods, he stared for an extended amount of time before looking back to Asphodel.

This had to be a joke.

Asphodel watched Juliana carefully, judging his expressions as discontent, though he did not seem to mind nor care about how Juliana felt about it. He turned to sit on the edge of the bed with a soft sigh of content, unperturbed by the glowering from Juliana.

“Put it on.”

He ordered, brows raising when Juliana simply deadpanned at him.

_ “Do not give me that look, Bloom.” _

Juliana’s eyes trailed after Asphodel as he sat on the bed. He looked fairly uncomfortable with the order. He lowered his eyes to the dress in his hands though, fingers feeling along the texture. It was a bit cold to the touch.

“It’s a woman’s dress.”

He murmured quietly, frowning at the dress in his hands and then to the side at Asphodel as he sat on his perch at the edge of the bed with that very intense expression of his.

“It is.”

Asphodel affirmed, leaning back onto his palms, stretching his long legs out, ankles crossing over one another. He indicated the maid uniform dress with a bob of his head, amber eyes locking onto Juliana’s uncomfortable expression once more.

“It’ll suit you.”

There were a lot of thoughts running through Juliana’s head at the moment. Most of which were about why Asphodel would want him to wear such a thing. There were a few reasons that came to mind. The most prominent being some kind of perverted sexual fantasy.

But Juliana did not want to do that with Asphodel.

Didn't their relationship go beyond that?

Juliana swallowed slowly, eyeing the mixture of items on the bedding. As if the dress was not enough, there were stockings and a garter laying beside it. The Canthan spared a glance towards Asphodel with a pleading look; however when the Sylvari kept his stern gaze on him, he instead lowered his attention from those intense amber eyes and back to the dress.

He had a small feminine waist, a heart-shaped plump ass. Toned muscles that had slowly faded over the time he had been there; but they were there. His tattoos trailed along the right side of his body and took up his entire back. It was beautiful. He was truly a work of art.

He removed the shorts and his socks and left his boxers on for now.

And then he tried to dress himself, unsure how to even put it on all the way. Sure he dabbled in feminine clothes here and there but it was nothing like a weird maid outfit with an excessive amount of ties and ribbon and things. 

He pulled it up and onto himself after stepping into it, the back remained unzipped. He then pulled on the garter, though it was sloppily done so, the stockings, too. His head craned down to stare at the outfit with an unsatisfied look, refusing to look at Asphodel for the moment.

This was stupid.

_ He hated it. _

Asphodel’s eyes drooped lazily over his nevertheless alert gaze, watching Juliana as he undressed much like a panther sizing up his next meal. His eyes lingered on the suggestion of the Human’s hips and on his stomach before falling to his pert ass. He hummed placidly to himself as he observed the little show of frustration and indignation unfold, mildly amused at Juliana’s inability to figure out how women's clothing worked. He sat up fully finally, uncrossing his ankles and sitting properly. A firm pat was placed to his own thigh, offering Juliana a perch.

_ “Come.” _

Asphodel’s voice commanded with easy authority.

Juliana stared at Asphodel’s knee as he patted it.

_ He just stared _ ; 

his expression filled with confusion and he felt a bit embarrassed, like this was some twisted joke he was getting off on or something. He was not some kind of pet. Or a dog.

He was already wearing a collar. And at that reminder, his hand raised to press fingertips to the O-ring there, a fingernail clacking against the metal once.

This was degrading.

He approached Asphodel awkwardly, though rather than sitting, he stood before him, his chin raised slightly; a flicker of defiance there.

“I really don’t want to wear this. I’m not going to, it’s weird.”

He said sternly, a nod following.

Did Asphodel not like him as a man?

Was he trying to change him?

_ Make fun of him? _

_ It hurt… _

Asphodel sighed softly, raising a brow at Juliana’s weak little attempt at an escape. He raised his hands up to grasp Juliana’s wrists together in a vice grip, jerking him downward with a strength that belied the gentleness of his demeanor earlier.

“Do _ not _ talk back to me, Bloom. Apologize and let Master assist you with your outfit.”

He ordered, a sharp edge cutting into his until then placid tones.

Juliana’s lips parted with a yelp of surprise as he was yanked into the Sylvari’s lap. He shifted stiffly there on his leg, eyes drifting towards the locked door.

He yearned to escape this embarrassment.

“Forgive me, Master…”

Juliana trailed off quietly, though the hum of irritation there in his voice was very evident. He did not bother to try to hide it this time. 

He was uncomfortable.

And Asphodel would be made aware.

Everything was so great earlier - and now… this. 

He wanted to cry.

Asphodel’s body posture softened as soon as Juliana showed a bit of contrition, content to leave the sass in his tone lying for the moment. His hands released Juliana’s wrists and made for the zipper at Juliana’s back, slowly dragging it up until he had fully encased the Human in his new frilly prison. He worked his fingers under the top hem of the dress to feel the fit, tugging it up into proper position in the act, an eerie smile cracking along his face as he did so.

Juliana was so adorable. Even when he was upset.

_ Especially, when he was upset. _

Juliana inhaled a soft breath when he felt the dress tighten considerably around his feminine form. The skirt complimented his body well; whether he liked it or not. The top hugged to his form and further accentuated his small waist. The fit was perfect. Comfortable even dare he say, though he would never admit that to Asphodel, or anyone. Even himself.

Juliana stood abruptly, staring at the door.

Enough was enough.

He could escape, couldn’t he?

One mad dash to the door, quickly unlock it, and run for Rijah…

It would all be over.

Asphodel allowed Juliana to stand, however, he caught one of the Human’s wrists to keep him close; he saw the look towards the door and he certainly could not have him running amuck, causing a scene. He eyed the snugly fit ensemble, reaching out to adjust a bit of lace that had flipped up and out of place at the hem of the skirting.

“These ruin the effect, I should see nothing but leg.”

Asphodel mused, flicking the back of Juliana’s short skirt upwards to indicate his ill-suited boxers.

“But aside from that… it is a vast improvement, don’t you think?”

He asked, looking to Juliana now, his grip tightening on his wrist.

Juliana’s fingers flexed as his wrist was grabbed, again. Those digits curled into the palm of his hand to create a small fist after a moment. Frustration bubbled up within his chest, and it only seemed to seep deeper into his body. He wanted to yell at him.

He kept his gaze averted from Asphodel’s, head turned away towards the door.

_ “I hate it.” _

He stated flatly, his fist tightening at the grip of Asphodel’s hand on his wrist.

If he could just stay calm.

It could be over soon.

Asphodel squeezed the Human’s wrist, painfully this time, his gaze hardening as he watched the Human closely. He was not liking this attitude. He reached out with his free hand boldly and grasped Juliana’s boxers by the seat, balling the material in his fist and yanking the garment downwards towards his stockinged thighs.

“It suits you better than what you were wearing; you will learn to enjoy it.”

He stated firmly, keeping his grip strong.

“You did state you wanted your own clothes, Bloom. Are you being ungrateful?”

His tone shifted into something much more sinister now.

Juliana’s head turned to narrow his eyes down at the grip on his wrist, lips parting to retort, though all that escaped through his lips was a gasp as he was relieved of his boxers. He reached down with his own freehand for the bottom of his skirt, tugging it down at as much as the material would allow. He pressed his knees together tightly, his chest swelling with a rage.

He could feel himself losing it.

_ This was humiliating. _

Didn’t Asphodel say he loved him?

_ Why was he torturing him? _

“Seriously, this is fucking stupid.”

Juliana spat out angrily, unable to contain himself.

The look of regret took over his features almost as soon as the words left his lips.

“I bet if you turned around and I flipped that skirt up, your body would be singing a different tune than the one your mouth is.”

Asphodel posited cooly, the corners of dark lips tugging into a smirk as he watched Juliana’s knees meet.

“It is as if you cannot help yourself from acting like a blushing, scandalized maiden. Turn, Juliana, or I’ll keep you with your back turned and we can call you Miss Julia for the evening.”

Juliana’s lips pursed into a very thin line, though; obediently he turned to face Asphodel, his brows knit tightly together, creasing the space between his brows. 

He did not want to be called  _ Miss Julia _ . 

He did not want to be in the dress. He did not want to be here.

He did not want Asphodel to treat him like this.

Did he do something to deserve this?

_ Was he bad? _

“Legs further apart. It will not do to have those hanging there all night now would it.”

Asphodel smirked to himself in amusement, one of his fingers tracing the inside of Juliana’s thin wrist, along blue veins with something of a hint of affection.

“Stop making that face, Bloom.”

Asphodel demanded, those eyes looking much more fierce again as he noted the look of sheer discontent on the Canthan’s pretty little face.

“Did I do something bad?”

Juliana’s voice squeaked as he felt his throat tighten with a swell of emotions. His fingers twitched at the feeling of Asphodel’s finger trailing his wrist, though he did not dare attempt to pull it free from Asphodel’s grasp. He knew better by now.

He did not want Asphodel to be mad at him.

“No, Bloom. You have been  _ very _ good - but I do not want to have to punish you for being disobedient; I will remove an entire toe this time if you do not behave yourself.”

Asphodel spoke sternly.

“But I really don’t like this…”

Juliana protested, swallowing down the tears that were starting to burn and blur at his eyes.

It was starting to tighten his chest again.

“Spread your legs further.”

Asphodel stated flatly, much more firm this time as he settled a glare on Juliana.

Juliana moved his legs further apart, but only slightly. He watched as the boxers fell to his feet, looped around thin stockinged ankles, lips pursing as he inhaled a faintly congested breath through his nose. 

He would not cry in front of him.

But it was beginning to become difficult to hold it back.

Asphodel eyed Juliana from head to toe, nodding to himself for his impeccable taste in dress-up ensembles. Juliana truly did look wonderful in this outfit, and by the Tree, was it perfectly fitting.

He placed his free hand on the Canthan’s inner thigh, running his palm up along the soft fabric of the stockings until he reached the garter. His fingers wormed beneath it, between the fabric and his bare flesh, and he adjusted the article’s position.

“Look at you Bloom; so beautiful.”

Juliana’s body tensed considerably as he felt the warmth of Asphodel’s hand glide along his inner thigh. Goosebumps raised and raced along his ivory flesh at the touch, and he visibly shivered, forcing out a quick breath as those fingers reached into the garter to adjust the stocking. His tone wavered only slightly before he corrected it.

_ “Master.” _

His voice was stern, almost a warning, a hint of a complaint.

  
  


Asphodel’s eyes glinted as he heard that breath escape pretty lips. His hand made its way to Juliana’s other thigh, repeating the action but with the stocking. This time, his fingertips lingered and traced a few lines just above his stocking, and just a bit under the hem of his skirt. He tugged the Human closer by his thigh and wrist, indicating his lap once again with a dip of his head. 

“We don’t clench our fists at our Master, do we? Especially not when they have just given us a nice new dress. I was going to get you something more modest, but I think you’ll have to be suitably contrite before we lengthen your skirt.”

Asphodel rumbled deeply.

Juliana huffed a heavy sound of discontent as he was tugged back toward Asphodel’s lap, but he obediently made perch there once more, squirming to find a spot that was at least kind of comfortable.

“No, Master...”

He mumbled in response to his inquiry, eyes lowering to the attire he was wearing; face pinkened from embarrassment. The skirt was even higher while he was seated.

_ He hated this. _

Hated being manhandled.

Hated the dress.

_ It was fucked up. _

Degrading.

He turned his head to eye Asphodel out of the corner of his eyes, a faint glare there before he looked away towards the door quickly, contemplating escape once more. It pissed him off that Asphodel had been so kind and sweet to him and suddenly, didn’t even care about how he felt. Why did he change so drastically, so suddenly?

What had gotten into him?

Asphodel pulled Juliana further up his leg, until the Canthan’s rump sat dangerously close to the center of his lap. He brushed his fingers around Juliana’s wrist, and up over his tattooed arm, as the other hand continued to brush and knead at his bare thigh. 

“Look at me, Bloom. Do you want to be punished? Do you want to upset your Master?”

He continued without a breath between each clause. 

“Tell me you are sorry as sweetly and prettily as you can, and I will forgive you for it, this time.”

Juliana froze as he was scooted back, his fingers flexing a few more times as he felt Asphodel’s wandering fingers brush along the sensitive flesh of his wrist, and over his arm. His eyes fell to the hand on his thigh, though soon he turned his head to look at Asphodel. He opened his mouth to respond to the question, though, closed it as Asphodel allowed him no time to answer. He glared off at the door once more, brows furrowed in irritation, waiting impatiently for his chance to speak. 

“I’m… sorry, Master.” 

He mumbled quietly, looking away as he spoke the words. His tone was riddled with the irritation he now appeared incapable of hiding this time.

Asphodel pinched the tender flesh of Juliana’s inner thigh after a moment of consideration. 

“Try again. Look at me and pout this time.” 

His fingers drifted further up Juliana’s leg, resting comfortably at the very uppermost of his thigh.

“Or you can apologize with your face in the pillows, and your skirt upside down. Your decision.”

Juliana stared at Asphodel. 

_ What did he just say?  _

He blinked rapidly, as if such a thing would blink him back into a reality that was not… this.

His lips parted as he glanced off to the side, then to the hand on his thigh, which caused him to shift uncomfortably once more. He swallowed thickly, sparing another look towards Asphodel. 

“I’m…  _ sorry _ … Master.” 

He spoke in a softer tone, though the pout was real, mostly discomfort, and confusion, and a legitimate fear as he was beginning to feel arousal under his own skirt.

_ What was that about? _

Asphodel noted the movement as Juliana shifted, and gave the Human, quite possibly, the most smuggest look anyone had ever given anyone else. He raised the hand he had been stroking the Canthan’s pale arm with and thumbed over his pouting bottom lip. The hand under his skirt ran as far up Juliana’s thigh as it could go, then, to the side. 

“Mhm. That’s better.” 

He cooed as his palm met the underside of Juliana’s rising manhood. 

“Maybe you will end up with your face in the pillows anyway, if this keeps up. 

Are you trying to seduce your Master, my precious Bloom? It won’t get you out of housework.”

Juliana’s face took on a deep red coloring from the embarrassment. He did all he could not to turn his head away as that thumb ran along his bottom lip. It tickled, and it was an odd sensation. He widened his eyes as he felt that hand on his slowly growing member. His cock even twitched at the mere touch of Asphodel’s hand. Immediately, his hands found Asphodel’s wrist, and he pushed back against the Sylvari, his knees raising slightly and pressing together. 

“Ah-... Asph--... S-  _ Master!  _ I’m n-... I’m not, I wasn’t…” 

He sputtered out quickly, the burning on his cheeks and ears much more evident to him now.

He hated this weird switch in personality.

But then why was he so…

_ Aroused? _

Asphodel calmly moved his arm and flipped the front of Juliana’s skirt up to expose the sight of his fingers wrapped around his rising shaft. He bounced him on his knee as he teased and stroked with almost an air of disinterest. 

“Now, little Bloom, what do I do with a naughty thing like you? I know what most men would do. It’s a time-honored tradition, even. But what do, _ I _ , do with you? Any thoughts?” 

He said quite calmly as he kneaded the hardening flesh of Juliana’s cock, ignoring the abrupt squirming taking place suddenly.

Juliana’s hand gripped at Asphodel’s wrist tightly. 

“Ahh-hnn..mmnng…” 

He breathed out in response, his body tensing at the feeling of Asphodel’s hand dexterously stroking along his cock as he was teased. His body jerked as he felt those bursts of pleasure shocking through his legs, pooling pleasure and heat in his gut.

“F-fuck- alright, just-  _ stop… _ ”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re too attached to the idea of purity, Bloom. Sounds like you want me to have you over this bed.” 

Asphodel hummed to himself contemplatively as he grasped Juliana by the hip with his free hand, and pulled the Canthan’s bare rump directly into his lap. Despite his overly placid mannerisms, the obvious outline of his clothed shaft pressed heavily into Juliana's bared cheek.

“If you can tell me you don’t want it, and make me believe you, I’ll stop. Go ahead.”

Juliana bit down on his bottom lip as he was pulled further into Asphodel’s lap. He squirmed ever so slightly for a second, until he noticed that shaft against him. 

He stopped immediately. 

He’d not been in this kind of situation before. 

Never before felt such pleasure and fear. 

Was he getting off on being degraded?

_ What the fuck. _

His hips bucked up against the hand that stroked him instinctively, before he let out a heavy breath through his nose. 

“I…” 

He trailed off with a squeak, swallowing once more as he felt his throat tighten again.

_ What the fuck did he want? _

He didn’t know right now. 

He wanted to cry. 

_ He could feel his eyes tearing up already.  _

He leaned back against Asphodel and tilted his head back against his shoulder, his chest heaving heavily. 

_ Oh no.  _

Asphodel followed Juliana's movements with his eyes, his fingers still wrapped around and gliding over his stem. He raised an eyebrow as Juliana's head slumped back onto his shoulder, and then the hand on his hip made for his dress' zipper. Asphodel slowly unzipped Juliana as if unwrapping a present, pausing to roll the confused little thing's full sack between his dexterous fingers before he resumed his slow, milking strokes. He pleasured him for another minute before speaking.

"Get on your knees," 

He ordered, suddenly withdrawing his hand.

Juliana breathed out shakily as that glorious feeling stopped and Asphodel’s voice pushed through. He let out a slightly frustrated sound, albeit, rather quiet. He slipped off of his lap and onto the floor, to his knees and turned to face him, head tilting back to peer up at him with those green eyes. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing. His fingertips rested against the floor’s surface, between his knees.

It hurt, because the stitches were being stretched with the movements, but he did not want to disobey Asphodel right now. He had seen what he was capable of before.

Asphodel reached down and popped open his belt, leaving his trousers still clasped, before reaching down and tangling his fingers in Juliana's hair. He brushed his long bangs down into his eyes, smirking at the effect it had on his appearance, before using his hair to lead the boy closer on his hands and knees, until he knelt just at the bed's edge. 

"Undo my pants.”

He gave Juliana one last muse to his hair, then lounged back on his hands, watching intently.

"Undo..." 

He echoed those words. They rang in his head. Bounced off the walls inside of his skull. He knew what lay beneath the fabric that concealed Asphodel's lower half. He did have to practically crawl to him as he was guided by his hair and his eyes lowered to the man's trousers, then back to those amber eyes staring back down at him so attentively, then back to the trousers. He raised up to his knees a bit more and cleared his throat, before trembling hands reached forth to pop open a button and unzip his pants. He glanced back up at him.

  
  


Asphodel reached back down and drew his fingertips over the nape of Juliana's neck after he'd obeyed. He toyed briefly with the blush of his full cheeks before leaning back. Asphodel's cock stood proud from his open fly, its flesh concealed by the fabric of his own silk boxers just as its length and breadth were not. He waited patiently a few minutes, watching the boy on his knees before him. 

"Pull them down, Juliana. Will you be needing a map, as well?"

Asphodel teased with a smirk.

Juliana blinked a few times. Then lowered his eyes to the arousal waiting just under his boxers. He leaned between Asphodel's legs and curled the tips of his fingers into the waistband of those silk boxers. He raised his eyes to Asphodel's as he tugged them down, though, that erection was revealed all too soon as it had sprung to freedom and whapped Juliana right on the left cheek. His left eye closed at the sudden attack. He let out a sound of displeasure.

Asphodel let out an uncharacteristically inelegant snort as Juliana treated himself to a grade A cock-slap. He shot the Canthan a pearly smile after his little fit had died down, then reached down and drew his thumb over his bottom lip. 

"Open and stick your tongue out. Next time you'll know not to stand too close, won't you?" 

he murmured, still chuckling, and stroked with his fingertips those pout-ready lips he was about to deflower.

Juliana did as he was told, surprisingly without any actual defiance. Plump pink lips parted slightly, and his hot wet, pierced tongue darted out, hanging like some kind of dog. He stared up at him for a moment before closing his eyes. He couldn't look at him.

Asphodel peered down at Juliana's expression for a few moments before he let out an exasperated sigh and cupped the back of the man's head, tugging him closer until the heavy, blunted crown of his cock rested on his outstretched tongue. 

"Open wider and let it slip along your tongue."

Juliana breathed out through his mouth heavily, hot breath against Asphodel's cock as he parted his lips wider, mouth opening, inviting now. His eyes squeezed shut tighter.

He didn’t know if he was ready for this. 

He had plenty of experience with blowjobs, but he was afraid of doing anything wrong.

Asphodel set both of his hands on the sides of Juliana's head. Slowly, painstakingly, he pulled the boy's lips and tongue down over the first few, thick inches of his pride. He sighed slightly at the sensation against the turgid flesh of his cock, and it flexed, pulsing a fragrant bead of precum onto Juliana's tongue.

Juliana's tongue twitched as he felt those first few inches push past the barrier of his lips, and over his tongue. He was not sure what Asphodel wanted, but he would do nothing unless he was asked to.

His brows furrowed deeply as he could taste precum now. Somehow sweet.

Sylvari biology was fucking weird.

He gurgled questionably as Asphodel pressed himself in further, his hands raised to brace against Asphodel’s knees as something to hold onto. His kneeling position was becoming painful, his stitches were starting to hurt from strain. 

"Relax." 

Asphodel cooed as he sunk more of his arousal past Juliana's soft lips.

"Open your throat," 

He ordered with a hint of urgency as he felt the beginnings of the Canthan's tonsils brush his now-copiously drooling crown. The warmth of his throat, the writhing of his tongue under his heavy cock, all were feelings that Asphodel found himself lost to as he continued in further, pushing the limits of Juliana’s ability to handle as much as he had to offer.

Asphodel had expected Juliana to choke or cough as he pushed himself in further, but he handled it with such ease that the Sylvari’s eyes opened to peer down at the Human with raised brows and a pleased purr, fingers pet through Juliana’s raven black tresses as he whimpered. Though it did not stop the Sylvari from continuing on. He would make use of this no gag reflex.

Asphodel sighed softly as the slick walls of Juliana's esophagus struggled to accommodate his girth. He held the Human there for a few long moments, his hips raised from the mattress as his precious little,  _ maiden catamite _ kissed the smooth flesh of his pelvis, albeit somewhat of an unorthodox kiss. His hands gripped Juliana's head and stroked the silken black locks that entangled their digits.

_ "Good boy..."  _

Asphodel purred as he let himself fall back onto the edge of the bed, the freshly-exposed portion of his cock glistened with Juliana's saliva, and the Sylvari’s arousal twitched with pleasure at just the mere sight of it.

Juliana pulled away slowly and looked off to the side, away, at anything else. In the process, part of the dress he was wearing fell to expose his shoulder as he leaned back, finally released from the member that had been lodged uncomfortably in his throat. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, attempting to rid his mouth of his own saliva, and some of Asphodel’s previous excitements.

He was aroused himself.

Even if he had not wanted this in the first place, the throbbing of his very own arousal hid beneath his dress’ frilly skirting.

Asphodel released Juliana's head as his pride slipped from its previous sheath. He leaned back on his hands and peered down at the kneeling form at his feet, regarding that pale shoulder with hunger. 

So bony and slim.

Oh, how  _ weak _ Juliana had become.

"Take the dress off and keep sucking." 

Asphodel said finally, reaching up to undo the top buttons of his silk shirt as he eyed the man with a lidded gaze. He wanted nothing more than to ravage him at that very moment. But he wanted to savor this.

_ He would not be alive much longer, after all. _

He had heard he would be running away.

But he could not let his little Bloom escape.

  
  


Juliana let his gorgeous green eyes fall on Asphodel as he spoke to him. He would have done anything to get out of that dress. He appeared to be in a hurry to remove it, to escape his frilly confines, and perhaps, even appeared relieved at that point to do so. He let it fall to his knees and leaned forward once more, closing his eyes and opening his mouth like before.

Waiting.

  
  


Asphodel waited patiently himself for a few seconds, his spit-slicked cock twitching as he settled back on his palms. He waited, and watched Juliana around his thick mast. 

_ "Juliana, I thought I told you to suck my cock."  _

He murmured softly after a few moments, and reached down, catching the Human’s tongue betwixt his finger and thumb, tugging it closer to his beating shaft. 

"You'll need to open your eyes to see what you're doing."

Juliana opened his eyes as his tongue was grabbed, and he was tugged effectively closer. The strain on the stitching of his knee was becoming much more uncomfortable now, but he did not dare say anything. Instead, he gave an experimental lick to the tip of Asphodel’s cock, those green eyes wandering up to look at Asphodel for some form of approval. 

_ Anything. _

The heavy crown twitched as Juliana's tongue met its already-wet surface. A thick droplet of clear pre-cum dripped from the very tip onto Juliana's waiting orator. Asphodel huffed with exasperation.

"Juliana, this is for your own good. I am going to claim your body in a few minutes, and you'll want it as slicked up as it can be.  _ Do you understand _ ? I'm going to bend you over this bed and  _ fuck you raw _ while you watch yourself in the mirror on the dresser."

Juliana sat there on the floor, wedged between Asphodel's knees with a look of complete shock. Asphodel had never spoken to him in such a way before. 

So.. aggressively, so, angrily.

“Why are you being such a fucking asshole? I have been good, I’ve done everything…”

Juliana protested, his chest swelling with emotion once more as he stared up at Asphodel fiercely.

“You said you loved me.”

Asphodel murmured in return, his hand reaching down to grip Juliana’s jaw, forcing him to stand up now. And though Juliana’s legs trembled with the effort, he was not lenient or careful in any form. There was no comfort here any longer.

“And you are betraying me.”

Asphodel’s amber eyes glowed dangerously down at Juliana, a rage filling deep within him. The natural bioluminescence of his eyes only made him look all the more intimidating.

“And now I will have to kill you both.”

Asphodel rumbled to Juliana as his arms shot out and grabbed him by his bare hips, yanking him off of his stocking-clad feet and throwing him bodily across the bed on his stomach. He slid to his own feet, placing a hand on the back of the Canthan's neck, pressing him heavily into the mattress. Asphodel stood over his exposed form and planted a hard slap against one of his shapely cheeks, resting his glistening cock against the other. 

"I was going to keep you alive, I was going to  _ love _ you, Juliana. But you decided to try to run away instead - was everything a lie, pretty Julie?”

  
  


Juliana flailed his hands in front of himself as he was thrown across the bed onto his stomach. He squirmed and writhed under the hold on the back of his neck, his hands pressed open-palmed onto the bed. 

"S--." 

He was cut off by the feeling of a slap to his ass, and what followed was a pained yelp and a kicking of his legs as he tried to keep Asphodel away from him. He gathered the blanket in his palms tightly and turned his head to press a cheek to the bed, peering at Asphodel out of the corner of his eyes. A glare fixed itself on Asphodel’s own glaring amber ones.

“Asphodel just fucking listen!”

Juliana pleaded with him, the sting of his ass lingered much longer than what he had hoped - Asphodel was not being gentle in the slightest. This was really hurting.

“I didn’t mean it!”

He defended with a loud whimper.

Asphodel caught Juliana's big greens in his own angry stare. He kneaded over the evident red mark his hand had left on the Canthan's ass, stroking the reddened flesh, though it was without affection or care. This was simply an idle act.

"You like that." 

He stated simply, ignoring Juliana’s pleas and poor attempts at explanations. Asphodel spanked Juliana again, and ground his hips down against those pretty round cheeks. His thick cock left a glistening trail over the unmarked cheek as it slipped over the smooth, untouched skin. 

"See, I know you, Julia. You like to think you're smarter, stronger than everyone, don't you? It is only when you know you may have lost that you change your motives. It is a defense mechanism, Julie. Things would be so much easier for you if you'd just be honest with yourself."

He chided firmly and delivered another smack to the Human's reddening backside. Asphodel nudged his dripping pride to the side, letting it rest significantly between his mismatched ass cheeks. He reached up and caught Juliana's wrists, clenched in the blankets, in one hand, holding them firmly against the bed. 

_ "You should have sucked. This is going to be painful for you." _

Juliana swallowed as he gazed into those piercing eyes of Asphodel's. He sucked in air sharply through clenched teeth as he was spanked, again. 

"I'm not ly-."

He was cut off once more by another smack to his ass, which earned Asphodel a groan of pain, frustration, maybe a hint of pleasure there, buried deep. He found himself in a state of panic. 

_ "Please Master."  _

He begged the Sylvari pathetically.

He did not want this.

He did not want to die.

He was scared.

_ He was scared. _

Asphodel raised his hand and reddened the other cheek as he caught the hint of defiance still in Juliana's tone. Asphodel left his palm on the Canthan's rump, clutching the irritated flesh cruelly as he spread it open to the side to expose a thus far, untouched pucker. The underside of his drooling cock met Juliana's entrance, dragging over it as a foreshadow. 

"If you keep sassing me, I'm going to make this pretty little ass of yours bleed. Just be the good little cock-sleeve you truly are and I'll only bruise you.”

Asphodel paused, humming contemplatively for a moment, biting down on his bottom lip as he watched Juliana squirm under his hold.

“If you are extra good, I’ll let you live a day longer. Would you like that?"

Asphodel inhaled a breathy laugh that sounded as if it bordered some kind of mania.

“If you’re good, I’ll let you help me kill Rijah - and you can earn my love back.”

  
  
  


Juliana clenched his ass cheeks as tightly as he could, even as Asphodel tried to spread them. Though he stopped his attempts to push himself up when Asphodel spoke. The crazed laughter made the hair rise on the back of his neck; and he then realized just how positively psychotic Asphodel was. His throat tightened as tears as the Sylvari’s words bounced about in his head - all he could think about was how he wanted to live.

_ “Yes Master, please, I’ll be good… please…” _

His voice cracked as he nearly sobbed his last word.

"Say it."

Asphodel cooed, his gentle tone completely mismatched by the way he held Juliana down with inexorable force. He dipped his head at the image of them in the mirror, hips raising as the thick crown of his cock slid down Juliana’s split, poised to deflower him with just a few pushes downward. 

_ Not yet. _

"Say that you love me. Tell your Master you love him.”

Asphodel’s breath had picked up in pace as he spoke much more viciously.

“Say my name Juliana; my precious bloom.”

Juliana raised his head up enough to glance at the mirror and the position he was in. He looked like a girl from where he was looking into the mirror. He raised green eyes to meet Asphodel's in the mirror's reflection, fingers flexing in discomfort as his wrists were held above his head and against the bed. He almost glared at him. 

But he was afraid.

“I love you, Asphodel.”

Juliana whispered weakly, his voice squeaking as he spoke.

“By the time I'm done with you, the only thing on your mind will be my cock, and just how much you love it when I force you down on your chest and pump you full of cum.”

Asphodel snapped at Juliana, that manic tone of voice dripping from his words once more.

"I love you, Juliana. Do you know that? Do you know how much I love you?”

Asphodel purred and jerked his hips downward. The blunt, dripping head of his shaft battered against Juliana's flower. He tried again, this time splitting the resistant ring open around the slicked crown of his cock. He smirked at the Human in the mirror with a sharp-toothed wolfish grin. He did not push himself in further just yet.

Juliana’s lips parted with a cry that resembled a choked down ‘no’ and a few strong squirming fits as he felt the head of Asphodel’s cock press to his ass, lips parting with a loud gasp as he finally pushed into him. His mouth widened as he began to pant loudly; whimpers dripping and curling around each quick breath that escaped with each heaving of his breath. His hands tightened into fists as the pain became searing and stinging pain.

“I’m- I- please!  _ Please _ I’m sorry Master, I’ll be good, I promise!  _ It hurts!” _

Asphodel's cock sunk a few inches past Juliana's pucker, aided by more thick rivulets of precum. He licked at his bottom lip and kept his gaze on Juliana’s face in the mirror, a bit of sultry heat making it through even though his expression remained stony.

"That's not quite good enough, but you tried.” 

He squeezed Juliana's wrists as his hips drooped ever lower, his conquering pride stretching its prize painfully.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Julia. If I would have known I would have done this sooner.”

Asphodel groaned as he forced his way into the poor Human.

“Tell me you want my cum.”

Juliana stared off at the mirror that Asphodel was watching him within, brows furrowing and eyes half squinting at the sound of screaming. Where was that coming from?

Why was it so loud?

It took him a minute to realize it was himself - and then he suddenly felt the intense pain again, flooding pain sensors and making him heave with whimpers and choked out sobs. He could feel himself stretching inside as Asphodel pushed in deeper - it stung, it hurt.

Gods it hurt…

“I want…”

Juliana breathed out slowly, his voice squeaking as he attempted to keep himself from crying anymore from the pain. 

“Y-... _ your cum… Master _ …”

He whimpered, inhaling a congested few sniffles as he let the tears flood from his eyes and trail down the curve of freckled cheeks. He could not calm himself enough. He was breathing heavily - he felt like he might faint from how he was hyperventilating.

_ “Please….” _

He cried out shakily.

_ “Stop….” _

  
  


"Good...” 

Asphodel cooed, still in the process of turning Juliana's ass into a pliable hole.

"Now you know how to ask for your meals. But you've been a bad boy tonight, on the whole, so I'll be giving you the punishment you need. If you're very good from now on, tomorrow will be a brand new day." 

He grunted as he worked his cock further past the Canthan's twitching, shocked muscles, considering Juliana’s cries of pain and sniffling with an unperturbed expression. He truly was a sociopath - or maybe he was getting off on this.

Juliana was so cute when he was crying.

He wanted his tears to be due to him.

He wanted to be the only one.

The only one to make him cry.

Only Asphodel.

Only him.

_ Forever. _

And the begging.

Now that was simply adorable.

It was opening doors he had not known existed.

Asphodel felt a swelling in his own chest; but rather than fear and sorrow…

This was pure, raw excitement.

"I'll give you some advice, if you say  _ 'Please tell me how I can take your cock better, Master _ ."

He offered with a widening grin, opting to ignore the whines for now.

Juliana whimpered loudly in protest, his fingers curling into his palms, fingers digging into his flesh harshly, to the point that he was bleeding from his hand. He gritted his teeth as he felt Asphodel’s cock thrust in deeper, his mouth parted slightly as his body twitched from the pain. He buried his face into the blankets. 

"P-p-.... please..." 

He whined pathetically, a fair amount of saliva dribbling from his mouth and down his chin.

"Please... tell me how..." 

He cleared his throat, letting out heavy breaths as he continued to try to calm himself.

"I can take your... cock better... Master..."

He turned his head to peer at the mirror, at his messy hair, at his tear-streaked, reddened cheeks. He was panting heavily. He could feel the acid in his stomach churning about, and taste the saliva in his mouth, watering and filling it. He felt like he might be sick.

He could feel vomit sliding up from his stomach and up.

It was burning his esophagus on the way.

He found himself swallowing it down.

In fear of angering him.

He wanted to live.

He had to live.

He was afraid.

The pain was shifting.

Becoming much more numbing than stinging.

A blessing in disguise to Juliana now as Asphodel shifted his hips.

"Go limp, pretty Julie." 

Asphodel mumbled, smirking as he waggled his hips from side to side, pulling the twitching flesh of Juliana's passage looser around the throbbing flesh of his cock. Asphodel craned down over his whimpering little cock-sleeve, and dragged his long tongue up the top of the Human's spine, still holding his wrists. 

"Yours isn't the tightest hole I've made mine. Soon you'll fit me like a glove. It'll hurt tonight, but I can make you cum for me anyway. 

Do you want that?

Do you think you deserve some pleasure at the end of your punishment?”

_ Beg me. _ "

Juliana dropped his face to the blankets, breathing heavily into it, his own hot breath heated up his face as it lay nestled into the warm bedding. He shivered at the feeling of that hot, wet tongue gliding along his boney, prominent spine, raising those goosebumps along his flesh once more, the hair stood up at attention at the Sylvari’s actions.

. "Y-....yes... Master.. please..." 

He cried out to Asphodel, though muffled into the blankets. He had tried to relax, but the pain was nearly unbearable at the moment and he found himself on the verge of passing out due to his improper breathing. Even though he did not want this…

He wanted to cum, too.

Did that make him disgusting?

For wanting to feel pleasure, too?

Was he…

Just as fucked up?

Asphodel purred wordlessly against the back of Juliana's neck. He opened his mouth and closed his lips over the Human's flesh, sinking his teeth into his shoulder hard enough to slightly break the skin. He dragged his lips over to the other shoulder, repeating the action with a groan. His cock buried itself to the stem in Juliana's tight canal, and he kissed each of the slightly bloody bite marks with the uttermost care. 

"There. I said I would make you bleed for sassing me, and now I have.”

He spoke matter-of-factly, his brows drawing together faintly.

You like me better when I'm kind, don't you." 

Asphodel muttered, his breath hot against Juliana's ear.

"Besides, I'll be wanting your sex intact, my sweet little blushing maiden. It'll hurt less and feel better every time; you really should be begging me to breed you night and day so that you fit me painlessly from now on, you know. But you will need to learn how to do that."

Juliana wailed out, rather loudly as those teeth pierced his flesh. It left him trembling in pain. He shivered for the third time that evening as Asphodel gingerly kissed at the wounds he had caused. He turned his head away as Asphodel whispered into his ear, and he did not respond any further. His eyes focused a blurred gaze at the mirror, his teeth bit down onto his tongue at some point, and he could taste the blood now in his mouth. 

Metallic.

His head seemed to be going foggy now.

Asphodel stretched further up and pressed another kiss into the side of Juliana's neck. He nipped, this time, and then ran his tongue up the boy's upturned cheek. He stroked Juliana's wrists once more as he pinned them, bringing his hips back until only the flared crown of his cock remained to hold its sleeve open. Out came a generous amount of blood, the consequences of an unlubricated ass. His thick, violating length slid back into the Human's slightly more pliable hole, the gentle curve of its shaft brushed against Juliana's bundle of pleasure nerves. 

"You didn't believe me when I said it would feel good, did you." 

He mumbled, his breath heavy against Juliana's neck as he treated the quivering ball of confused arousal to another slow prod against his prostate. 

"It's like nothing you've ever felt, isn't it?"

Juliana bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood front he abused flesh there as he tried to stop the seemingly uncontrollable sobbing that rendered him speechless for the moment. He groaned lowly as Asphodel withdrew, shuddering a breath at the less painful feeling. Though as he re-entered he cried out once more; the sound that lingered at the end of it was more of a surprise as Asphodel brushed against his prostate. His legs twitched as he felt the smallest burst of pleasure shoot through his nerves. He had given up on his struggles, for now, simply trying to focus on his breathing, and relaxing his muscles.

Though he did meet Asphodel’s gaze within the mirror.

Asphodel let out a deep, clove-scented breath as his hips began to do their work, and he finally felt the steady, lapping pressure of a proper rut against the aching flesh of his cock, aided now by blood and spit. He battered Juliana's prostate on each steady, fluid thrust into the man's abused sleeve. 

"I always bite, Juliana, but you don't have to always bleed. Do you want to love your Master, or fear him? The choice is yours: I can make you do either. I can make you love me and your life will be featherbeds and this pleasure you're feeling. Or I can use you like a piece of meat and have no regard for how badly it hurts. Take my advice and choose my affection."

Juliana stared into the mirror as Asphodel thrust into him, his body rocking up onto his tippy toes with each thrust. His passage tightened around his length with every brush to his prostate, and each time it earned Asphodel a moan, a sound that Juliana was trying terribly to choke down. His eyes half-lidded and soon his body seemed to relax properly as he took what his Master offered him. His lips were parted as he stared into his own green eyes in the mirror's reflection. 

"Yes... Master..." 

He almost whispered within a moan. With each thrust, his mouth opened further, and out trailed a mixture of blood, and saliva, and a small bit of stomach acid that had crawled up his throat. Juliana stared into that mirror for what seemed to be an eternity. His brain was fuzzy, and his thoughts would not form properly, he became increasingly nauseous and dizzy. 

Juliana no longer felt that intense pain he had felt previously at the start, though there was still pain. Now stray tears trailed down moist cheeks as he watched himself being used, watched himself become a cock-sleeve.  Soon, between cries for Asphodel to slow down, and pleading to stop, between moans of pleasure and groans of pain, between dry heaving to the smell of sex that filled the air, and staring at his trembling, defiled reflection, between Asphodel releasing hot strings of cum into his newly claimed prize,, and his own orgasmic high that thrust him into a headspace he’d never known, his vision slowly faded to black.

And as it did, he watched Asphodel unsheath his cock from his abused hole. 

He watched as his trembling, shaking body fell to the bed in a disgraceful heap. 

He watched as Asphodel’s cum dripped from within him, mixed with his own blood, dirtying the blankets and sheets of the bed. 

He watched as Asphodel got up and headed for the door. Through that reflection, he had seen it all. 

He had witnessed it all, like some kind of nightmare. 

And as he watched that door shut with that familiar audible  _ click _ , he knew that door had sealed his fate.

The loud ringing in his ears forced him into a daze as he looked back to the mirror and his weakened, trembling form on the bed. His lips and fingers and toes tingled as his breathing picked up pace. He was breathing too quickly.

_ I love you, Juliana. _

The words echoed in Juliana’s head. 

Asphodel’s own words. 

He closed his eyes as he felt the warm cum Aspohodel had left in his ass seep from his abused hole to glide and trickle down along his thigh.

He gave into the unconscious that clouded his mind.

Praying to the Gods to let him finally die.

  
  
  



	9. Hope

_ Warm. _

_ Warm against Juliana’s chest. _

  
  


The Canthan’s eyes fluttered open halfway, bleary eyes attempting to register his surroundings. He was being carried, this much he knew. His arms draped over broad shoulders and he nuzzled into the neck instinctively. 

  
  


_ Wait. _

_ This was not Master’s scent. _

_ This was someone else. _

_ Who was this? _

  
  


Juliana leaned back slightly, blinking a few times in an attempt to clear his vision enough to make out who it was carrying him. He smelled of spices and firewood, and some kind of cologne. 

He smelled Human.

_ Rijah. _

He was carrying him out of the bedroom. He had taken off his shirt and put it on Juliana, as well as found his boxers - though the stockings were still on his legs. Not that he cared. He was being rescued, right? That was all he wanted. The sound of Asphodel banging on the basement door forced Juliana’s eyes open wider in full alert.

“He’s trapped for now.”

Rijah spoke urgently.

“We need to leave immediately.”

Juliana stared up at Rijah as he was carried, confusion on his sleepy visage.

“Rijah… your accent…?” 

He questioned awkwardly, flinching at the sound of Asphodel’s yelling through the basement door as Rijah continued to carry him out towards the balcony. It was nearly early morning from what he could tell.

“It is fake.”

Was all Rijah answered with as he picked up pace towards the balcony. The door was opened aggressively and he shifted Juliana to his back, urging him to hold onto him in a piggy-back style as he descended the ladder quickly in heavy, swift breaths. The added weight of the Canthan did little to strain him, in fact this was such an easy task that as soon as his boots thudded to the ground, he gripped Juliana and shifted him to hold him bridal style and darted off into the jungle, ducking branches, leaping over roots of massive trees, dodging rocks or fallen tree parts. He would not stop until his lungs were hot with the strain of breathing; until his legs ached, yearning for rest. And hour, maybe more of racing through the jungle with no particular idea as to where they were going. He ran until he caught the eye of three men that appeared to be packing up their camp. And he did not stop until he reached them, panting heavily, wheezing his breaths as he made it to them. Beads of sweat trailed down his rough, dark face.

“Please.”

Rijah breathed out heavily, panting as he held a fearful looking Canthan in his arms.

“Do you have water?”

There were three men. Two Humans, and a Sylvari. The one that appeared to be in charge just by the mere look was a tall, fair-skinned Canthan, though unlike Juliana he appeared much more masculine. Tall, muscular, and proper. Like a nobleman, or at least of high social standing. That much was evident by his attire alone - fanciful silks and unblemished pale skin. And unworldly crimson red eyes that peered at the two with a curious expression.

“Yes, please, have a seat.”

The man’s deep voice rumbled, matching Rijah's in the level of deepness which was odd considering how the man looked; much more proper he appeared to be in comparison. He gestured towards one of the men who fetched a jug and offered it to Rijah.

Rijah set Juliana down, who stood awkwardly as he watched Rijah take the jug and down as much of it as he could. Juliana tugged at the bottom of Rijah’s shirt that he wore to try to better cover his bruised legs, then turned his eyes towards Rijah’s bare chest as it heaved with heavy breaths. He watched as the Elonian spilled water all over his face and down his body, and even on the ground.

“Do have a seat, no need to strain yourselves.”

The crimson-eyed man spoke gently, though his eyes seemed to lock onto Juliana as he sat abruptly on the dirty ground at the suggestion of sitting. He would deal with that later. Instead he returned his attention to Rijah.

“I am Lord Vidimir Oscuro, head of House Oscuro. These here are my mercenaries.”

Vidimir gestured towards the other two males in the area; first to a blonde-haired blue-eyed Krytan man.

“This is Allan.”

He introduced the man who waved back with a big goofy smile. Another gesture would bring one’s attention towards a purple Sylvari with amethyst eyes who looked to be perpetually grumpy and was wearing heavy armor. 

“And this is Zaene.”

There was a moment’s pause before he narrowed his eyes to the two newcomers. 

“And you are?”

Rijah found himself fighting off a general glare at the Lord’s presence; he did not need another egotistical being to deal with. But this was their only chance at help and he would not deny it even if it meant being mildly irritated by the man’s presence.

“Rijah, a mercenary myself. This is Juliana.”

He gestured towards the small barefooted Canthan, who looked anxious and dirty; and very malnourished.

It certainly caught the Lord’s eye; and he made a mental note to ask questions about the boy’s general state of health later.

“What brings you to me this evening? You appear to be out of sorts at the moment.”

The man asked curiously, though he appeared eerily calm considering just how beat up the both of them appeared to be. No matter how he looked at this situation, it looked like Rijah had taken a small woman or something. Poor thing looked terrified.

“That… is complicated.”

Rijah began, sparing a look towards Juliana, who moved closer to the Elonian man nervously. He raised his hand to pat Juliana’s shoulder gently.

“The lad was kidnapped, I rescued him and his captor may be looking for us. That is the short version at least. Do you mind if we travel with your group? I will lend my aid as a healer and protector as payment. Where is it you are headed?”

Rijah blurted out his words without thinking.

The Lord looked Rijah over with a lidded gaze, curious about their story, but there was a place and time to ask questions and investigate. He looked Juliana over with a much more peaked interest about the male pronoun being used to regard him, then to Rijah. This was like a Gods-send, he had been fairly bored wandering about. His attention flitted over Juliana’s bruised and malnourished form next, brow raising in intrigue as the smaller Canthan moved to hide behind Rijah when their eyes met.

“We are headed towards the Forgotten City; Tarir. You are welcome to join us on our journey.”

“We need only to travel with you until we come to a Waypoint in which we can get Juliana to Divinity’s Reach to Seraph Headquarters.”

Rijah explained, his hand lowering to rest on Juliana’s shoulder this time, giving a gentle and reassuring patting as he looked to Lord Vidimir. He watched the other two carefully as well, trying to decide whether or not they were good-hearted or potentially dangerous.

They seemed normal enough.

Considering their situation, at least.

“Excellent - you may do so. However, you should know it may be a few days before we come across a Waypoint that works, as the Leyline in this area appears to be in cahoots.”

The Lord explained as he motioned for his men to continue packing. He set himself on a log that had been used as seating the night before and watched the two newcomers closely.

“If you were kidnapped, staying in one place right now would be dangerous.”

Crimson eyes darted around them with a lidden suspicion before returning to Rijah.

“Do you feel comfortable walking for a few hours? We will make camp come nightfall.”

The Elonian watched Lord Vidimir’s men scramble about to finish packing, but they definitely were looking at their newly acquired party members with curiosity. He opted to ignore them for now, instead nodding towards the Lord.

“Aye. I am very capable. Built strong.” 

He muttered calmly. When Juliana moved closer to Rijah, his attention locked onto the collar around the small Canthan’s neck, and quickly he looked to the Lord, watching him for a moment before articulating his thoughts.

“I am concerned Juliana’s collar may have a tracking mechanism inside of it.”

The Lord lowered his eyes to Juliana who raised his hand to the collar around his neck quickly at the mention

“Can you not remove it?”

The Lord asked, crimson eyes darting towards Rijah with raised brows.

“It is locked there with Mesmer magic.”

Rijah explained.

“Then you require the original castor, or another Mesmer to break the spell.”

Lord Vidimir explained, gesturing for Juliana to come closer with a beckoning index finger. His intense stare softened as he noted just how nervous the man appeared to be. He was patient, however, and he waited as Juliana shuffled closer, his forehead creasing in concern as the state of the man’s body was much more evident. Stitching, cuts on his feet, skinny limbs.

“May I touch you?”

The Lord asked gently, his voice softening considerably as he regarded Juliana.

“I guess…”

Juliana replied quietly, sparing a glance towards Rijah before he took a final step closer to Vidimir. He grunted as he was pulled to sit on the log next to the Lord, and he tugged his shirt down a bit more to cover himself; gotta keep some modesty. 

His head lulled back with the guidance of the Lord’s hand so delicately raising his chin as he observed the collar there bound around his lithe neck. He side-eyed Rijah who looked a bit irritated for whatever reason.

“Hmm… yes…” 

The Lord murmured carefully before releasing Juliana’s chin, his hand lowering instead to feel along the collar. 

“I am capable of removing it. The castor did not use very high-end magic to keep this here - he must have assumed you would not be interacting with other Mesmers.”

Rijah scoffed once.

“Obviously not - will you be able to remove it?”

He asked irritably, leaning forward to watch with a squint. He had never seen a Mesmer at work, and while magic made him uncomfortable, it was nevertheless fascinating to him.

“Easily.”

Lord Vidimir replied as he raised his other hand to Juliana’s collar, both hands curling around the lithe neck now.

“I am going to need you to relax.”

He urged Juliana, leaning forward to press his forehead to Juliana’s. His magic worked slowly, building up from his palms and eventually causing the collar around Juliana’s neck to glow. He focused primarily on unraveling the magic that bound the collar to the small Canthan’s body; and after five minutes it finally worked!

It fell right off into Lord Vidimir’s hands, and he observed it curiously for a moment before throwing it off into the jungle.

“There you are, much better now, isn’t it?”

Juliana’s hands shot up to his neck once the collar was gone, fingers feeling along the now bare column of his neck with wide eyes. It certainly was strange not wearing a collar anymore. But it also felt so very freeing. He offered the Lord a pleased dimpled smile.

“Thanks.”

The Canthan Lord smiled in return to Juliana’s own; Gods damn was that smile contagious. Though the calm and slightly infatuated stare was interrupted by Rijah stepping up to Juliana and kneeling before him. 

The Elonian gripped Juliana’s cheeks gently and turned his head this way and that, eyeing him for wounds before lowering his attention to the stitches that were torn on the sides of his legs.

“Fuck, when did that happen?”

He questioned him, though when Juliana looked uncomfortable he suddenly scolded himself internally. The poor man had been assaulted previously, of course, he was going to have tears in his stitching and such.

“I’m sorry.”

He apologized, allowing Juliana to pull his head away from his hold.

“I’m fine.”

The small Canthan assured him, eyes closing with a heavy sigh. His legs did burn, and sting. The stitching had torn and tugged painfully at his flesh as he was forced into the bed before by Asphodel - and it had caused him to rip them from his struggle.

_ Asphodel. _   
  


Was he okay? Was he still locked in the basement? Would he be able to get out again? Suddenly he felt worried for him, and the expression definitely caught Rijah’s attention.

“Will you allow me to heal it?”

Rijah asked gently, watching the Canthan’s expression shift from concern to a fairly stoic look.

“No, I’ll be fine.”

He wanted to feel the pain there - he could not figure out why but, it was nice, kind of like a reminder of him.

Of Asphodel.

Was this a mistake? Should he go back?

He sort of missed him.

Was he going to be able to eat properly in his absence?

“Are you going to explain in further detail what has happened? Or will I be left in the dark?”

The Lord asked of the two, watching them with the faintest rise of his brows. His expression itself conveyed disinterest; he could care less whether or not he got his answer. This was more or less an opportunity to relieve himself of boredom.

But.

He was becoming increasingly more interested in Juliana’s story.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Juliana spoke quietly, peering up at Vidimir slowly.

“You are a Mesmer aren’t you? Can’t you just see my memories and stuff?”

  
  


“Well, yes, my dear boy. But that is very intrusive to someone’s mind.”

The Canthan Lord explained gently, his voice soft, eyes vigilant in their observations of Juliana’s body language. He was interested but he was no monster. He would not force the poor boy to tell him anything about his trials and tribulations.

“Then do that.”

Juliana stated simply.

“Whatever you have to do. And then you will take me and Rijah with you right?”

Rijah and Lord Vidimir locked eyes for a moment; both suspicious of the other.

It did nothing to deter the Lord from making his decision.

“Yes.”

Lord Vidimir answered the Canthan before him.

Vidimir was cautious at first, but the urging look and movements of Juliana’s hands made any of his uneasiness fade. A willing subject to practice mind magics on was practically impossible to find; and here, right before him was someone willing to allow him to meddle in his mind. His past. To see what he was like, to view his memories and thoughts. The Lord’s hands raised to the sides of Juliana’s head and their foreheads meet once more. The very same magic flow as before takes place, though this time Vidimir truly concentrates on his task. 

He successfully manages to view enough to get an idea of what is going on, and by the time he had pulled away, Vladimir seemed to be a bit paler, were that even possible for an albino man. He released the boy and stared at him, speechless for the moment before looking to Rijah with knit brows.

Rijah simply raised his shoulders in a lazy shrug, then gestured towards the men that were ready to move.

“Shall we?”

There was little conversation then, as they all walked along the jungle floor. Rijah carried Juliana on his back as before, and Lord Vidimir had given him a pair of cotton trousers to wear for the sake of decency. 

They would travel until late evening.

  
  


...


	10. Trials and Tribulations of the Mind

The late evening made itself known in a multitude of ways that only the jungle itself could. The sun was beginning to lower, and no longer filtered its golden streams through the canopy above; those rays ceased the warmth it bestowed upon the jungle soil. The birdsong all but stopped and the critters ceased their scurrying.

The lively sound of Maguuma had all but shifted into an eerie silence; its warmth, now a cold that soaked into the party’s boots, and slipped into crevices of armor and bit at exposed flesh, tore through thin fabrics. The crickets made their existence known just the same, and this was their final warning before the evening came to an end, and nightfall took its place over Maguuma.

The sound of water was the first thing Juliana noted through his half slumbering stupor. He had been riding on Rijah’s back for so long by then that he had found an odd comfort in bumpy steps and huffs of breaths. He raised his head up slowly to eye around them, though his eyes did little in the way of making much sense of his surroundings.

“We will make camp here at this lake.”

Lord Vidimir stated matter-of-factly. His tone suggested that he would not debate his decision, and no one else seemed to have a desire to do so, surprisingly not even Rijah, who seemed to always have something to say to bite back at the Lord.

Juliana was set down, and Rijah wandered off to assist the other mercenaries in setting up tents and discussing food options. There would be some hearty laughter here and there, but for the most part, they worked in general silence; though Rijah’s dark gaze stared at Juliana here and there every once in a while. He was keeping a stern glare on Vidimir.   
  
“You have suffered greatly.”

Lord Vidimir spoke to Juliana as he too, watched the men work on setting up their camp. His attention on the men was brief, however, as he regarded the smaller Canthan with a calm expression and a curious gaze.

“You are safe now.”

He assured Juliana with a gentle smile before glancing off towards Rijah.

“He is very protective of you, are you two…?”

Juliana said nothing about the man’s reassurance; he did not care for his words, at least those regarding his past or recent experiences. At the mention of Rijah his own eyes drifted off towards the working Elonian, only catching his brief glances here and there with a curious expression himself.

Though Vidimir’s question caught him off guard, certainly.

“Oh…”

Juliana snorted inelegantly, humored by the mere suggestion.

“He is not gay, he has a wife and kids to worry about.”

The Lord appeared relieved for a moment as he watched Juliana in contemplative silence now.

“And what of you?”

“What about me?”

Juliana turned his head to look up at the man, though he avoided his direct gaze.

He had not noticed how beautiful the Canthan Lord was - he’d never seen an Albino Canthan before, and he seemed genuinely caught off guard for a split second.

The man’s crimson eyes were unsettling somehow, and Juliana found himself looking around the area with a quick swallow.

“Have you a wife?”

Lord Vidimir queried curiously.

“Oh, Gods no. I’m gay as  _ fuck _ .”

Juliana stated flatly, eyes darting back towards the men as they had finally assembled the tents. Three to be exact. And they were setting up a fire next, gathering wood, setting out dining supplies, and somehow, it had actually looked fairly decent; proper dare he assume.

Lord Vidimir was certainly caught off guard by Juliana’s blunt statement, however, it only further increased his interest in the man.

“That would make two of us.”

The Lord mused to Juliana. His tone was void of any perverseness and he appeared content to simply watch the others as opposed to staring down at the tatted Canthan with the same intensity he had been previously. 

He was patient.

“I hope you like watered-down soup. The majority of our food was lost in a passing storm.”

“ _ Gross _ , what?”

Juliana scoffed as he turned his attention to the Lord. He watched him for a moment before marching off towards the men, who gave him their immediate attention; who could ignore a stompy little Canthan anyway. 

No one, that’s who...

“Someone go hunt rabbit or something, we need meat. I’m going to fucking make a real meal.” 

He grumbled something about gross food as he moved towards the fire that was already burning, saved him the trouble, really. He would kick a few pieces into the flames and then move to the outer edges of the jungle in search of herb or other plants to use for the stew he would be making.

The men looked towards Vidimir for a final say on the matter, after all, Juliana was not their employer, and to humor Juliana, Vidimir nodded, and off his mercenaries went, to do just that. Juliana had seated himself onto a log that was dragged over at some point by someone clearly much stronger than he, and Rijah sat next to him. 

Lord Vidimir had disappeared into a tent.

“How are you feeling?”

Rijah asked carefully, looking down at the exhausted-looking Canthan with concern. He was also watching Lord Vidimir’s tent with a squint, though his stern expression softened the moment Juliana looked up at him, and his attention was solely on him now...

“I’m just really tired, and hungry.”

Juliana admitted, holding a hand to his stomach and slumping up against the Elonian man’s side.

He was hungry, sure.

But he was starting to miss Master.

_ Asphodel _ .

His hand raised to touch at his own neck. Earlier he had felt so freed by the removal of his collar. But now he almost felt… 

Naked...

Bare.

Those viridian eyes of his darted about the edges of the jungle that gave way to the little lake they were setting camp at as if he expected the amber glow of Asphodel’s eyes to appear, but it never did come. 

And Juliana began to feel a twist in the pit of his stomach.

“We will get you to the Reach soon enough, and you will never have to worry about anything that has happened here again.” 

RIjah reassured Juliana in a gentle tone, an arm raising to loop around the smaller man’s form as he was leaned up against. A soft smile settled on dark lips as he watched Juliana rest against him, pleased by the minor affection.

Rijah’s words fell on uncaring ears.

For Juliana seemed only filled with regret rather than reassurance.

He found himself wondering if Asphodel was alright, if he missed him, if he was even looking for him. 

He did say that he loved him, right?

Would he give him up so easily?

He had not come for him yet.

Maybe he didn’t love him.

Maybe he never did.

He was alone.

_ Master _ .

Where was he?

He wanted to go back.

He wanted to apologize and go home.

Back to the treehouse and back to bed with Asphodel.

A general panic was beginning to set in now.

But instead of verbalizing his thoughts and feelings, he pressed up against Rijah and closed his eyes. 

Maybe if he closed then hard enough, if he believed hard enough, he would be back with Asphodel.

Back home with Master.

A few minutes passed by and at the sound of footfalls, Juliana sat up, his heart racing with anticipation, ready to feel Asphodel’s hands on him, his lips to his skin, his rumbling words to his ear.

But he was left to the sight of Vidimir’s mercenaries returning from their hunt of a few rabbits.

Juliana visibly deflated.

“Oh, don’t worry.”

Rijah began, seeing Juliana’s slumping.

“We’ll skin and separate the meat for you since you’re the one cooking.”

He offered, giving the Canthan a few gentle pats before moving off to join the mercenaries once more, this time by the waterbed as they began their preparations.

The trio was not given much notice or regard after Rijah had spoken. Instead, Juliana lowered his attention to the fire before him, eyes lidded as he felt a swelling in his chest, and a tightness in his throat; as if he were about to cry, and yet…

Nothing would come out.

He spent the next ten minutes sitting alone and listening to the mercenaries banter and laugh with one another. It always amused him at how easily other mercenaries could approach or talk to other mercenaries like they were old pals from childhood when they were in fact complete strangers. They always had tales to tell and adventures to act out.

Juliana’s thoughts were interrupted by Lord Vidimir’s approach. 

The man definitely held himself as if he were better than everyone else.

He probably was.

“Come, let us get you some proper clothing, hm?”

Lord Vidimir stated rather than asking. It was a type of personality Juliana was already accustomed to, and Vidimir was pleased when Juliana took the hand he offered towards the smaller Canthan. His gloved fingers secured Juliana’s hand as he led him to his tent.

It was, surprisingly very well kept and neat considering it was a fucking tent, and Juliana found himself inhaling a quick breath of surprise as he took it all in. A very comfy looking bed rested at its center, a few bags held his things, a large chest, a foldable table, and chair made up a desk where there were some papers and maps and a few books. It was all relatively fanciful, and everything was high in quality from the bedding to the fabric of the tent itself.

And there, on the bed, a pile of clothing.

Juliana froze in place, immediately remembering the last night he and Asphodel had spent with one another. The night he made him wear that outfit. He lowered his eyes to the stockings he still wore, then to the clothing on the bed. He did not move; how could he? He was paralyzed in some kind of weird fear he had no control of, and he suddenly felt like his heart might burst or thud right out from behind his ribcage, it was beating so aggressively. His hearing was muffled, and all he could hear was a loud tone in his ears, then a warmth seemed to envelop his face and body.

Juliana blinked rapidly as he suddenly felt hands on him, gently cupping his cheeks. It took him a moment to register that he was crying out in some kind of panic he had not even been aware of, but by then, the Canthan Lord had pulled him into his lap at the edge of the bed and was attempting to hug him and soothe him to the best of his abilities.

“What…”

Juliana breathed out through a whimper, his eyes burning with tears that streamed down his freckled cheeks. He was confused. 

What had just happened?

“You have suffered from an anxiety attack.”

Lord Vidimir told Juliana, as if he read his mind.

He didn’t though, right?

Juliana leaned back to glance up at the man suspiciously before burying his face into his chest. He seemed to sink into him as he felt the Canthan Lord’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him against his chest.

It was nice…

_ It was warm. _

  
  
  


Juliana must've fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes he was in Lord Vidimir’s tent alone, though this time he was dressed in the clothes that were on the bed before he had that weird attack, whatever it had been.

The clothing was nice quality, soft cotton, probably something used to slumber in by the great Lord. The clothing was too large for him, but it did not bother him too much. He was wearing a large long-sleeved shirt that went well past his hands, and large pants that were tied around his waist, and rolled up at the bottoms in cuffs so that he could walk without falling.

The clothing he had been wearing before was off to the side sitting by the tent opening.

But Juliana did not want to move. He felt so warm, and the bed was so plush and soft. He could hear the crackling of a fire and smell the scent of food being cooked, urging him up.

That’s right.

He was going to cook, but he had fallen asleep.

Damn it all.

His stomach rumbled hungrily as the scent wafted in further with much more intensity, and he found himself sliding from the bed and pausing by the door.

If he had been changed by Lord Vidimir, didn’t that mean he had seen him completely naked?

Juliana pursed his lips at the idea, the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks warmed in embarrassment, but the show must go on.

And with a nudge of the tent flap, Juliana stepped outside.

The sound of hushed conversation across the way was what caught his attention immediately, but then he glanced up at the sky, and by the Gods was it beautiful. Stars dotted over a wide expanse of sky, and the moon was large and high. He could stay out there forever.

The crickets chirped, and the sound of the lake gently rocking against the sandy shore was calming in itself. The smell of plants and water toyed with his nose, and it was almost nostalgic.

It reminded him of the days he spent traveling in Maguuma. Before all of this.

Before Asphodel…

Juliana’s eyes darted towards the ring of trees that surrounded them with pursed lips. He felt like they were being followed but there was no such evidence, and he would not jinx them. Besides, he had made new friends, and he was safe finally.

Free.

That’s what he had wanted all along, right?

Freedom?

_ Asphodel. _

_ Master. _

He raised a hand to his chest to grip the fabric there as he felt a pang of longing. Why did he yearn for him so? After all he had done to him. After all of the torture?

“Are you alright, Julia?”

Lord Vidimir’s voice had caught him off guard but he was quick to recover as he looked up at the man, who was dressed in Canthan oriented clothing. It was fitting on the Lord for some reason. It showed off just how muscular he was certainly. And the way his robing hung off of his shoulder, barely revealing his chest but easily drawing an eye to a muscular shoulder and bicep…

“UH.”

Juliana blurted out, turning his head away to look around frantically at  _ anything _ but the man before him.

Lord Vidimir was certainly amused by Juliana’s antics; he was a very intelligent man, and it was not difficult to discern why exactly the small man was reacting in such a manner. 

He was flattered.

“We have made dinner if you are hungry.”

The Lord offered his hand towards Juliana once more, watching as the smaller Canthan’s flustered freckled visage avoided his own pale one.

This was pleasant.

It was cute.

_ Adorable. _

Juliana did finally take the man’s hand and allowed himself to be led off to the campfire, and he found himself inhaling the scent of burning wood with a pleased hum. He had missed campfires. As he and the Lord approached, the others seemed to quiet down. Rijah was the first to greet Juliana with a soft smile and a narrowed look at Lord Vidimir and the two Canthan’s united hands, but he said nothing of it. 

The other Mercenaries seemed to be minding their own business, sort of. The Sylvari, Zaene, was eating his stew quietly and keeping to himself for the most part. He spared the others a brief glance, but he was clearly not interested in conversation at the moment.

The other mercenary, Allan, the blue-eyed blonde-haired Human was excited to see Juliana, and Juliana quickly found the man’s puppy-like energy annoying as he was bombarded with questions.

“Hello! Good evening, are you hungry? Did you rest well?”

“Let's get him some food before we bother him, shall we?” 

The Lord mused towards Allan with a soft smile, giving Juliana’s hand a reassuring squeeze before gesturing towards a fanciful chair that had been set out for the Lord himself.

Juliana was not going to decline the offer. A fancy soft chair as opposed to a dirty, hard log? 

He’s in.

And he sat with a lazy plop and looked at the others, who were all busy shoving their face holes full of strew, other than Rijah, who was looking at him with a concerned expression; so to ease his worries, Juliana offered him a soft smile.

It was returned in kind by the Elonian’s dark lips.

But Juliana was distracted almost as soon as Rijah had returned his smile by the warm bowl of stew held out to him by Lord Vidimir. It was accepted with an appreciative nod and immediately, and very messily. He had not realized how hungry he was until he had tasted food.

The others watched Juliana with some form of concern, Lord Vidimir displayed amusement, Rijah, a very impressed arch of his brow.

The rest of the night went along quietly.

Lord Vidimir went off to bed at some point in his fanciful tent, and the rest of them sat in a circle near the fire around a makeshift table made out of a large flat rock. They had decided to gamble while the Lord was asleep and unable to scold them for such a thing.

“It’s chilly.”

Juliana complained to Rijah.

“Well, come here then.”

The Elonian patted his lap and returned to his gambling card game. He raised his bottle of rum to his lips, smirking as the other mercenaries scoffed and made sure that Rijah knew how pissy they were about their apparent loss that round.

Juliana squinted at Rijah’s lap, then up at the Elonian’s smug expression as he won his game.

Contemplations. Decisions decisions.

He eyed his own arms with pursed lips.

Goosebumps.

Cold.

He sighed dramatically and slumped across Rijah’s lap with a whine.

Rijah rolled his eyes and adjusted Juliana so that he was sitting sideways in his lap, bushy black brows drawing up into a furrow as he felt the small Canthan nuzzle into his chest. He shrugged out of his jacket; courtesy of his new friends, and draped it over Juliana as he seemed to drift off to sleep rather quickly.

The rest of the night was spent drinking, gambling, and telling stories.

Rijah almost felt saddened by the idea that they would soon be parting ways.

But they were on a mission.

To save Julia.


	11. His Return

Juliana tilted his head back against the wall of the cave he and the others had invaded. He was propped up at the mouth of the cave, watching the rain pouring down and obscuring the entrance of their temporary shelter for the evening like a curtain of glistening iridescent dewdrops.

They had walked all morning into early evening, but the storm clouds rolled in and mercilessly claimed the rest of their afternoon. Lord Vidimir disliked his things being soaked in rainwater, thus they had no choice but to settle for the night.

Juliana sang a sorrowful song, and while the words could not be deciphered over the sound of heavy rainfall, what could be heard was hauntingly beautiful, in the way it echoed within the cave almost magically. Eerie and yet so very captivating. 

As the song died out, the others continued to prepare their camp. Three tents, one for the Lord himself, one for the mercenaries, and one, for the supplies; and for this evening, also for Juliana and Rijah, who had been taking their slumber outside under the stars the last few nights.

“We have one extra bedroll, you two can use it if you want.”

Allan offered kindly.

It was a gesture that Rijah was thankful for. He would not mind sharing with Juliana of course.

To sleep with him so close might be… awkward.

But he could make due. 

The bedding was laid out in front of a small circle of stone set up to be where the fire was to be made, and he watched as Juliana wandered off to Lord Vidimir’s tent at the Lord’s beckoning.

He hated that man with a fiery passion.

Why?

Was it because of the way he treated Juliana?

He appeared to be kind and gentle to him.

He had allowed them both to join his travels.

…

Was it perhaps because he knew he liked Juliana?

It was easy to tell, with the way the Lord looked at Juliana. The way he preened at the Canthan’s clothing and hair. The way he mockingly looked at Rijah.

He clenched his jaw as he glared at the Lord’s tent as the two disappeared within it.

Just what were they doing?

  
  


“Do you know much about Leyline magic, Juliana?”

Lord Vidimir asked as he picked up a book from his desk and sat at the edge of his bed.

“Shit you don’t wanna fuck with, for sure.”

Juliana murmured, eyeing the man with a tilt of his head.

“You are going to The Forgotten City because of something to do with Leyline, right?”

“Indeed.”

Lord Vidimir began, watching the smaller Canthan with a lidded gaze. He patted the bed next to himself, urging the other to sit with him as he opened his book, flipping through pages carefully, eyes scanning the script for a particular page.

“There was a bloodstone accident. And due to this, I have begun to see… visions.”

“Visions? Like... hallucinations?”

Juliana inquired as he sat next to him, though now he was eyeing him like the Lord just might be fucking batshit crazy.

“You see, when a being is exposed to a bloodstone explosion, they are also exposed to an excess of magic that accumulates in the body.”

Lord Vidimir paused on a page, tapping at a hand-written portion about magic exposure. 

He reads it out loud. 

“It can be hypothesized that as the magic enters the body, it ‘stores’ or ‘records’ part of its sentience. If enough of that sentience-infused magic accumulates, they form an anomaly.”

He paused to glance at Juliana.

“The visions.”

He tapped at the page once more.

“If I am correct, then the visions myself, and others have seen, would be our sentience leaking out, like sparks coming out of a piece of coal, or sparkler.”

“So… you are going to Tarir, the Forgotten City, to find a cure?”

Juliana asked slowly, eyeing the script on the page with pursed lips.

“I am traveling to Tarir because it is on top of a ley-line hub, its transcendent magic channels the span of the globe. There are old texts in the Priory that call them ley-lines.”

He explained to the smaller Canthan.

“Wouldn’t that be a bad idea? if there is magic there? Would you not just accumulate more of it or something? How are you going to see if you’re too close?”

Juliana wrinkled his freckled nose slowly.

“They cannot be seen or touched, but they are very real - the lines, I have no idea as to where they are, they flow through paths I personally believe are attached to the Waypoints we use.” 

The Lord answered.

“My ‘Cure’ is waiting for me in Tarir, as is the knowledge in which I seek.”

Juliana watched the Lord for a long moment. 

“Have you ever met an Exalted? They guard that place you know.”

“I have, have you?”

Lord Vidimir asked as he flipped through his book idly.

“I have. They’re really creepy. I came across them when I traveled with a group of adventurers, we passed through Tarir. They are pretty friendly, but are intimidating I guess.”

Juliana rubbed at his bare chin with a contemplative hum.

“So you are going there to ask the Exalted for a cure, and to study magic?”

“The Exalted have records etched into the walls of their city, not only will they have the knowledge I require to cure my illness, but they will also have information about ley-line that I very much am interested in learning about.”

The Lord tapped at a new page, an intricate sketch of the city of Tarir.

“Huh.”

Juliana sounds out in acknowledgment. 

“I guess that’s a good reason to go. A good thing you brought mercenaries with. The pocket raptors in Magumma are fucking terrifying.”

He side-eyed the entrance of the tent suspiciously before looking up at Lord Vidimir.

“Thank you, by the way. For helping me- uh, us. It was nice of you to help out a pair of dirty strangers. Most Lords or noblemen would have sent us away.”

“If I am being honest, I was more interested in your friend Rijah’s ability to protect my camp and items on our journey, though I would be lying if I said you did not catch my eye as well.”

The Lord smirked down at Juliana with a glint of amusement.

Juliana snorted softly at that, shaking his head left to right at the idea, though he paused to peer up at the Lord from under his lashes at the mention of him catching his eye.

“I did? Why?”

“You are beautiful, though I am sure you are already aware of this.”

He answered as he stood and returned his book to his table.

“Yeahhh, most people think I’m a woman at first.”

Juliana admitted, flopping back against the bed with a groan and a stretch.

“Nevertheless, it caught my eye - though seeing as you were hurt, I opted to let you be.”

Lord Vidimir loomed over the bed now, watching Juliana stretch with an observant eye.

“Let me be?”

Juliana groaned out through his stretch, slumping back against the bed and giving his muscles a rest as he peered up at the Lord with a tilt of his head.

“Refrained from any advances.”

The Lord elaborated.

Juliana watched the Canthan Lord for a long moment, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to decide how he felt about that statement.

The Lord was attractive for sure.

He was clearly attracted to him.

_ But what about Master? _

_ Asphodel. _

Would it be cheating?

He lowered his eyes to the bedding for a moment, though his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his body being shifted with the weight of the Lord’s form moving over him.

“You can tell me no, Julia.”

The Lord murmured to him as he leaned forward to press his warm lips to Juliana’s neck. 

The feeling was nice, and Juliana would raise his hands to the man’s broad shoulders, squeezing lightly and tilting his head to the right slowly, eyeing the Canthan Lord out of the corner of his eyes. He gave him more room to work with.

And he did work with it. The Lord’s kisses became more feverish as he kissed along his neck, to his collarbone, then he rose to hover over him with a fairly aroused expression.

“I desire to take you, Julia.”

Juliana arched a brow slowly at the man’s words, unimpressed by his choice in wording but, he was aroused now with seemingly the barest of touches, and he needed some kind of attention.

“Lube?”

He asked as he shoved the Lord’s chest so he could sit up himself and pull his shirt off. It was a good thing they had stopped at a lake a while back to briefly rinse off.

The Lord moved from the bed to a bag at the foot of the bed, rummaging for a moment before tossing a clear bottle onto the bed’s surface. It would roll over towards Juliana as that was where the weight on the bed was.

The Lord’s robe was dropped, to reveal a very muscular and pale-skinned form. His hair was pulled up into a messy bun so that it would be kept out of the way.

His cock hung between his legs, thick and meaty, not astonishingly massive, but he was well endowed.

It had Juliana licking his lips.

“How do you want me?”

He asked as he began to wriggle out of his oversized trousers and borrowed boxers, kicking them off to the side as he watched the man approach.

Too bad he probably wouldn’t let him top him.

Juliana pouted internally at that.

“Hm…”

The Lord purred thoughtfully before moving towards Juliana. He would turn him onto his stomach gently and pull him backward until his legs were dangling over the edge of the bed, feet touching the floor.

“Like this to start; then I want to see your body consume me.”

He murmured as he eyed Juliana’s round ass with a smirk.

Juliana did not protest, nor contest. 

Sex was sex, to him.

He pressed his cheek to the plush bedding and glanced over his shoulder at Lord Vidimir out of the corner of his eyes. He would wriggle his ass at him with a smirk, to try to get him going already.

“Do you want me to prepare myself?”

Vladimir had paused in his actions at the question but found himself more focused on the commotion going on outside. The sound of fighting, perhaps?

Juliana’s eyes rolled so hard that they might have fallen out of his pretty little head he closed his eyes and pressed his face into the bedding, so close yet so far from a release, they had not even started and something was already getting in the way of his fun time.

“What the fuck.” 

He murmured irritably, turning his head to glance towards the entrance of the tent.

There was a sudden press against Juliana’s ass, an insistent finger that prodded at his entrance, though he found himself glancing off towards the tent opening with concern.

“Vidimir.” 

His tone was soft, eyes trained on the tent flaps.

“What if there is something going on out there?”

“There are three men out there, I am sure they are just fine.”

The Lord replied as he pressed his finger within Juliana’s ass delicately, carefully stretching him with the lubricant that aided him.

Juliana’s face buried into the bedding, eyes closed as he opted to enjoy the pleasure he was receiving rather than worry about the goings ons outside of the tent. 

Probably just mercenaries being mercenaries.

A soft, pleased moan left those lips of his as he felt another finger added to him, and his hips instinctively rocked back against them, earning a chuckle from the Lord himself.

“You-...”

The Lord was cut off by two angered amber eyes staring directly at him from the tent’s entrance.

Juliana turned his head to peer at the tent’s entrance as well, frowning when the Lord had paused his sentence.

Viridian green eyes stared dead at the figure there.

His stomach dropped, flopped, and twisted.

His heart jumped into his throat.

_ “Asphodel…” _


	12. Home sweet Home - Again.

There Juliana lay, chest to the bed, his ass up in the air, poised for Lord Vidimir’s taking, and all of the warmth he had felt previously had all but fled; surging through his veins and pooling in his gut to twist and render him ill; and from there, shocks of adrenaline tingled his nerves and shot through his legs. 

_ His body was urging him to run. _

But how could he, in this position, how could he do anything at all?

Those once familiar, amber eyes, kind and caring, held that angry, sinister stare it had the day he had awoken in Asphodel’s tree home. 

Juliana’s eyes brimmed with tears that burned and blurred his vision; so much so that he barely was able to register Asphodel’s movements.

How could he have found him?

The small Canthan rolled onto his back to the sight of Asphodel’s form moving closer, but all he could do was lay there, paralyzed in fear.

“You look frightened…”

Asphodel’s voice trailed off slowly, an airy chuckle sounding out as he moved behind Lord Vidimir.

“Are you alright?”

Lord Vidimir asked softly, a pale hand raising to cup Juliana’s face gently, the pad of his thumb caressing that high cheekbone of his, a confused expression crossing over those elegant pale features.

“You look paler than me....”

His voice cooed softly, concern laced in his tone.

Those viridian green eyes darted towards the entrance of the tent, it was still closed, unphased. And before him was Lord Vidimir in all of his pale glory, his cock was hard, but his main attention appeared to be on Juliana’s well-being. 

He leaned against the albino Canthan’s touch, eyes closing, lashes trembling.

“Yes… sorry, I think I -...”

His voice squeaked as he attempted to gather his wits about him.

This was eerily similar to the time before, with the clothing on the bed.

He had seen things that were not there, too…

Was he losing his mind?

“Would you like to stop?”

The Canthan Lord whispered to Juliana, stroking his hair back, and tucking some behind his ear. The smile he wore was genuine. 

It was comforting.

“No… no- uh… no, I want it. Please…”

Juliana breathed out, blinking the wetness from his eyes away, hands raising to feel at the larger Canthan’s shoulders. 

_ “Please…” _

Lord Vidimir gave Juliana a gentle peck to his lips, soft and caring.

He tasted sweet, and it seemed to calm the previous anxieties the smaller Canthan had very quickly.

The Lord began working to lather his arousal with lubricant once more, pale hands finding Juliana’s hips to pull him closer to the bed’s edge. He leaned against the palms Juliana had to his shoulders. 

_Such delicate hands, such softness…_

The smaller Canthan used his grip on Vidimir’s shoulders to pull himself up so that his pink lips would meet the man’s pale ones gingerly, but eagerly. The kiss was rewarded with a few teasing strokes to Juliana’s cock by the Lord’s hand and he was patient as he worked his lips against Juliana’s, and his hand to the other’s arousal until he was hardened with excitement. The Lord shifted over Juliana to grasp both of their members together in one hand, stroking carefully, aided by a mixture of their own excitements drooling from the crown of their shafts.

With one hand stroking their rods together, Lord Vidimir shifted to kneel over Juliana, ceasing the kisses to lean back enough to look over his beautifully tatted form and watch as those pink lips of his parted with eager moans. One hand lowered to caress over his thigh, and rear, giving it a possessive squeeze, though he finally removed his hold on their members after a moment and shifted his positioning once more, a hand acting as a pillar of his weight found its place next to Juliana’s shoulder, while the wet tip of his thick cock slide down to the smaller Canthan’s sack and further still to nestle between his cheeks.

“You are so beautiful…”

Lord Vidimir murmured to Juliana.

There was something off though; a deep pulsating humming that sounded all around them. The air felt thick and heavy, and there was a fog that seemed to invade Juliana’s mind.

_ “Bloom…” _

A dual-toned voice that belonged to Vidimir and Asphodel sounded out.

Small hands raised to Lord Vidimir’s chest quickly, shivering at the feeling of his wet arousal sliding along him, leaving trails of cold that caused goosebumps to race along his flesh, ending in a shiver that parted his lips with a gasp.

“Wh-...what…”

Juliana whispered under his breath, eyes locked on Lord Vidimir’s crimson ones.

The Canthan Lord leaned in closer then, a smirk tugging at the corners of his pale pink lips; something less kind than before, it felt off. His cock hot-dogged between Juliana’s asscheeks as he hovered above the smaller Canthan, crimson eyes locked onto Juliana’s.

He did not respond this time.

Lord Vidimir angled his hips to aim the wet, leaking blunt of his shaft towards Juliana’s entrance, and a pink-purplish fog began to seep from his nostrils and fill the room in a haze as he began to test and tease at that rosebud between Juliana’s legs.

Hips squirmed as the feeling of Lord Vidimir’s cock pressed up against his entrance; monolid eyes rose to Vidimir for some kind of reassurance. He felt his heart beating heavily in his chest; not at an accelerated pace, but very hard against his ribcage. 

Everything felt off suddenly.

Like he was high, but not.

He could not make sense of it.

Could he even panic?

He could not think...

“The body has many secrets most do not know, hidden troves of pleasure; a trove of power…” 

Lord Vidimir spoke with that dual-toned voice; that sickening mixture of Asphodel and the Lord’s voices. He sank his hips lower at a slower pace, wanting the other to enjoy himself as much as he was about to. One hand lowered to become a pillar of which he loomed once more while the other ran down Juliana’s body in a perverse manner, wanting to feel all of the soft flesh it had to offer. He wanted to watch those muscles shift under beautiful skin…

_ “Spread your thighs for me, Bloom.” _

The two-toned voice whispered to Juliana encouragingly.

Bloom.

_ Bloom... _

That … voice, it was not the Lord's but... It was Lord Vidimir’s.

Obediently he spread his thighs for the Canthan Lord, his eyes lowering to Vidimir’s cock as it neared him. He licked his lips in anticipation. Eyes closed gently as he felt the poking and prodding of his head to his entrance, lips parting wider and wider until he felt him push past that tight ring of his; with the lubricant, it was a fairly easy feat, and Juliana opened his eyes to peer up at Lord Vidimir with a lidded gaze.

“Why… why is your voice…”

Juliana whispered, his heart still pounding so hard he felt it in his stomach and head, and throat. But it was not fast, it was not anxious. 

_ It felt wrong. _

Something was wrong.

Why couldn’t he think?

Every breath from the Lord released a modest amount of mist that began to pour off of the bed and onto the ground, the candles flickered and danced.

Juliana’s words were left to the air of the room.

Pale lips met Juliana’s pink ones to press in for a perverse kiss, hungry and needy. A deep moan would rumble within his chest as he kneaded his lips to Juliana’s, finishing with a lick across Juliana’s mouth.

He did this as his cock drove in deeper, slowly, until he was at least halfway inside of the smaller Canthan. He reveled in the way Juliana moaned against his own lips.

_ “Did you miss this feeling?” _

The two-toned voice purred against Juliana’s lips.

A Cheshire grin spread across his pale features as he began to pull his hips back, hips rolling forward as he sensually began to massage his cock in and out of Juliana to stimulate and relax his surely anxious form.

Juliana’s eyes were distracted for a moment by the flickering of candles. The mist was growing and Juliana’s mind was beginning to realize that something was truly wrong.

But something was keeping him from making proper thoughts.

Like a barrier, a wall…

_ Magic. _

Instead, he felt only the Lord’s lips pressing to his own, claiming his mouth with his lips and tongue. The roll of hips sending the Canthan’s cock deeper within him brought forth a pleased moan and a groan of impatience as his body grew hot and the pleasure began to pool in his gut with each fluid thrust.

The moan from the Lord was different.

It was beginning to sound less like him.

Why could he not make sense of it?

He knew that voice…

But from where..?

The polyphonic overtone of voices moaned deeply, like a gasping ghoul in pleasure, filling the room in its unnerving, eldritch like sighing. The very air was heavy with arousal; the bed creaked with every slow and gentle thrust into Juliana, hips moving back and forth in a smooth pistoning motion. Muscular arms curled around Juliana’s form, lips caressing the soft column of his neck, his cock slipping deeper, and deeper into the other, seeking out that bundle of nerves hidden within him.

His cock glided into Juliana as those muscles of his spasmed and clung tightly to his arousal. His lips explored Juliana’s cheek and lips, while his hips moved to fill him again and again, using him _selfishly_ , pleasuring him _selflessly_.

Suddenly the albino shifted himself up, kneeling before Juliana and grasping under both of his thighs to moved his legs up and apart, watching his lithe body, his hard cock and balls bounce as he began to slam himself into Juliana repeatedly; harder.

_ “Precious Bloom…” _

The voice echoed all around Juliana, picking at his mind and rattling the bones within his body with an eerie familiarity that was slowly beginning to register within him.

He stared up at Vidimir’s amber eyes with a furrow of slender black brows.

Amber?

They narrowed in return, as his hands gripped Juliana’s hips and forced himself back into the Canthan in filling, rough thrusts that glanced off of that prostate in every steady roll of hips.

Juliana’s hands lowered to press to Lord Vidimir’s abdomen, watching his abs flex with each and every thrust…

Until the coloration of his flesh began to shift into a much darker tint.

Juliana’s hand pulled away quickly, eyes darting up towards the Lord’s face.

_ Asphodel. _

“What is wrong?”

Asphodel’s voice mused to Juliana, grunting as he rolled his hips up against him, his balls slapping against his ass roughly with each contact. He was enjoying the way Juliana moaned and groaned, and how his ass tightened around his cock in fear.

Asphodel’s hand slid along Juliana’s quickly heaving chest, up to grip his throat tightly in both hands, using the new hold to force him down onto his cock painfully this time as his own thrusts met up with the Human’s body.

His amber eyes locked onto Juliana’s wide, horrified expression, lips stretching eerily into a pleased, sinister grin.

“Did you think all of that was  _ real _ ?”

His tone mocked now, no trace of Lord Vidimir any longer.

Juliana’s muscles tensed, lips parting with loud, pained grunts and strangled moans as Asphodel’s hands effectively choked him, using his body as his own personal fleshlight. Those grunts bordered mortified screams that cut off into panicked choking as Asphodel’s hands tightened. His legs bounced uselessly, his wet cock slapped noisily against his abdomen as Asphodel’s cock speared into him. Hands raised to claw at the Sylvari’s wrists.

His face was beginning to feel heated as blood pooled, circulation cut off from the rest of his body with the tight hold around his neck. He raised a leg to try to knee into Asphodel's torso in a frantic attempt at an escape.

Asphodel’s head lulled to the right slowly, watching as the Human squirmed and began to shift into a more challenging way. The Sylvari leaned in to take in Juliana’s scent, living, vibrant, full of blood, and life. He grabbed that thigh and shoved it roughly, pinning it to the bed as he continued to move, nails digging deeply into the trembling flesh.

“I am drawn to you like a moth to a flame; do you not feel it, Bloom? _We are fated_.”

There was a pause as Asphodel slowed his thrusts to a much more gentle one, hands lessening their grip as he watched Juliana cough and gasp for air now. The cough made those muscles tighten around his cock, and he found himself pleased with the feeling.

“Perhaps you are the answer, leading me to more clear paths of salvation…”

He trailed off, his eyes squinting as a smirk spread across his dark visage.

"You have changed something within me, pretty Julie..."

Juliana gasped loudly, hiccuping through a sob as he was released and he could finally breathe air. Through tears, he began to recognize the ceiling, wooden beams with chains that dangled, the familiar squeak of Asphodel’s bed. The tent began to fade away from existence and give way to the prison he had existed in for… how long had he… been there?

Was anything real? Did any of… that happen? Had he escaped?

Was this a dream?

A hallucination?

_ “You were here all along, pretty Bloom.” _

Asphodel’s voice rang out within Juliana’s head.

_ “The fun thing about being a Mesmer is I can get into your head, and make you hallucinate, make you believe… I gave you your freedom, just a taste; but you always wanted your Master in return, didn't you? You thought of me always. It made me so happy... that you have passed the test, my Bloom, my beautiful, precious Bloom...” _

“Rijah…”

Juliana’s voice croaked.

“He was real.”

Asphodel affirmed out loud.

“He is in the basement.”

He cupped Juliana’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb gently, just as ‘Vidimir’ had.

_ “The only real, constant, is me, Juliana. Only me.” _

He cooed to Juliana in that soothing, deep rumble of his. He positioned himself to hip Juliana’s prostate, grinning as Juliana moaned shakily in pleasure.

“There… your body betrays you, Bloom…"

There was a sinister echoing of laughter from Asphodel as he gained momentum. His dark lips parted with perverse, sickening moans of pleasure as the collision of flesh against flesh echoed in meaty slaps within the room. Juliana’s body bounced back and forth with every thrust.

“You were here… the whole time…”

Asphodel purred through moans as he continued to claim Juliana from within. His head reared back with another low chuckle as his ears perked to the sound of Juliana’s lewd vocalization of pleasure. The sight of Juliana so fearful, squirming and writhing in pain and pleasure beneath him…

It only fueled him.

“Despite all of this fuss, this fighting.. Look at you… moaning like a _little slut_ with your hard cock drooling for _me_.”

Asphodel groaned as he hilted within Juliana painfully, stilling and keeping him impaled upon his lust.

“That’s it… heh… I know you love this… I can feel it in the way you tighten around me.”

Asphodel pulled his hips back and forcefully began to slam into Juliana’s ass quicker and quicker, spreading him open and filling him with each roll of aggressive, powerful hips.

Asphodel’s voice purred lowly now.

_ “Go ahead… you can cum, Bloom. Cum for Master.” _

_ Why… _

Why did he like this?

Juliana’s lips parted to retort, but instead, his mouth hung open, expelling moans and groans and inaudible words, and squeals of pain and pleasure as Asphodel  _ deliciously degraded _ him.

Why did he tremble in such pleasure?

“St-... No! _Please!_ ”

He choked out in defiance as the pace quickened. The feeling of Asphodel’s cock throbbing and stretching him painfully was somehow… so completely, immeasurably pleasurable to him. Eyes closed tightly as he felt the warmth of an orgasm pooling in his gut already at Asphodel’s verbal command.

It was as if his body had been trained for him.

Asphodel smiled to himself, eyes lidding in an affectionate manner even as he slammed his hips against Juliana’s reddened ass cheeks, slicking that hard rod in and out again and again. His hand returned to Juliana’s throat as he felt the Human’s muscles tighten and spasm.

Dark lips brushed up against the curve of Juliana’s pierced ear, his warm, wet tongue gliding along the pale flesh. He inhaled the scent of his sweat and flesh; moaning deeply into his ear; hot breaths wettening the skin there.   
_  
“Cum for Master.” _

He growled into his ear, chuckling deeply as he felt the Human’s body jolt and tremble. He lessened his grip on his throat as Juliana moaned and he painted his own stomach with his filth. His own dark lips captured Juliana’s pretty pinks, tongue darting forth to slide along Juliana’s, pinning it down with his own as he drew out that moan.   
His hand worked along Juliana’s cock, milking him for all that he had to give, though even then he continued to move within him.

His hands pressed to the bedding next to Juliana’s shoulders, arm muscles flexing as he continued to rail into the Human mercilessly even though the poor Human had reached his limit just moments ago. The tears that glistened in Juliana’s eyes only propelled him to continue.

Juliana’s trembling hands gripped Asphodel’s forearms for support as he continued to moth in and out of him, eyes blurred from the tears of pain and confusion. He slid his hands up to cup Asphodel’s cheeks, lips parted with tired groans and cried of pain. Why did it feel so natural? Why did his chest feel like it might burst with glee?

Had he really missed Asphodel?

_ “I love you… say it.” _

Asphodel commanded.

“I love you, _Master…_ ”

Juliana managed through a loud grunt of pain, eyes squeezing shut as he attempted to relax his body through the movements that once were pleasurable - now turned painful without the aid of lubricant that had since dried away. His arms curled around the back of Asphodel's neck, hugging to him tightly as he sobbed quietly against him, surrendering her mind and body to him finally; or perhaps, he had in the beginning.

Was he always Asphodel's?

_ “I love you too, precious Bloom.” _

_ “Welcome home. _

Asphodel murmured as he pressed a kiss to Juliana's wet cheek.


	13. Kisses and Reminisces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been very ill, but will begin to post more frequently now that I have healed somewhat - I have switched up my writing style.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asphodel drew his thumb across Juliana’s quivering bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, watching the Human as he blinked up at him from his position, head resting on the Sylvari’s chest, and his eyes lidded, wet with tears that seemed to well up every few minutes, just when the Human thought it was done. He had taken Juliana until he was rendered unconscious until he himself had exhausted all of his energy. It had been a few hours now after the two fell asleep together on the bed, and now the Human had his cheek to his chest, sniffling here and there in those cute little hiccups Asphodel had grown to adore. His hand moved to thread digits through the tired Canthan’s black tresses, combing out tangles and delicately scratching at the Human’s head in an affectionate manner.

Juliana closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, and exhaling a slow, elongated breath as he attempted to cease the tears that stung his eyes. Every time he thought about what Asphodel had said, about everything being a mind manipulation, he found himself wondering if it had been real and Asphodel had simply erased part of his memory. Had he truly escaped? Had he truly only wanted to return to Asphodel even though he  _ thought _ it had all been real? Or was Asphodel speaking the truth, and none of them ever existed save for Rijah?

“H-how - uhm…” Juliana’s voice trembled as he attempted to articulate his thoughts to Asphodel; his Master, his…  _ love _ ? He sniffed a congested sound and tilted his head back to peer up at Asphodel. “How long was I… unconscious for the-... hallucination?” He asked carefully, though his eyes avoided Asphodel’s. He could not find it in himself to look him in the eyes anymore. It unsettled something deep within him; it stole away his calm and peace and forced through a fear that he wished to keep in the back of his pretty little head, for as long as he possibly could.

“A day, perhaps.” Asphodel answered in that deep baritone of his, firm, yet somehow soothing at the same time. His eyes lidded as he watched his precious Human close his eyes. The way his tears glistened on those long, trembling black lashes brought him a deranged inner peace; perhaps he truly was a monster, enjoying his precious Bloom’s pain. And yet he continued his soothing petting through the Human’s hair. “You never made it out of the door with Rijah.” He continued, reaching down with his free hand to tug the blanket up over Juliana’s shoulder. “I had to put you to sleep before you could cause more of a ruckus.” He chuckled at the memory, amusement glinting in that liquid gold gaze. “Rijah was placed in the basement.”

“A-...and the others?” Juliana queried softly, tilting his head into the touch of Asphodel’s hand. He nuzzled in closer to him, his mind and body were both too tired to fight or be angry, he did not feel anger in the first place - afraid at first, perhaps, confused… but… not angry. It was a conflicting thought, as to why he harbored no rage for what Asphodel had done. In truth, he had known something felt off all along, he simply could not pinpoint it. And the entire time, he felt himself missing Asphodel - maybe he was truly as fucked up as Asphodel. He opened his eyes to listen to Asphodel speak.

“They exist, though they do not know you personally. Do you understand how dreams work, Bloom?” Asphodel asked curiously, thumb stroking against Juliana’s temple. He did not allow him the opportunity to answer. “Your brain.” He paused to tap the side of his thumb to Juliana’s temple a few times. “Remembers all of the faces you see in your life; and thus it will pull from the archives of your memories and recreate them in your dreams - or, it will take parts and pieces from others and create them within your pretty little head.” He mused as he curled his fingers under Juliana’s jaw, forcibly tilting his head up so that their gazes might meet.

Still, Juliana refused to look him directly in his eyes, and luckily for him, Asphodel enjoyed this. The Human peered up at Asphodel with a quiet huff through his nose, focusing on his nose, or mouth, or chin as opposed to his gaze. “Oh…” He answered with a quiet voice, eyes lowering, and drifting towards the door. An odd feeling washed over him. He had spent so much time staring at this very same door, contemplating escape and now he was cuddling with the person that had confined him here in the first place. “Asphodel… you said before that… this was a test.” He trailed off slowly, eyes raising to Asphodel’s lips as he looked to him for an answer.

“I had to make sure you were the one.” Asphodel answered simply, trailing his fingers along the Human’s bare neck; free of any collar this time. “Even when you were faced with escape and freedom, you harbored the desire to return to me.” He leaned forth to press warm lips to Juliana’s forehead. “You and I are fated to be together, Julia, don’t you see it now?” He whispered in a softer tone, lips brushing against his flesh. “You do not need to run now, you belong here with me. Your body knows this, your brain, your soul…” He trailed off, each suggestion implied was another gentle kiss to his forehead.

Juliana pursed his lips as he listened to his Master. Were they fated? Did he love Asphodel? He closed his eyes, resting long black lashes to freckled cheeks, brows pulling together into a confused furrow. Nothing made sense; Asphodel was right. The only constant in his life  _ was _ Asphodel. He could not even remember what it was like back in Divinity’s Reach or working with the crew. Could he be content here with Asphodel? He could feel a migraine coming on now. He was tired even after their nap, was it the Mesmer mind magic that exhausted him so? Even after Asphodel had explained things, nothing felt real. Something felt off,  _ still _ . It crept in the back of his mind like the fear he held for Asphodel. Was anything real anymore?

Asphodel’s brow arched in silent curiosity as Juliana nuzzled against his chest and closed his eyes. It brought forth that burst of warmth and calm from before, a feeling only Juliana was capable of giving to him. His chest swelled with glee as he curled strong arms around the still trembling frame. "You did good, Bloom. You passed." He whispered into the Human's hair gently. "You are safe now. You are  _ home _ ." A soft kiss was pressed to Juliana’s head, and Asphodel found himself falling asleep with the small Canthan in his arms, comfortable and content to have him so calm and willing to be near him. 

  
  
  
  


Asphodel awoke alone in his bed, his hands felt at his chest, then the bedding beside him for his precious Bloom, though, he was nowhere to be found. The sound of birdsong drifted in through the windows of his room, with it bringing streams of light that signified a new day. They had slept through the night. And Juliana was missing. And without a collar.

_ Juliana was missing. _

The panic began to set in quickly, Asphodel’s eyes widened at the realization that Juliana could very well have successfully escaped this time, and it filled him with rage and sorrow and...  _ fear _ . He tossed the blankets from his body aggressively and pushed from the bed, stilling immediately as he noticed water droplets leading from the bathroom to the bed, and then towards the bedroom door that led to the living room and kitchen. He walked around the water and quickly darted into the living room, his chest tightened as he saw no sign of Juliana. The thoughts that began to fill his cranium made him ill to his stomach, but he swallowed thickly and rushed into the kitchen before he did anything rash.

And there he was, standing at the stove.

Juliana was wearing one of Asphodel's shirts, bandages were removed from his legs and the wounds there had been cleaned, one looked infected but he had taken relatively good care of it. His hair was wet, as was most of his body, and it caused the white shirt to stick to the Human's small, lithe frame, the wetness also made the garment a lot more transparent, and Asphodel found himself staring at the suggestion of a pink nipple showing through the shirt.

"Yo, did you hear me?" Juliana asked with a raised black brow, eyes lidded as if he expected a response immediately. "Judging by that look, I guess not. What do you like on your toast?" He asked as he continued working on cooking his scrambled eggs. He hummed as he did so, a faint smile on his lips.

Asphodel shuffled further into the kitchen, eyes narrowed on the Human's neck. There  _ was _ no collar. A glance towards the windows and entrances showed no shimmering magic; for he had not put the barrier up. And yet here Juliana was, making him breakfast. "Julia…" Asphodel trailed off in a careful tone, moving up behind the Human with a tilt of his head, arms curling around the male's waist gently. "I love you." He murmured to him, heart fluttering at the giggle that bubbled up out of the Human.

"I love you too, Master." Juliana spoke with a wide smile, lulling his head back against Asphodel’s chest to peer up at him with that adorable dimpled smile of his. 

Asphodel’s large hand lowered to Juliana’s throat, gliding long nails along the soft flesh carefully, slowly closing long dark digits around the Human's neck in a firm hold as he loomed over Juliana further, bending forward to lock his lips with Juliana’s with a pleased purr. He tasted sweet, like berries, the berries he had been munching on while he cooked. Everything felt just as it should.

_ Perfect. _

Juliana raised up on his tippiest of toes to press their lips together closer, a soft, pleased moan escaping his lips. He could feel himself melting into the affection Asphodel was giving him; it was moments like these that seemed to catch Juliana off guard. Just how easily Asphodel could make him forget everything else but his touch in a single moment. He swallowed against the palm pressing to his throat, but he did not pull away. A mixture of anxiety and arousal pooled within his gut. A peculiar feeling he still did not know what to do with still, after all this time.

  
  


Their lips kneaded together, and Asphodel would pull away the briefest of seconds to collect air before reclaiming Juliana’s lips, now forcing his small form against the stove, where Juliana was forced to arch his back in order to not burn himself. He breathed a worried whimper through his nose, eyes on the eggs he had been making with concern. He parted his lips as Asphodel’s tongue prodded for entry, obediently he allowed him into the wet, warm confines of his mouth, an awkward sound leaving his lips as the Sylvari’s tongue tickled the roof of his mouth.

_ Juliana tasted sweet. _

Like the blueberries that he had been snacking on, sweeter still, with the knowledge that the Human had not run away when he clearly had the chance to. It meant so many things to Asphodel. That perhaps Juliana truly was the one. He was right from the very moment they had met, that they were fated to one another. Everything was not for nothing. There was a purpose to all of the madness that had led them to this very moment. The moment that Asphodel’s chest swelled with content and happiness. He wanted nothing more then to feel Juliana trembling under his touch, under his body. To call him his, and his alone. 

_ His… _

_ Precious Bloom. _

Asphodel would finally relent and give the Canthan his space to continue cooking. His hands toyed with the Human’s long black hair, it was down to his mid-back now. They had spent so much time together at this point that he had forgotten just how long it had been. Juliana’s hair was often much shorter than this, but with this look, he was so much more feminine it was difficult to see him as male. He brushed a thumb over Juliana’s bottom lip and moved off to shower and step into some pajama bottoms himself. It would be a lazy day today.

Breakfast was served, and while Juliana never did get his answer as to what his Master desired on his toast, he had not complained about the butter and strawberry jam that Juliana had spread onto it. The morning was fairly calm, and Juliana had preoccupied himself with cleaning the library on the second floor, lost in alphabetizing when Asphodel finally approached, wearing a lot of gear he had never seen before.

“Are you going somewhere?” He asked the Sylvari curiously, slender black brows knitting together slowly to convey sudden concern and anxiety. He raised a hand to the shirt he was wearing, gripping at the fabric there at his chest. He did not want to be alone,  _ he did not want to be alone _ , not without his  _ Master _ . The idea frightened him for some reason, and while he could make little sense of it, he still looked to Asphodel with a worrisome expression.

“Just for an hour or two.” He murmured to Juliana, squatting down to the Human, who sat on the ground with a pile of books. He cupped his chin gently, looking into his fearful eyes. “Why are you afraid?” He asked curiously, long ears pinning back slowly as he too, now looked concerned. He let his gaze trail along Juliana’s now trembling form.

“I do not like being alone… uh-... without you… can I come with you?  _ Please _ ?” Juliana asked in a quiet tone of voice, a panicked look wetting his green hues as he stared up at Asphodel with a pleading look.

“No, you are not in a well enough condition to come along.” Asphodel stated firmly, raising Juliana’s chin higher to press his lips to them before finally standing, peering down at the Human with an authoritative look. “Remain here and wait for me. We need firewood and a storm is approaching.” His attention drifted towards the window and the grey clouds approaching far off in the distance, though his attention was stolen by Juliana and his tugging at Asphodel’s pant leg.

The Human’s lips pursed tightly, looking much more panicked at the Sylvari’s words. “Please,  _ please Master _ , I can handle it, I won’t be a nuisance, I promise. I can keep up, I could help carry things...” He pleaded with Asphodel, looking on the verge of tears.

Asphodel took the time to consider the Human, though rather than debating whether or not he should bring him with, Asphodel found himself doting on how adorable he looked on his knees with teary eyes, pleading with him and calling him Master. So precious…

_ His precious Bloom. _

“ _ No _ .” Asphodel answered sharply, eyes lidding as he pulled his leg away from Juliana and started for the stairs, pausing with a hand on the banister, an axe resting to his shoulder. “Be a good boy, and stay put. When I get back, we will sit by the fire and enjoy some hot cocoa.” He spoke sternly, a decision had been made and he was not willing to discuss it further. He would descend the stairs, humming a soft tune. A tune Juliana would remember.

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..” _

Asphodel’s voice echoed in Juliana’s head as he glanced towards the window and the approaching storm, wincing as he heard the door shut behind Asphodel downstairs.

_ “You make me happy… when skies are grey…” _

Juliana sat there, staring at the sky, watching the clouds rolling in ever so slowly. He rose from the floor with a grunt, glaring down at the stitching on his knees, specifically the infected one, and made his way to the window’s edge, hands resting on the sill. The wind carried the scent of rain with it, and Juliana found himself leaning out of the window further, eyes closed, inhaling the scent of fresh air. It was a bit calming, even if he was trembling from the anxiety he felt from being alone. He lidded his gaze and looked down at the ground, and he found a sickening twist deep within his stomach at the memory of his suicide attempt. It could not have been long ago when he had craved for nothing more than death. Peace. Nothingness.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen. He used to be a tough mercenary. A tavern brawler, a drug dealer. Someone who was known not to be trifled with. And now he was… this. Whatever this was. He had long forgotten now, who he used to be, the memories were so far away in the back of his mind now. All he knew was that he was Master’s.

_ Master’s precious Bloom. _

The Human wandered back into the library room, trailing a hand along the spines of various books lazily until he came across a familiar book. He pressed the tips of his fingers to its spine, lips pursing tightly at the sight of it. With a slow, careful motion the book was pulled from its place and opened to the page he had left his note in long ago.

  * Radio or QDC
  * Weapons (Acquire pistol?)
  * Map (Nearly complete)
  * Pack of supplies
  * Medical kit
  * Paper - writing utensils
  * Coin
  * Clothing
  * Poison from plants outside?



He had written this sometime before Rijah had come. An escape plan; oh how he had yearned for an escape back then - and now? What did he want? He fell victim to his thoughts for a moment before one, in particular, crossed his mind over and over.

_ Rijah. _

Master had said he had left Rijah in the basement… perhaps he could go there and talk to him. Get some more answers. Juliana’s steps brought him to the main floor, past the living room and to the basement door, where he hesitated. Master always specifically told him not to go into the basement… and he did not want to get into trouble, especially with how nice things were this morning. Juliana began to pace the living room, arms wrapped around himself, palms rubbing at his upper arms as he murmured to himself.

_ “Master said not to go into the basement - but Rijah might be down there, so he would have some answers about the night Master used Mesmer magic on me - oh, but if Master finds out…”  _ He shuddered at the idea, breathing out a loud whimper at the thought of being punished for disobeying Asphodel’s orders. He paced some more, chewing on his bottom lip and watching the balcony for ten more minutes before he stepped closer to the basement door and opened it quickly, slipping inside and standing still at the top of the stairs with the door closed.

He made it. To the top of the stairs at least. By the time he had descended down the stairs at the halfway mark. The scent of rotting bodies hit him. The smell alone was enough to make him vomit in his mouth, but he pressed onward, pausing at the foot of the stairs with a horrified expression as he looked on. To the right in a barrel were body parts, one head he could easily distinguish as Allan's. On the surgical table in the middle of the room was what appeared to be the mangled body of Lord Vidimir, and his head was missing; further examination led Juliana's eyes to a corner where the Lord's head was set for whatever reason. 

Frantically those emerald eyes darted about the room until they landed on Rijah, who appeared to be unconscious but breathing in heavy, shallow breaths. He was shackled to the back wall, sitting on the ground with one hand shackled to the wall, the other shackle appeared to have been damaged and his hand was free. A thick swallow was had before his bare feet touched the marble floor; the cold sent a shiver up his spine and rose the hair at the nape of his neck. The walls were smeared with blood, some were messages or words, most of them appeared to be symbols or glyphs of some kind. Juliana studied them for a long while before deciding they were likely some Mesmer shit he did not understand and likely never would.

He had not even realized he was trembling until he was able to hear his own shaky breaths and the small puffs of air that left his lips and clouded the air before him. Asphodel must have had it so cold down here to keep the bodies from decomposing too quickly, and Juliana found himself mildly impressed; he might have even been thrilled to mess around if he had not been dealing with the fact that Asphodel had lied to him, and the people that he had ‘ _ dreamed’  _ about were indeed real living beings.   
  
Yet somehow he was still a kind of eerie calm as he approached the medical table to stare down at Lord Vidimir’s body, a hand raising to trail fingertips along the long-dead cold, pale fingers that were still attached to the arm and torso by some miracle; Asphodel appeared to have been more interested in the Human’s innards. Juliana trailed his fingers along Vidimir’s gently, lips pursing tightly as he felt his throat squeeze and his chest constrict. If everything had truly been real, that meant that these were the very same hands that had soothed him before - that had touched him and  _ pleasured him _ .

He turned away quickly, avoiding the dead gaze of Lord Vidimir’s head in the corner, he skimmed over it to look at Rijah;  _ the lone survivor. _ His fingers, on one hand, had been entirely removed, and he appeared to have been punched or beaten with something multiple times. He did not appear to have sustained any critical wounds aside from the loss of his fingers, but those had been tended to in a proper medical fashion. Or at least, he did not bleed out or suffer from infection, so far.

“I… am so sorry…” He breathed out as he looked over Rijah’s bruised and battered form with a feeling of guilt and sorrow. “This is all my fault… I need to…” Juliana trailed off, swallowing his own spit as he tried to gather his thoughts. He would raise his hand up to fidget with the shackle that still held one of Rijah’s hands, attempting to figure out whether or not it was sealed with magic or a key lock of some kind. He sniffled loudly, hiccuping through soft sobs that echoed within the room as he worked at the shackle. He felt so much guilt, it was his fault after all. They were all dead because of him.

A yank to his forearm from Rijah’s good hand sent Juliana flailing to the side and onto the ground where he cried out from the tearing pain of his stitches stretching from the sudden movement. He blinked rapidly to clear his vision, to focus on what had yanked him, only to have his head pulled up and forward by his hair until he was on all fours near the sitting man leaning against the wall. “What are you fucking doing?” Rijah’s deep voice hissed at the Canthan man, eyes ignited with rage and disgust.

Juliana’s hands raised in an attempt to pry at the strong grip in his hair. “I’m trying to fucking help you, you  _ asshole _ !” He shrieked at the man, groaning in protest as his hair was suddenly released. He pushed those long black tresses of his out of his face, settling a matching glare onto Rijah’s as he crawled backward out of reach of the man. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He whisper-yelled at him angrily.

Rijah released the Canthan after a moment, that exhausted, pained expression returning to his dark eyes as he stared at Juliana, now with a glimmer of hope. “He is fucking c _ razy _ !” He screamed at Juliana, reaching forward to grab the smaller male, gathering the fabric of his shirt in his palm in a vice grip to keep him close as he glared down at him, his voice cracking with desperation. “Release me! I need to get home to my wife and kids! YOU OWE ME THIS MUCH.”

The Canthan veered backward in order to cease the spittle leaving the Elonian’s mouth from landing on his face more than it already was. The screaming did little to gain Juliana’s understanding, in fact, it had an adverse effect on him;  _ anxiety _ . “O-okay, okay!” He yelled back to the distressed man, raising slender, pale fingers up to wrest and tug at the man’s hand from his shirt. Emerald eyes lowered to the wrinkles and creases that messed up his shirt.  _ Master’s shirt,  _ and he found himself more anxious about the shirt than Rijah suddenly. Would Master be displeased? He snapped out of the thought process to begin studying the shackle around Rijah’s bloody wrist. It was evident that the Elonian healer had tried to pull his hand free aggressively, in fact, it appeared to be broken. The fingers that had been cut off had been hastily cauterized, likely to keep Rijah from bleeding out. He would have to scold Master later about using such savage medical practices.

After a minute of observing the device, Juliana began to search around for a key that was needed to unlock it. As soon as he turned around to face the room, he was hit with the reality of the situation once more. Vidimir’s mangled corpse and head, the pieces and parts of the others. The stench of rotting corpses hit him just as swiftly - it curdled what breakfast he had had, and all he could taste instantaneously was stomach acid. His eyes drifted towards the barrel of parts that undoubtedly belonged to Allan, though he did not stop his pacing towards a series of shelves on the back wall, where he continued to rummage about, a few quick glances given towards the stairs here and there at any slight sound. A ring of keys was procured eventually, and he made way towards Rijah, standing before him, though well out of reach.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?!” Rijah yelled at Juliana, his voice rough and cracking angrily as his free hand began to pry at the shackles as if he could loosen its restraint by his own sheer strength; to no avail.

“I’m…” Juliana trailed off, curling bare toes against the cold marble of the basement floor, lips pursing into a thin line as he lowered his gaze to the keys in his hand. Not just keys; but Rijah’s freedom. And Juliana’s potential punishment. He feared the punishment Asphodel would unleash to him should he release his prisoner. “I…” His voice wavered as he glanced between Rijah and the keys again and again. The gears were turning, and his head was struggling between his morals and fears. If he released Rijah he could live his life with his family and be happy - but it would mean Juliana being punished, after things had been going so well lately, and it would also mean Asphodel could get in more trouble than before - even imprisoned again. He bit down on his bottom lip as he took a slow step back, freezing at the sound of a magic portal being rendered from above. An alarmed look was given to Rijah before Juliana quickly replaced the keys from where he had found them, adjusting them carefully so as to make them appear untouched. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cried out to Rijah as he hurriedly ran back up the stairs, bare feet slapping to the stone as he did so.

Asphodel was out on the balcony, and Rijah’s screams could be heard from the basement. The door was sealed shut quickly, and thus the Elonian’s screams were silenced once more. And Juliana was left panting, breathing in the aroma of cinnamon candles and fresh air. It calmed him immediately, and yet the cold of the metal basement door seemed to draw his thoughts back to Rijah’s screams of panic and anger. His entire body trembled in fear.

_ Master. _

Master would make everything better. He rushed to the balcony door, approaching Asphodel quickly. “Master!” His voice cried out, tears welling up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the tall Sylvari’s waist and sobbed into his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cried into his shirt, fingers curling into the back of his top to pull himself closer., babbling muffled words into him.

Asphodel was taken aback by the display, a slender dark brow rising, long ears raised at attention as he glanced into the home, then back to Juliana. He leaned forward and down to curl an arm under the Human’s rump in order to heft him up onto his hip much like one might a child, and carried his tied up lumber into the home. “Why do you cry, Bloom?” He cooed to him, lips pressing to his Bloom’s temple as he stepped into the living room. The firewood was sat onto the ground near the hearth, and Juliana was carried to the comfort of the couch where he shifted him so that he was straddling his lap. He cupped the side of Juliana’s cheek in his palm as the Human reclined back to peer at Asphodel with those gorgeous teary eyes of his. His sorrow was so beautiful to him. “Tell Master what happened.” He whispered softly, the pad of his thumb stroking under his eye gently.

“I-..” Juliana squeaked through a quick hiccup, looking very distressed and tense. He leaned into the affection and warmth of Asphodel’s palm, though found himself looking away as he continued to speak, hands fidgeting with the hem of his own shirt. “I went into the basement…”

The sound of rain pittering and pattering against the windows and wettening the balcony was heard; a gentle downpour of the storm that had been looming overhead since earlier in the morning. Juliana had given Asphodel very displeasing information and even still, the soothing sound and natural melody of the rain and fireplace crackling was every bit as beautiful as the sobbing mess of a Human in his lap, trembling under his touch. A slow inhale was had, and the aroma of rain and grass teased at his nostrils, a scent that invaded through the open windows. “I see…” Asphodel murmured quietly, his hand never ceasing the affectionate touch to the Human’s cheek. “And what did you do in there?” He inquired, trailing fingertips along his jaw to grip the man’s chin roughly, forcing him to look directly into those intense amber eyes of his that had narrowed suddenly.

The Canthan froze in place, eyes wide, like a rabbit in the presence of a wolf. He was sure Asphodel could hear how loudly his heart was pounding against his chest as if the organ itself desired nothing more than to escape from the confines of his ribcage. “I s-...saw… uh…” His voice wavered as he attempted to gather the courage to speak. “Rijah, and… others… and… but I left, it-, I left him, I did not do anything,  _ I promise, Master _ , I was  _ good _ , I left it all as it was, I promise.” He rambled quickly in a tone of panic.

Asphodel watched Juliana as he spoke, taking in his words, yet, finding himself unable to remain upset with the Human. He had done nothing wrong, after all. Instead of scolding, he leaned forth to capture Juliana’s lips in his own, craning his head to deepen it with a soft purr. Strong arms curled around his smaller form possessively, and the kiss was broken and ended with a gentle peck. “ _ Good boy. _ ” He praised him, genuinely impressed with how Juliana had been acting as of late. He would need to reward this behavior.

The praise was registered as a threat at first, but when Asphodel’s demeanor softened, Juliana offered him a big happy, dimpled smile and pressed his forehead to his broad shoulder, nuzzling into the Sylvari’s neck carefully. He inhaled his scent deeply, eyes fluttering closed as he simply enjoyed the feeling of his Master. The closeness. He had been so sure he would have been punished - suddenly he was glad he made the decision to leave Rijah there. Was he a bad person for doing that? The thought faded away as he listened to the storm outside, and focused on the warmth of his Master’s body against his own.

Thunder rolled over the canopy of the jungle, and lightning split the sky in loud cracks but neither of them moved from where they were, for now. Both content to enjoy the other’s company. Juliana’s condition had begun to act up, and Asphodel could feel it, he was a Mesmer after all, and tapping into Juliana was not a difficult task anymore. He closed his eyes himself and ran his hands soothingly along the Human’s back in slow, careful strokes, deliberately attempting to lull him into sleep.

Though his eyes lingered on a figure looming on his balcony. It had to be midday by now, and yet with the storm, the sky was darkening, and the jungle took on a sickly green hue, contesting a coloring similar to the skies of Godslost Swamp. He cocked his head to the right slowly, unalarmed by the stranger there, for now. He pressed his lips to Juliana’s forehead and kept those bioluminescent amber eyes honed in on the shadow outside. 

A flash of lightning revealed what appeared to be a Sylvari’s dark visage; the eyes glowed an unmistakable amethyst hue. Friend, or foe? Asphodel’s dark lips twisted into a smirk, and a hand rose to beckon the Sylvari inside of his home.

“Finally.” Asphodel mused, his smirk widening to a full Cheshire grin.


End file.
